


Шиповник

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Series: Шиповник [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Verse, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Помолвка в грязных трущобах, сомнительные связи, потерянная до брака девственность, покушение и кровная вражда. Имс думал, они просто созданы друг для друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за коллаж JS[Shrimp], она просто золото! ))

Дул прохладный ветерок, и Имс зябко поежился. Сюда, на окраину, не долетали теплые флюиды от потока автомобилей. Да и вообще – было куда темнее, и деревьев больше. Спальный район – одинаковые дома, пустынные дворы и подозрительные группки бет.

Но Имсу нравилось это ощущение опасности – здесь всем было плевать, откуда он, из какой семьи, что у него за душой. Значение имели лишь его кулаки и наглость. Карман приятно оттягивала полученная от перекупщика ампула сомнацина, Имс уже предвкушал приятный вечер в компании послушных его воле проекций – как из очередной подворотни послышались явственные звуки свары.

Чрезвычайно привлекательная ситуация для того, кто целенаправленно ищет приключений. Ноги сами понесли Имса в сторону драки.

С первого взгляда было очевидно, что силы не равны – пятеро по-пролетарски выглядящих бет нападали на одного противника. Шестой нападающий уже получил свое и отдыхал на асфальте, зажимая окровавленное лицо и постанывая. Конечно, шансов одолеть оставшихся пятерых у жертвы было маловато. И жертва… жертва не был бетой. Слишком высокий и стройный, и беты не носили вуали – Имс шагнул вперед прежде, чем успел подумать. Ни один альфа не пройдет мимо такого.

– Эй, вы! – крикнул он.

Юноша вскинул голову, отвлекаясь, и тут же получил удар в живот. Тихо вскрикнув, он согнулся и осел на асфальт.

Вся кровь бросилась Имсу в голову. Они посмели тронуть его, они посмели _ударить его_! Уронив свой рюкзак, Имс закричал от ярости, схватил первое, что попалось под руку, – какую-то палку – и бросился в бой.

Его кулак моментально встретился с чьим-то носом, палка – со спиной, кто-то двинул его… Но беты были трусливы, даже стайкой, особенно когда встречались с разъяренным альфой. Драка заняла пустячные несколько минут, стоила Имсу разбитых костяшек и – он опасливо потрогал лицо – синяка под глазом. Чистая победа наполняла его гордостью: беты позорно бежали. Еще бы.

 

Их несостоявшаяся жертва лежал там, где упал, и не делал никаких попыток подняться. Адреналин отхлынул, оставляя беспокойство, и Имс опустился на корточки рядом, осторожно прикасаясь к его плечу.

– Тебе плохо?

Сводящий с ума, дурманящий запах окутал Имса за секунду до того, как омега поднял голову и посмотрел на него совершенно безумным взглядом – вуаль была тонкой, полупрозрачной, и сквозь нее пронзительно-желтым светились глаза. Имса как будто что-то тяжелое ударило в грудь и одновременно по голове, в животе взорвался огонь, мир вокруг расплылся и исчез, оставив только восхитительного, до боли желанного омегу.

Он был прекрасен. Прекраснее всего, что Имс видел за свою жизнь – Имс знал это, даже не глядя в его лицо, просто потому что оно должно было быть лицом совершенства. Ни одна бета любого пола, с которыми Имс крутил интрижки время от времени – далеко не так часто, как он похвалялся друзьям, – не могла сравниться с этим потрясающим, чудесным, самым красивым на свете созданием.

Не соображая, что делает, Имс прижал плечи омеги к асфальту, не давая тому двигаться, придавливая своим весом. Наклонился, проводя носом по горячей даже сквозь ткань щеке, щеке без татуировки, вдыхая пленительный запах полной грудью.

– Альфа! – ахнул омега и толкнул Имса в грудь.

Имса будто током ударило. Он отшатнулся, вскочил на ноги, отступая от омеги, как от прокаженного, пока не очутился рядом со своим рюкзаком. Принялся судорожно рыться в карманах, про себя благодаря порыв легкого вечернего ветерка за немного прояснившуюся голову. Где же этот долбаный антидот, когда он так нужен?

Шприц обнаружился на своем привычном месте – еще бы, Имсу и в страшном сне не могло присниться выйти на улицу без него. У Имса был строящийся дом и достаточно брачных открыток от приличных, богатых и _политически выгодных_ семей. Он не собирался попадать в ловушку охотников за жирной брачной добычей, да и семья не поблагодарит его за сомнительный подарок.

А случайно встреченный в грязной подворотне омега в течке очень похож на такую ловушку.

Сжав зубами колпачок, Имс быстро задрал футболку и воткнул иглу в кожу на животе. Поршень тихо щелкнул, и Имс глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как отступает туман.

Очень хорошо. Просто отлично.

Теперь, когда он снова может думать, он решит эту маленькую проблему. Малюсенькую.

И вернется к своим делам.

Всего-то нужно проводить омегу домой. Ну или узнать телефон его родителей, позвонить им и дождаться помощи.

Плевое дело.

Омега с трудом сел. Его слабость – а Имс, в отличие от многих самоуверенных альф, не заблуждался насчет «беспомощных и деликатных омег» – действительно не была следствием удара. Пятна на его лбу уже начали оформляться в красивый узор, заметный через вуаль, и слабо светиться в полумраке, а жар Имс мог чувствовать даже с расстояния десяти шагов. Имс поспешно опустил взгляд на асфальт, чтобы не пялиться.

Омегу нужно убрать отсюда как можно скорее.

Поколебавшись совсем немного, Имс подошел и протянул руку, демонстративно разглядывая обшарпанную и обклеенную драными объявлениями стену дома за спиной парня.

– Ты можешь встать? – спросил он. – Беты вернутся. Я отведу тебя домой. Твоя семья наверняка…

– Нет! – отрезал омега, грубо отпихнул руку Имса и поднялся без посторонней помощи. – Не надо меня никуда отводить. Уходи!

Имс нахмурился и отступил на шаг. Можно подумать, он какой-то низкоклассовый невоспитанный грубиян, которому только дай потрогать чужого омегу. Он, вообще-то, пытается помочь! Да он в жизни не трогал ни одного омеги, кроме матери, – и то давно.

А жаль. Взвалить бы парня на плечо, отнести к ближайшему телефону-автомату и заставить позвонить родителям. Было бы гораздо проще, чем уговаривать.

Омега прижал руки к лицу, постоял несколько секунд, глубоко дыша, встряхнул головой. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Имса и тут же отвернулся. Имс невольно вздрогнул – даже если у парня есть с собой антидот, инъекция не поможет остановить процесс. Если бы не обстоятельства, Имс искренне пожалел бы дурачка, которому гораздо лучше было бы оставаться дома надежно запертым, чем рисковать здоровьем, своим будущим и, вполне возможно, жизнью в этих трущобах.

Омега тем временем повернулся спиной, наклонился, поднял оброненный ободок – Имс залюбовался его плавными, грациозными движениями, – убрал темные волосы назад, поправил сбившуюся вуаль. Принялся приводить в порядок одежду. От Имса он нарочно держался подальше.

– Хорошо, – покладисто сказал Имс, – тогда я провожу тебя к телефону, ты позвонишь семье, и они тебя заберут.

– Спасибо, не нужно.

Имс физически ощутил, как истончается его терпение.

– Тебе опасно тут находиться. Ты вообще понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

У омеги, судя по всему, терпения не было вовсе.

– Я сказал, что не пойду домой! – рявкнул он, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь. Глубоко вздохнул и продолжил спокойнее. – Послушай. Я благодарен. Правда. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты ушел.

– И оставил тебя в компании бет? – спросил Имс, с большим трудом подавляя раздражение. – Или ты не заметил, что находишься в течке, дорогуша? Сколько тебе лет – четырнадцать, пятнадцать?

– Мне шестнадцать, и я заметил, – сквозь зубы сказал омега, – и мои… личные обстоятельства тебя не касаются.

Сама вежливость и хорошее воспитание. Если бы не брендовые часы, красовавшиеся на худом запястье, Имс решил бы, что он из бедной семьи. Тем более что в семьях аристократов редкий омега задерживается в отчем доме до шестнадцати лет.

Имсу не давало покоя какое-то мерзкое чувство, будто бы дежа вю… Но он совершенно точно никогда в жизни не встречал в этих трущобах омегу. И эта невыразительная куртка цвета хаки и простые защитные штаны ему ничего не напоминали.

А вот вьющиеся на затылке волосы…

_У Артура такие же._

– И что же ты тут делаешь, если заметил? – любезно поинтересовался Имс, отгоняя идиотские ассоциации.

– Не твое дело, – омега раздраженно отряхивал штаны.

Вот кому-то повезет, кисло подумал Имс, запуская пальцы в волосы. Он просто не представлял, что делать с этим упрямцем.

– И антидота у тебя, конечно, нет.

– Был, – в голосе омеги впервые появилось что-то, отдаленно напоминающее смущение. Очень отдаленно. – Но он кончился. Поэтому не мог бы ты все-таки уйти? Я бы предпочел сейчас быть от тебя как можно дальше.

– О, это взаимно, милый, – не то чтобы Имс всерьез рассматривал вариант отпустить этот колючий шиповничек – слишком уж напоминающий ему другого, не менее едкого омегу – в таком состоянии в кварталы, кишащие не особо воспитанной и щепетильной шпаной. Но мысль, даже минутная, была приятной – ему уже до чертиков надоело пялиться омеге в затылок. – Но у меня антидот есть. И ты пойдешь со мной.

– Нет, не пойду, – этот придурок, полностью игнорируя Имса, отряхивал одежду и запихивал вывалившиеся из рюкзака вещи обратно.

Где взять достаточно выдержки на эти выкрутасы?

– Тебе не говорили, что ты… немного резок? – утомленно спросил Имс.

Омега напряженно рассмеялся.

– Мои младшие братья тоже так считают.

– Неудивительно, – пробормотал Имс себе под нос. – Наверняка они милые и воспитанные омеги, не дерущиеся с бандами уличных отморозков и не обзывающие проходящих мимо очаровательных отзывчивых альф, пытающихся им помочь.

Омега пожал плечами и хмыкнул довольно язвительно. Встряхнув рюкзак, он принялся завязывать тесемки.

– Один из них альфа, – сухо сообщил он, – но милый и воспитанный.

Имс вздрогнул. У _Артура_ тоже есть младший брат. Но совсем не милый и едва ли воспитанный. Имс поспешно занялся собственным рюкзаком – засунул шприц в карман и тщательно застегнул кнопки. Им и в самом деле нужно идти.

– Видимо, он слишком уж милый, раз позволил тебе свободно разгуливать.

– Хотел бы я посмотреть, как он пытается мне указывать, – в голосе омеги появилось что-то, отдаленно напоминающее веселье.

– _Пытается_ _?_ – со странной смесью гнева и восхищения пробормотал Имс. – Омега, ну и самомнение у тебя! А теперь идем, – добавил он.

– Не пойду. Я могу о себе позаботиться, – с великолепной уверенностью заявил парень.

Имс демонстративно осмотрел упрямца с ног до нижнего края вуали, задержавшись взглядом на испачканных коленках и порванном вороте, хмыкнул иронично. Улыбнулся самой издевательской улыбкой из своего арсенала.

– Ну да, конечно. Как я мог подумать иначе?

– Твой сарказм тут неуместен, – омега сердито запахнул куртку и подхватил свой рюкзак. – Я не просил помощи. Особенно от альфы. Особенно от тебя.

Имс заморгал. Что это значит – от него?

– Что это значит – от меня? – возмутился он. – Я тебя спас. Или ты думаешь, эти придурки собирались за тобой ухаживать? Показывать фото своих домов и дарить подарки, надеясь снискать благосклонность такого сокровища, как ты?

– Я сегодня просто в центре внимания, – саркастически протянул омега.

Имс малодушно пожалел, что не может просто хорошенько двинуть ему по физиономии, чтобы привести в чувство. Увы, перешагнуть через себя настолько, чтобы ударить омегу, да еще и по лицу, он не мог. Ну, или пока не мог – судя по всему, переломный момент был не за горами.

– Ооо, могу поспорить, у тебя не так уж много поклонников, с таким-то характером, – начал он возмущенно. – Неудивительно, что в шестнадцать лет ты до сих пор свободен!..

И застыл. Замер, точно громом пораженный и ушибленный сосулькой одновременно, и все эти банальности за одну секунду пронеслись у него в голове, пронеслись и исчезли, раздавленные уже не дежа вю, уже самым настоящим воспоминанием, – и Имс наконец-то – наконец-то! – поднял взгляд и посмотрел омеге в лицо.

Вуаль скрывала черты, все же…

Этого не может быть, этого не может быть, _этого не может быть!_ Это какой-то бред, галлюцинации, это просто феромоны подействовали на Имса таким странным образом, что ему везде мерещатся враги. Если Артура можно назвать врагом.

Омега уже закинул свой рюкзак на плечо и повернулся, чтобы уходить, но резко остановился и обернулся.

Этого просто не может быть!

– Тебе семнадцать, и ты тоже один, – язвительно заявил Артур Келламара – и, не обращая больше на Имса внимания, устремился в один из боковых переулков.

Имс застонал от отчаяния. Ну естественно, если уж не везет – то не везет во всем. Келламара – их враги, их злейшие политические соперники. Со старшим сыном и наследником которых, Артуром, он меньше всего хотел оказаться рядом во время гона. Артуром, который уже два года отказывал всем претендентам на руку и сердце. Артуром, которого побаивались все знакомые альфы. Включая родного брата. Артуром, которого считали копией матери, известного интригана.

Артуром, о котором Имс все эти два года старался не думать – старался и не мог. Боже, когда он успел стать таким неотразимым – и таким колючим?

– Артур, – прошипел Имс. Спохватившись, он бросился следом. Быстро обогнал упрямца и перегородил ему путь, вынуждая остановиться. – Ну-ка, стой! – велел он.

Боже, как он мог не догадаться раньше? Как он мог не разглядеть его раньше?!

Омега от неожиданности послушался – чтобы тут же сердито нахмуриться. Но Имс не обратил внимания. Подойдя совсем близко, практически впритык, Имс приподнял вуаль – замирая внутри от собственного нахальства и запредельной невежливости – и пристально вгляделся в лицо. За последние полтора года Артур подрос и изменился, но не слишком сильно. Брачная раскраска сбивала с толку, отвлекала – о, да, отвлекала, и еще как, и Имсу пришлось закрыть глаза и вздохнуть, чтобы сосредоточиться, – и глаза пожелтели, придавая лицу какую-то дикую, животную притягательность…

– Келламара! – Имс не заметил, как выпалил это вслух.

Омега сузил глаза, не пытаясь отстраниться, не возмущаясь. Наоборот, уперся ладонью в грудь Имса – не то пытаясь оттолкнуть, не то просто трогая. Ладонь была раскаленной, пальцы заметно подрагивали. Он пах волнующе и сладко, как райские врата, и Имс едва удержался от порыва прижать его к себе и зарыться носом в волосы.

– Ну наконец-то, – сказал Артур тоном утомленным и скучающим, будто поддерживал светскую беседу, – наш дорогой знаменитый Имс Анкастер прозрел. Теперь ты отстанешь от меня?

Имсу хотелось его ударить. А потом поцеловать. А потом повалить на асфальт и…

Артур отдернул руку, будто обжегся, и Имс с трудом выдохнул. Черт, это становилось все хуже и хуже. Минут через десять нужно будет сделать еще один укол.

– Ты сошел с ума? – прошептал Имс севшим голосом, поспешно поправляя вуаль, чтобы не смотреть в это лицо. Но Артур, сердито вздохнув, сдернул ее совсем. – Келламара, ты с ума сошел?! Что ты тут делаешь?! И прикрой лицо!

Кого угодно он мог тут увидеть, кого угодно – но только не принца Келламара, Артура в этой вонючей дыре, где его едва не растерзала банда отморозков, и от одной мысли о том, что могло случиться, Имсу хотелось кого-нибудь убить.

Он удостоился презрительного взгляда и поджатых губ. Если бы не ярость, Имс готов был бы признать, пожалуй, что это выражение лица очень шло поганцу. Но сейчас ему хотелось дать Артуру по носу. Или по этому круглому заду, чтобы он неделю не мог стоять…

Имс встряхнул головой, возвращая мысли в более-менее конструктивное русло. Как будто рядом с этим идиотом вообще возможно конструктивное русло! Окончательно забив на воспитание, Имс подхватил его под локоть и подтолкнул вперед.

– У меня здесь жилище, – сообщил он сквозь зубы.

– Я знаю! – Артур вырвал локоть и отступил на шаг.

Добровольно идти он никуда не собирался, и Имс едва не заскрежетал зубами в ответ на такое отвратительное упрямство.

– Откуда?

– Я много чего про тебя знаю, – самоуверенно сказал Артур.

– Неужели?

– Например, что ты путаешься с бетами, – продолжал Келламара, не обращая внимания на вопрос, – и таскаешься по дешевым кварталам.

Имс аж задохнулся от гнева.

– А ты где сейчас находишься, позволь узнать?

– Я тут не ради развлечения, – высокомерно сообщил Артур.

Имс покачал головой.

– Надо было пройти мимо! – в сердцах сказал он.

Конечно, Имс лукавил. Даже злейшего врага – если он омега – он не бросил бы на милость распаленных бет. Тем более Артура.

– Именно это я и…

Имс зажал ему рот ладонью и прислушался. Он точно что-то слышал. Что-то, не сулившее им ничего хорошего. Шум приближающихся людей – и в количестве, явно превышающем скромные возможности Имса.

Артур возмущенно расширил глаза. Имс знал, что он просто не замечает приближающейся опасности – слух у альф был значительно лучше. Удачно в данном случае.

Единственная удача, можно сказать.

Волоски на шее у Имса встали дыбом. Инстинкт приказывал ему разорвать на кусочки нахалов, посмевших вообразить, что могут отобрать у него омегу, отобрать _Артура_ , которого он держит за руку и собирается отвести в свое логово. Голос разума – к счастью, пока не отказавший – напоминал, что бет много, а он один. В трущобах с омегой в течке. Хуже этого просто невозможно ничего представить.

– Быстро, туда! – велел он.

– Я не…

Но Имс был сыт по горло его нравом.

– Я сказал, ты идешь туда! – и, не слушая возражений, потащил его в переулок.

 

До его логова – тайного местечка, в котором Имс прятался от семьи или проворачивал сомнительные делишки, статьи о которых ему не очень хотелось увидеть на первых полосах газет, – было рукой подать. Конечно, эта нора видела многое за все время, что Имс ее занимал, но омегу – ни разу.

Знаменательное событие в своем роде, подумал Имс, заталкивая Артура внутрь и тщательно запирая дверь.

– Чувствуй себя как дома, – сказал он.

Артур нервно оглянулся, но тут же выпрямился и бросил на Имса самый высокомерный взгляд, какой тот только видел в своей жизни. Это бесило и возбуждало одновременно. Сводило с ума.

Имс одним движением скользнул к нему, обхватил ладонями за бедра. Артур невольно подался вперед, прижимаясь к Имсу грудью и бедрами. Взмахнул ресницами, закидывая руки на плечи Имсу. Тонкий красивый узор полностью оформился, украшая его лоб, сбегая на виски, скулы…

– Не будь таким колючим, мой хороший, – пробормотал Имс, – ты теперь в моих руках, Келламара.

Артур улыбнулся – сладко и безмятежно. Нет, это невозможно было выносить. Имс поцеловал его в щеку, потерся носом о висок. Его член, судя по ощущениям, готовился порвать штаны, и – Имс неохотно убрал руку с задницы Артура и протиснул ладонь между их телами – не только его. Брюки Артура тоже явно были тесноваты.

Артур открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но из пересохшего горла не вырвалось ни звука. Он откашлялся.

– Сделай укол, – прошептал он, – прямо сейчас.

Имса будто ледяной водой окатили. Охнув, он отшатнулся, схватил свой рюкзак, беспечно брошенный на пороге. Достав шприц непослушными руками, быстро вколол себе дозу. Такими темпами он останется без антидота уже сегодня.

Потерев место укола, он прошел на кухню. Келламара, постояв минуту в прихожей, последовал за ним и замер в центре, молча глядя на Имса, неподвижный и настороженный.

Имсу, однако, игра в гляделки быстро наскучила. Он откашлялся, пытаясь сообразить, с чего начать допрос.

– А теперь объясни мне в двух словах, почему я не должен звонить в полицию? Могу поспорить, принца уже ищут, – он обошел Артура по кругу, стараясь выглядеть суровым и непреклонным.

Не то чтобы это было очень трудно – Имс на самом деле злился на этого безумного авантюриста, едва не лишившегося невинности – и жизни! Из-за своей дури!

Наверное, что-то отразилось на его лице.

– Наверняка, – Артур опасливо кивнул, внимательно следя за передвижениями Имса.

– Да какого черта?! – вспылил тот. – Ты сумасшедший? Ты соображаешь, что ты делаешь? Я понял, ты супергерой, тебе все нипочем. Но у тебя же был хоть какой-то план – кроме как притащиться в таком состоянии в самую вонючую дыру в городе и ждать, когда к тебе начнут сбегаться все отморозки в радиусе мили? Нет, конечно, если план был такой, то я извиняюсь…

– Остряк, – Артур потер рукой лоб, глубоко вздохнул. – Да, у меня был план, если хочешь знать – и ты должен был принять в нем участие, только не лопни от самодовольства, _альфа_. Но не вовремя кончился антидот.

– Прекрасно. – Имс закатил глаза, всеми силами демонстрируя свое отношение к такой предусмотрительности. – И в чем состоял план? В котором самодовольный я должен был принять участие?

Артур поколебался. Перекатился с носков на пятки, хмурясь и явно подбирая слова. Потянул за молнию на куртке, но тут же отдернул руки, будто спохватившись.

– Мне нужны документы. Чтобы выехать из города.

Имс с трудом оторвал взгляд от его длинных, красивых пальцев…

– Зачем?

– Нужны, – настойчиво сказал Артур и принялся обходить кухню, рассеянно трогая все, что попадалось под руку.

Имс на всякий случай отступил назад и облокотился на раковину. У него чесались руки – и не только – прижать этого нахала к себе, залезть ладонями под куртку, которую тот предусмотрительно не снимал. Схватить за волосы на затылке, попробовать, какой он на вкус. Такой, как Имс воображает, или еще лучше?

Черт, черт, черт, это Артур Келламара, Имсу нельзя его целовать!

– Тебе шестнадцать. Тебя ищут. С чего ты взял, что я могу достать тебе документы?

Имсу нельзя его целовать, Имсу нужно позвонить Джеральду Келламара, его отцу, и сказать, что Артур здесь, что его можно забрать! Наверняка его дожидается толпа женихов… Имс сглотнул, сообразив, что невольно шагнул вперед, прямо к этой тикающей бомбе, к этой биологической опасности, заразившей его крошечную кухню.

Имс совсем, совершенно не хотел звонить Джеральду Келламара. Отдавать омегу гипотетическим женихам.

– Я знаю, что можешь, – сказал Артур, положив на место глиняную тарелку, которую Имс купил на барахолке. Пальцы нежно погладили край.

Интересно, ему нравится логово Имса? Конечно, оно не идет ни в какое сравнение с его домом – домом, который любой омега рад был бы принять…

Артур неторопливо повернулся, снова взялся за воротник – и на этот раз потянул молнию вниз.

– Жарко, – сказал он, сбрасывая куртку прямо на пол.

На его щеках действительно горел лихорадочный румянец, и Имс подобрался, вжимаясь в край раковины с такой силой, что на заднице наверняка останется синяк.

– И с чего бы это я стал тебе помогать? – мрачно спросил он.

Артур опустил глаза – и снова вскинул на Имса взгляд, улыбнулся немного застенчиво (это гормоны, напомнил себе Имс, это все брачные игры), снял свой ободок и снова надел, поправив мягкие вьющиеся волосы.

Имс облизнул моментально пересохшие губы.

– Это просто низко с твоей стороны, детка, – хрипло сказал он.

Артур пожал плечами, не переставая улыбаться и не отводя взгляда. Чертовы омеги!

Выругавшись, Имс оторвался от стола, схватил Артура за руку, вытащил в коридор и, не давая себе времени на колебания, быстро затолкал не успевшего даже удивиться омегу в единственную комнату. Захлопнул дверь, сорвал с крючка рядом ключ на веревочке – пальцы дрожали, как с похмелья, – и быстро запер дверь.

– Имс?! – крикнул Артур изнутри.

Имс тяжело привалился спиной к двери и сполз на пол. Артур, судя по звукам, сделал то же самое.

– Да, детка? – прохрипел Имс, зажмуриваясь.

Артур помолчал.

– Твоя семья враждует с моей, – негромко сказал он. – Я подумал, захочешь им навредить и не выдашь меня.

– Идиот, – вздохнул Имс и стукнулся затылком о дерево.

 

Имс метался по кухне взад-вперед, сходя с ума и кусая пальцы. Он никогда не думал, что находиться в одном доме с омегой – это такая пытка. Раз десять он подходил к входной двери и почти решался сбежать – но он просто не мог оставить Артура одного. В комнате было тихо, и все десять раз Имс, возвращаясь, прикладывал ухо к тонкой деревянной двери и прислушивался. Запах – изводящий, дурманящий – окутал, казалось, всю квартиру, и даже высунув голову в окно, Имс не нашел облегчения. Что же Артур делает там? Спит? Тоже сходит с ума? У него ведь нет антидота…

Воображение подкидывало Имсу порнографические картинки – Артур, обнаженный, раскинувшийся на его узкой кровати – рассчитанной на одного, – ласкает себя пальцами и, конечно, не может удовлетворить, потому что только альфа может утолить его голод…

Альфа, который спрятался тут и не решается войти.

Имс едва удержался от порыва разбить голову об стену. Или об чертову дверь. Келламара – его враги, он не фантазирует о наследнике своих врагов, нет, нет, он совсем не воображает себе голого Артура Келламара!..

Можно подумать, он раньше его не воображал… Имс все-таки стукнулся головой о ближайшую стену. Кому он врет?

Кому он врет, что не хочет взять Артура себе?

Имс еще раз проверил дверь – надежно запертую, окно – закрытое ставнями, и опять прижался ухом к замочной скважине. В комнате тоже есть окно. И любой может забраться и похитить его омегу. Или тот сам сбежит, разочарованный. Имс с трудом разжал кулак – ключ оставил на коже багровый отпечаток, так сильно он его сжимал.

Он притащил в свое логово омегу – какого черта он теряет время?

 

Артур стоял спиной к нему у кровати, вполне одетый, обхватив себя руками. Он обернулся на звук – и Имс моментально, с какой-то отстраненной неотвратимостью понял, что пропал. Все кончено. В ярко-желтых глазах омеги не было ни капли разума – только примитивная расчетливость дикого животного и чистая, неприкрытая похоть.

Улыбнувшись, Артур облизал ладонь, прижал руку к спинке кровати… Метит территорию, понял Имс, готовит гнездо для привлечения пары. Пары, которую он уже выбрал. У Имса никогда не было омеги, конечно, не было, но инстинкты в нем вопили и рвались наружу, инстинкты прекрасно понимали все происходящее – и горячо одобряли. Осталось доказать, что он вполне достоин быть этой парой.

О, он докажет.

Легко.

Имс почувствовал, что скалится. Все альфы в их семье получали омегу с первой попытки, не то что какие-то слабаки и неудачники.

Артур задрал точеные брови, явно не убежденный самоуверенностью Имса, и издал низкий воркующий звук. Имс слышал такой только в порно. В жизни это было в сто раз лучше. Медленно распахнув расстегнутую рубашку, Артур облизал пальцы, провел влажными от слюны пальцами по шее, между ключиц, по груди, животу. Вся кровь отлила от головы Имса – так резко, что в глазах у него потемнело. Артур неторопливо, шаг за шагом, приблизился – одновременно осторожный и целеустремленный, как хищник. Имс захлопнул за собой дверь. У них будут красивые и сильные дети, самые лучшие.

– Омега, – обняв Артура за талию, Имс прижал его бедра к своим, зарылся лицом в волосы, – ты хорошо подумал? Я уже не выпущу тебя…

– Мне поискать другого альфу? – промурлыкал Артур, отстраняясь, ослепительно улыбнулся, демонстрируя острые клыки. – Не такого трусливого? Который сможет меня взять?

Имс расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Этот омега сегодня испытывал его терпение слишком часто. И безнаказанно.

– О, конечно, я смогу тебя взять, – сказал он, – даже не сомневайся.

 

Короткая схватка закончилась, не успев начаться, – омега не был против ухаживаний. Пара символический укусов, пока Имс срывал с него одежду, да ощутимый тычок в ребра – и вот Имс уже резко кинул его на кровать, стирая кровь со щеки. После свадьбы никто не скажет, что ему достался слабак. Хорошо.

Артур немедленно приподнялся на локтях, раскидывая колени и глядя на Имса все с той же провокационной усмешкой. Слизнул кровь с нижней губы – конечно, не свою. Он выглядел настолько развратно, так оглушительно непристойно, что Имс утратил разум полностью. Теперь он будет делать с ним все, что захочет.

А он захочет, о, он захочет!

Даже не заметив, что избавился от одежды, Имс с рычанием бросился вперед, опрокинул этого наглеца на постель, подхватил его под колени, подтягивая к себе. Жадно лизнул внутреннюю сторону бедра, живот, на мгновение зарылся лицом в короткие жесткие волоски – запах сводил с ума. Лизнул головку аккуратного длинного члена – рот моментально наполнился слюной. Ему хотелось вылизывать это тело, покрывать собственным запахом, метить.

Но еще больше ему хотелось сделать Артура, наконец, своим.

Навалившись сверху, Имс качнул бедрами, чувствуя призывно приоткрытое, готовое принять его отверстие, – и, неровно вздохнув, толкнулся вперед, сразу входя на всю длину члена в эту раскаленную, влажную, ждущую глубину.

И едва не разрыдался от облегчения. Он наконец-то понял, ради чего жил. Понял, что означает быть целым, живым, настоящим. Артур словно был продолжением его собственного тела. Ограничение прав холостяков внезапно обрело смысл – и в самом деле, какие права могут быть у инвалида, половинки человека? Просто смешно.

Артур застонал, изо всех сил вжимаясь в Имса, подтолкнул его острой пяткой в поясницу, вынуждая двигаться. Узор на его лбу пылал в темноте, как неоновая вывеска.

Имс медленно вышел – только чтобы подразнить, посмотреть, как Артур извивается, весь покрытый потом, задыхается. Как хочет его, Имса. Но запах, вкус, жар так опьяняли, что Имс сам сорвался, забыл об игре – какие игры, когда он может брать омегу снова и снова? Ритмично, размашисто, сильно, с каждым толчком погружаясь все глубже, вжимаясь в пах Артура все сильнее, все крепче стискивая его влажные бедра.

Артур стонал и вскрикивал, бормотал что-то бессвязное. Нет, на сегодня его болтовни Имсу хватило с верхом. Наклонившись, Имс обхватил его рукой за затылок, притягивая к себе его голову, – сейчас Имс не чувствовал его веса – и заткнул единственным доступным способом. Горячо и властно, грубо просовывая язык в рот Артуру, заставляя молчать и получать удовольствие.

Имсу казалось, он может делать это вечно – проталкиваться в это жаждущее тело и выходить, чтобы снова войти. Но внезапно, с особо сильным толчком, головка его члена уткнулась во что-то горячее и упругое, Артур выгнулся с пронзительным воплем, приподнимая Имса над собой и тут же сжимая его бедра ногами – так, что Имс не смог бы выйти из него, даже если бы захотел.

Как будто он в состоянии был _захотеть_ чего-то подобного.

Артур бился под ним, крича, обнимая Имса руками и ногами до хруста в костях, грозя удушить, заливая их животы горячим скользким секретом. И как будто всего этого было недостаточно, раскаленные стенки обхватили член Имса, сжали его, и Имс в буквальном смысле слова увидел звезды. Будто все тело между ребрами и коленями у него взорвалось огнем, и это было самое обалденное ощущение в его жизни. На миг Имсу показалось, что он и правда умирает. Артур готов принять его, зачать его детей, прямо сейчас, и от одной этой мысли Имс упал в сокрушительный оргазм.

Он кончал, кончал и кончал, пока тело Артура продолжало стискивать его, забирая все до последней капли, и теперь они действительно были единым целым.

 

Имс лежал, распластавшись на кровати, и тяжело дышал. Под боком сопел мгновенно провалившийся в сон Артур – Имс знал, ощущал, что тот ужасно устал и перенервничал, и теперь ему нужно отдыхать.

Имс по-хозяйски обхватил Артура поперек тела.

Его до краев переполняли чувства – он даже боялся встать, чтобы не расплескать их. Подумать только, еще несколько часов назад он и не подозревал о своей ущербности, и лишь теперь, став по-настоящему цельным, с усмешкой оглядывался назад. Теперь они были вместе – навсегда.

Единственное, что смущало, – семьи их за это убьют.

Но об этом Имс подумает потом.


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: омегаверс!!1расрас; подразумевается секс между несовершеннолетними; попытка принуждения; две капли крови; ну и куда без штампов нашего фэндома - аристократы и волосы на неожиданных местах ))

Имс пришел в себя в вертолете.

Точнее, он пришел в себя в тесном пространстве, надежно привязанный к жесткому сидению, окруженный незнакомыми бетами и альфами и грохотом. Вскрикнув, он попытался вскочить – только чтобы неловко взмахнуть руками и пребольно треснуться затылком о подголовник кресла.

Кресла в вертолете, и связывающая Имса веревка оказалась всего лишь заботливо пристегнутым ремнем безопасности. В тот же момент окружающая реальность, щедро разбавленная воспоминаниями, бросилась в голову Имсу, и он в панике заозирался, разыскивая Артура. Место укола на шее саднило, но Имсу было не до этого.

– Артур! – крикнул он. – Артур!

Вокруг альфы, и его омега не с ним. Задыхаясь, Имс дернул ремень безопасности, не соображая, как его расстегнуть.

Сзади послышалась возня, пришедший в себя нос сообщил Имсу, что кроме альф и бет тут есть две омеги, один из которых…

– Артур!!! – заорал он.

– Пусти меня! – крикнул Артур где-то в задней части вертолета, что-то тяжелое упало, и секунду спустя гораздо более ловкие руки расстегнули, наконец-то, треклятый ремень, и Артур целиком забрался к Имсу на колени. Он был плотно замотан в простыню – под которой ничего не было. Только теперь Имс заметил, что на нем такой же наряд.

Пилот-альфа, лейтенант в кресле второго пилота – тоже альфа, две беты в форме гвардейцев – те, кого Имс мог видеть со своего места, – все они были из личной армии Келламара, если судить по нашивкам. Имс не сомневался, что те, кого он видеть не мог, – бета, альфа и омега сзади – тоже не из городской полиции. Он в полной заднице, вот что это означало. И, что хуже всего, он в этой заднице с Артуром. И он обязан их обоих из нее вытащить.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – шепотом спросил Артур. И добавил нервно: – Я сломал руку телохранителю. Я думал, тебя отравили.

Он потер маленькую ранку на шее Имса большим пальцем, слизнул с ногтя капельку крови. Имс позволил себе прикрыть глаза. Теперь, когда Артур рядом, он смог более-менее трезво думать. Ну, в основном, менее. Но все же…

Предыдущие три – или четыре? – нет, все же три дня он помнил довольно смутно. Все они были заполнены Артуром и безграничным счастьем, любовью, чувством целостности и полноты жизни. До того момента сегодня утром, когда Имс проснулся от смутного беспокойства. Артур крепко спал рядом, утомленный ночной активностью, Имс убрал волосы с его лица, наклонился поцеловать…

За дверью что-то взорвалось и…

Имс напрягся, зажмурившись, но так и не смог припомнить, что было после взрыва.

– Что произошло? – спросил он. – Как мы тут оказались?

– Мои родители нас нашли, – прошептал Артур, – в тебя выстрелили транквилизатором, а мне сделали укол. После того, как я сломал руку Джейсону. – Артур усмехнулся совсем не весело. – Мать обещал тебя пристрелить, если я не пойду. Я сказал, что ты Анкастер – если бы они решили, что ты местный низкоклассовый альфа, то убили бы тебя сразу. В «моих» интересах.

– Теперь за меня сначала возьмут выкуп, а потом торжественно повесят на воротах дворца Келламара, – пошутил Имс.

Но Артур только сильнее нахмурился, обнимая его за шею, легонько поцеловал в уголок губ. Имс чуял его беспокойство – кожей, носом, всеми органами чувств. Сейчас, когда вожделение на время отступило – похоже, вместе со снотворным ему вкололи какие-то гормоны, – Имса затопили другие чувства. Гнев, страх, желание защищать. Он крепче прижал к себе Артура, вдыхая успокаивающий запах всей грудью.

– Слишком много шума… тебе ничего не сделают, – наконец сказал Артур, – тебя могут просто отпустить домой, – его голос дрогнул. – Одного…

Спокойствие улетучилось, как дым: было – и нет.

– Я не уйду без тебя! – отрезал Имс, не замечая, как впивается пальцами в бедро Артура. И только когда тот зашипел от боли, Имс вздрогнул, ослабляя хватку, и добавил уже тише. – Ты мой. Никто не сможет нас разлучить. Мы уже были вместе, закон на нашей стороне, тебя нельзя отобрать.

– Хорошо, – прошептал Артур на самое ухо Имсу.

Звук лопастей изменился, и вертолет вздрогнул, заходя на посадку.

– Принц, пристегнитесь! – крикнул кто-то из задней части салона, и Артур беззвучно соскользнул на соседнее сидение, не отпуская руки Имса.

– Хорошо, – повторил он.

 

***

Вертолетная площадка дворца Келламара не пустовала: гвардейцы выстроились полукругом, встречая беглого принца и его «похитителя». Имс демонстративно на них не смотрел, помогая Артуру выбраться из вертолета. Для начала мая погода была прохладной, и Имс смерил мать Артура – именно им оказался второй омега на борту – ненавидящим взглядом. Он подозревал, что именно Тристана Келламара стоит благодарить за приятную прогулку в простынях. Омега князя Келламара был известной скотиной, поднаторевшей в самых грязных политических интригах и, по всеобщему мнению, полностью лишенной простых человеческих чувств вроде доброты и сострадания. Даже к собственным детям. Теперь Имс был уверен, что это правда.

Омега нахмурился – совсем как Артур, потом снял плащ и накинул его на плечи сына.

В задних рядах встречающих послышался шум, и Имс, не ожидавший от сюрпризов ничего приятного, обернулся. Беты расступались, пропуская кого-то, альфы недоуменно озирались. Князь Келламара, выбравшийся из вертолета вслед за своим омегой, еле слышно выругался, и Имс невольно сжал пальцы на локте Артура – ему все это не нравилось.

– Мой принц? – из толпы выбрался высокий широкоплечий альфа в парадном мундире гвардейца, с выражением тщательно отрепетированной обеспокоенности на лице. – Слава богу, тебя нашли! Скажи мне, что ты не пострадал…

Имс невольно выпрямился, стараясь казаться повыше, постарше, покрупнее и вообще… повыразительнее. Эту физиономию он узнал моментально. Стефан Скалла собственной персоной. Старший внучатый племянник достославного и справедливейшего Императора. _Поклонник_ Артура.

Стефан и раньше казался Имсу избалованным высокомерным засранцем, теперь же в его лице и вовсе обнаружились все возможные пороки. И даже несколько невозможных. Имс автоматически выдвинулся вперед. Его семья достаточно богата и влиятельна, чтобы помериться со Скалла. Увести омегу у них из-под носа.

Стефан будто споткнулся, узрев наконец, в каком виде Артур вернулся в отчий дом, а еще скорее – заметив постороннего альфу прямо по курсу. Альфу, чья рука так по-хозяйски поддерживала Артура под локоть. Скалла шагнул к нему, и Артур заметно отшатнулся, пряча руки за спину, – это движение было инстинктивным, продиктованным естественным отвращением омеги к любым чужим альфам, отвращением, которое он не мог и не хотел контролировать во время гона.

– Это мой бывший жених, – громким, театральным шепотом сказал он.

– Я в курсе, – процедил Имс, расправляя плечи.

– Что значит _бывший_? – возмущенно спросил Скалла, переводя взгляд на взъерошенного Имса. – Какого черта тут Анкастер?

И он сделал невероятную, непростительную вещь – схватил Артура за руку и дернул к себе.

Кровь бросилась Имсу в голову. Замерзшие ноги, все еще скованное от действия транквилизаторов тело, куча любопытных свидетелей – все это моментально потеряло свое значение. В глазах потемнело, и Имс ринулся на соперника.

Кажется, это стало неожиданностью. К тому времени, когда окружающие сообразили, что происходит, и додумались вмешаться, драка была в самом разгаре.

Имс успел кого-то укусить, когда его оттаскивали – ему было уже решительно все равно, с кем драться, ярость внутри требовала хоть какого-то выхода. И только когда Артур схватил его за руки, сжал до боли, встряхнул, заглядывая Имсу в глаза, реальность вместе с неприятно-прохладным ветром и болью от ссадины на плече потихоньку просочилась в перегруженную событиями голову Имса. Так же резко, как вышел из себя, он успокоился и осторожно оглянулся.

Все глазели.

– Это будет в новостях, – мрачно сказал Тристан Келламара.

И выругался с недостойной своего положения горячностью.

– Ты за это заплатишь! – Скалла стряхнул с себя руки гвардейцев и стер кровь с губы.

– Отведите же их в дом, в конце-то концов! – рявкнул утративший спокойствие князь Келламара. – Принц замерз!

 

***

Скандал начался с пощечины.

Сначала родители Артура еще пытались выяснить, что же все-таки произошло. Джеральд Келламара склонялся к версии, что Имс неким коварным образом похитил его непорочного сына и насильно на нем женился. Тристан, очевидно, знал своего сына получше – он предполагал, что Артур сам сбежал, а Имс каким-то образом узнал об этом и решил отомстить семье Келламара, совратив их наследника. Стефана в приемную не пустили, опасаясь повторной драки. И правильно сделали, мстительно подумал Имс. Он вовсе не прочь был сейчас с кем-нибудь подраться, и бывший жених Артура подходил на эту роль как никто другой. В отсутствие Стефана основным претендентом на трепку оставался брат Артура, Маркус, которому зачем-то позволили присутствовать. Этот Маркус настаивал на версии с насилием.

Имс его уже ненавидел.

– Мы заранее договорились о побеге, – не моргнув глазом соврал он. И добавил со всей оставшейся любезностью и выдержкой. – Мы давно любим друг друга.

И вот тогда Тристан Келламара влепил замершему от удивления Артуру пощечину. А потом все пошло наперекосяк.

Имс вздрогнул, прикрывая глаза, разрываясь между порывом защитить Артура и воспитанием, запрещавшим даже смотреть на то, как бьют омегу. Отец и брат Артура синхронно отвернулись.

– Перестань, – звенящим от гнева голосом сказал Артур. – Здесь же альфы!

– А я уверен, что это не его вина, мама, – затараторил Маркус. – Анкастер его изнасиловал. Я не знаю, как Артура удалось вывести из дома, возможно, его обманули…

– Я ушел сам, – огрызнулся Артур. – И меня никто не насиловал. Имс сказал тебе – мы договорились заранее.

– Он сейчас не может себя контролировать, – почти умоляюще настаивал Маркус, – он скажет все, чтобы выгородить этого мерзавца.

– Заткнись!

Лицо Артура покраснело, руки сжались в кулаки, и Имс почти физически ощутил, как гнев затапливает все его тело, бьется под кожей. Этот щенок раздражает Артура, _огорчает_ его…

– Твой брат прекрасно может себя контролировать, – процедил Тристан, – получше твоего.

Маркус побледнел.

– Незаметно.

– Скажи спасибо, я вообще разрешаю тебе стоять рядом с Артуром, – сказал Имс. Его бесил этот альфа, бесили его слова и само существование альф в одной комнате с Артуром, если на то пошло. – Когда мы уедем домой, я не позволю тебе его навещать!

– Мне не нужно спрашивать твоего разрешения, Артур не твой!

И внезапно вся цивилизованность Имса кончилась.

 

***

Имс неверяще уставился на дверь, не осознавая, не позволяя себе понять, что произошло. Их разлучили… Их разлучили! Как будто из него вынули сердце. Вынули вообще все внутренности, оставив хрупкую, наполненную страданием оболочку. Его сокровище, его лучшую часть отняли, отрезали от Имса, и теперь на его месте зияла огромная рана. Артура забрали, Артура забрали, и Имс не смог его удержать, защитить. Отстоять. И если его омегу обидят, если причинят вред – Имс так и не узнает. Он будет сидеть тут, запертый, как собака.

Да, он подрался с этим альфой, но вряд ли даже самый несправедливый суд обвинит его в этом. Ни один альфа в здравом уме не будет лезть к паре во время гона. Он подрался с Маркусом, гвардейцы Келламара подрались с ним, было много криков и шума…

А потом Имса притащили сюда и заперли. Одного.

Имс с размаху ударился о дверь, но та осталась непоколебимой и равнодушной к его отчаянию. Она отделяет его от Артура, проклятая деревяшка!

Обхватив голову руками, Имс пронзительно закричал.

 

***

Джеральд Келламара, нахмурившись, поправил монитор.

– Мне не нравится то, что мы делаем, – сказал он.

Тристан провел ладонями по лицу. Ему тоже не нравилось.

– Нужно хотя бы попытаться все поправить, – неохотно ответил он. – Прежде чем соглашаься на Анкастера. Мы обещали Скалла дать шанс. Может быть, Артур… может, он будет благосклонен к Стефану.

– Может, – мрачно ответил Джеральд, но судя по тону, сам он в это не верил.

Князь Келламара боготворил старшего сына.

– Дадим им несколько минут, – жалобно предложил Тристан.

На экране Артур опасливо осматривал комнату, в которой его заперли. В простыне, растрепанный и шатающийся от усталости он выглядел совсем ребенком. Дверь открылась, в помещении возник Стефан Скалла – и дверь снова захлопнулась. На лице Артура отразилась целая гамма эмоций: недоверие, разочарование, обида. И, наконец, ярость.

– Как вы можете?! – крикнул он, глядя прямо в камеру.

Тристан поежился, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска стыда.

– Артур… – начал Стефан.

Артур отступил к стене, подбираясь и готовясь оказать отпор.

– Не подходи ко мне!

Скалла проигнорировал требование и попытался взять его за руки. Чтобы тут же кубарем полететь на пол от сокрушительного удара в челюсть. Артур не просто так проводил в спортивном зале восемь часов в неделю.

– Я сказал, не подходи ко мне! – крикнул он, напряженно следя, как ошеломленный Стефан поднимается на ноги.

– Омега, ты с ума сошел?! – невнятно спросил Скалла. Челюсть у него явно работала не очень.

А потом он опять попробовал прикоснуться к Артуру.

На этот раз полилась кровь. Недолго думая, Артур укусил его за руку – и снова, когда альфа попытался схватить его за волосы.

Стефан, зажимая глубокую рану, отскочил. Феромоны начали свое действие – взгляд Стефана сделался затуманенным, дыхание – тяжелым, и он не сводил глаз с непокорного омеги.

– Ты мой, – угрожающе заявил он. – Тебя мне обещали, и я все равно тебя возьму!

Артур выглядел… отчаявшимся. Он практически не ел и не спал трое суток, и против полного сил альфы у него было мало шансов. Тристан запустил руку в волосы. Он не был готов заходить так далеко.

– Артур его не хочет… – начал было он.

Но был прерван громким треском. Артур на экране вытворял что-то странное. На глазах ошарашенного Стефана он поднял стул и со всех сил ударил им об стенку.

И еще раз.

И снова.

Стул не выдержал пытки и развалился. Артур поднял увесистую перекладину и взмахнул ей наподобие дубинки.

– Меня даже не арестуют, – он провел тыльной стороной руки по лицу, размазывая кровь и слезы, – даже не арестуют и никто не осудит – у меня горячка гона, все знают. Я тебя убью, клянусь. Только попробуй подойти.

И Тристан не выдержал.

– Нам не нужен этот Скалла, – лихорадочно зашептал он, – черт с ним, черт с ним.

– Он заставил моего мальчика плакать, – с ненавистью сказал князь Келламара. – Больной извращенец! Мы вернем залог и отошлем его домой…

 

***

Когда дверь открылась – спустя вечность, – Имс был на грани безумия. А может, и за гранью – он не следил.

Все тело болело, голова раскалывалась от суетливых, панических мыслей, и Имсу казалось, что он не может дышать, стены сжимаются, превращаясь в гроб. Они замуровали его тут, оставили одного погибать, неспособного смириться с ужасной потерей. Имс понимал теперь, почему так мало вдовцов выживает. Понимал бы – если бы мог думать.

А потом дверь открылась, и Имс, не глядя, бросился на первого, кто переступил порог. И только испуганный вскрик и такой знакомый запах, такой родной и любимый, остановили его, заставили замереть в паре движений от того, чтобы прокусить вошедшему горло.

– Артур, – выдавил Имс, не смея поверить своим глазам и носу.

И, еще не веря, он сжал Артура в объятиях. Застонал, прижимаясь всем телом, зажмуриваясь, на одну короткую секунду позволяя всем органам чувств вобрать вернувшееся счастье, как высохшая губка набирает воду. Пару минут назад он был весь отчаяние и боль, а теперь радость затопила его до краев, вытесняя все остальные эмоции. Даже то, что там, в коридоре за дверью, были посторонние, на миг померкло и притупилось.

Артур дрожал, от него пахло страхом, усталостью, кровью и – немного – чужим альфой. Этим поганцем Скалла. Имса и самого трясло, а теперь просто скрутило от ярости. Не сводя взгляда с дверного проема, он оттеснил Артура в дальний угол комнатушки.

Тот все еще был в простыне, уже изрядно запачканной, лицо в пятнах засохшей крови, и в руках он сжимал какую-то бесформенную деревяшку, – Имс заметил это только что, и это его шокировало. Почему Артуру, принцу, не дали одеться, что происходило там наверху?

– Он тебя обидел, мое солнце? – напряженно спросил Имс.

Артур сильнее стиснул свою палку.

– Кровь не моя…

Но закончить он не успел. В комнату шагнул его отец.

Имс подобрался, взглядом оценивая расстояние между ними. Келламара был старше, крупнее и опытнее, он был _целым_ человеком, но Имс готов был погибнуть прежде, чем снова допустит ошибку и позволит ему – или кому-либо – подойти близко к Артуру.

Артур предостерегающе сжал его запястье, потом запустил пальцы в длинные волосы на шее Имса и принялся успокаивающе поглаживать. Он тоже не сводил взгляда с отца, и Имс облизнул пересохшие губы. Этот альфа тут не один, каковы их шансы выбраться из крепости, каковы _его_ шансы вывести отсюда Артура и выйти самому? Ничтожные… но он попытается.

Келламара тяжело вздохнул. Он не пытался пересечь невидимую границу, за которой личное пространство Имса оказалось бы грубо нарушенным. Все альфы на собственном опыте знали, как быстро кончается их разумность во время гона. Особенно если омега рядом.

– Какой боевитый, – пробормотал князь. Выпрямился, расправил плечи и сказал торжественно: – Я клянусь… клянусь честью Келламара не пытаться вас разлучить. И не причинять тебе вреда. Мой сын хочет быть с тобой, – судя по лицу, князю стоило огромного усилия не скривиться, – мне это не нравится, я бы никогда на это не согласился. Но он хочет тебя, поэтому я клянусь.

Имс не смягчился. Нисколько. Эти люди определенно не желали ему добра.

– Пусть ваш омега тоже поклянется, – потребовал он.

Князь сузил глаза и поджал губы, вероятно, оскорбленный недоверием. Плевать Имсу было на его оскорбления. На кону стояло слишком многое.

– Тристан! – позвал Келламара.

Мгновение – и мать Артура скользнул в комнату, как куница – такой же гибкий и кровожадный. Имс только теперь заметил, как красив Тристан Келламара, и как его старший сын на него похож. Имс искренне надеялся, что от матери Артур унаследовал только внешность.

– Я клянусь, – недовольно сказал Тристан. – Я бы с большим удовольствием отправил тебя домой, но если Артур что-то задумает… – Он хмыкнул.

Имс покосился на Артура, следя за его реакцией.

– Они сдержат слово, – сказал тот.

У Имса на этот счет было свое мнение – и все же будто огромная гора свалилась с плеч, и от неожиданной легкости он покачнулся. Артур останется с ним… навсегда… неужели это правда?

Но расслабляться было рано. Все это вполне мог быть какой-то трюк. Келламара, будто прочитав его мысли, достал из кармана мобильник – Имс узнал в нем собственный телефон, – наклонился, положил телефон на пол и толкнул к Имсу. Тот быстро подобрал трубку.

– Позвони родителям, – сказал князь, – нам нужно обсудить свадьбу.

Имс быстро набрал номер матери. Хорошо бы родители не отключили свои телефоны. Прислуга вряд ли решится потревожить их сейчас.

– Алло, – после десятого гудка в трубке раздался раздраженный голос Ральфа Анкастера, – Имс, сейчас не…

– Я во дворце Келламара, – быстро сказал Имс, пока отец не бросил трубку. И добавил прямо в ошеломленную паузу: – Я женился на их старшем сыне. Отец… не могли бы вы с мамой приехать?

Имс закрыл глаза, готовясь к буре.

– Повтори, что ты сказал, – очень тихо сказал Ральф.

– Я. Женился. На Артуре Келламара, – повторил Имс.

 

***

Имс отстраненно разглядывал себя в зеркало, приглаживая мокрые волосы, ероша отросшую на затылке и шее гриву, чтобы она поскорее высохла. Плечи и руки расцвечивали красочные синяки – следы борьбы сначала с женихом Артура, потом с братом Артура, потом с дверью в подвале дома Артура. Бурная свадьба, ничего не скажешь.

Имс беспокоился. Ему пришлось отпустить Артура на половину для омег, и провожать его пошел Маркус. Маркуса Имс знал – он всегда старался запоминать альф, которые ему не нравились, особенно кровных врагов. Имс слышал, как Маркус попытался сделать Артуру замечание, и _что именно_ Артура сказал ему в ответ.

Имс усмехнулся, натягивая брюки. Одежду ему принесли молчаливые слуги – ту, что привезли из дома его родители. Здесь, во «вражеском гнезде», он не мог взять ничего. С родителями Имс успел поговорить ровно пять минут. Мать Имса едва сдерживался, чтобы не кричать на своего «идиота-сына». Впрочем, разгневанного лица матери Имс не видел, настолько плотно тот был закутан в вуаль. Семья Имса не была особо консервативной, но яркую брачную окраску демонстрировать не решился бы даже самый неконсервативный человек. Май вступал в свои права, и только омеги вроде Тристана Келламара, рассчитывающие в этом сезоне пристроить собственных детей, пользовались антидотом. Остальные радостно отдавались на милость природы.

Имс и сам бы с удовольствием отдался на милость.

Отец кричать не стал – он просто пообещал лишить Имса наследства за эту выходку, _за Келламара, о, боже_! Князь Анкастер явился с парой десятков гвардейцев – они остались на лужайке напротив парадного входа. Наверняка идея, что его наследник добровольно женился на Келламара, показались старшему Анкастеру дурной шуткой или бредом одурманенного какими-то наркотиками сознания. Признание Имса разочаровало его до глубины души.

Впрочем, тот и не ждал, что родители сразу одобрят этот брак.

Потом Имса отправили приводить себя в порядок, и он справедливо подозревал, что основная трепка еще впереди. Плевать он на это хотел, честно говоря.

Имс поспешно застегнул рубашку, поправил брюки, поморщившись. Что бы ему ни вкололи, оно явно уже выветрилось, и тесная одежда на нижней части тела не добавляла Имсу комфорта и хорошего настроения.

Но он потерпит. Имс жаждал покончить со всем этим и забрать Артура домой. В их дом. Навсегда.

 

***

Отец что-то говорил, но Имс, конечно, не слушал. Они клялись вернуть ему Артура, и если этого не произойдет в ближайшие десять… нет, пять минут, то он сам пойдет искать! И найдет! Им его не спрятать. Имс не замечал, что мечется туда-сюда по комнате, то и дело натыкаясь на мебель, не в состоянии успокоиться хотя бы на секунду.

– Он мой, – в отчаянии сказал он, резко останавливаясь и пряча лицо в ладонях, – он мой. Я хочу его, я без него не могу!

Ральф, отец Имса, прервал свою, несомненно, осуждающую речь и глубоко вздохнул.

– Я понимаю, – наконец признал он. – Но гон пройдет. А он Келламара…

Имс снова заметался, отключая слух. Ему все это было совсем неинтересно. То, что у Артура была фамилия, с точки зрения Имса представляло собой малоценную, незначительную информацию. Гораздо важнее были его золотые глаза, его губы, такие мягкие и желанные, его руки, и запах – Имс застонал, он с ума сходил от этого запаха, этот запах был тут везде, и Артур тоже должен быть тут, рядом с ним, в этот самый момент! Сколько же можно ждать?!

Но в тот самый момент, когда он, утративший всякое здравомыслие, готов был и в самом деле броситься на поиски своей пропавшей в недрах дворца половины, дальние двери общей гостиной распахнулись, и в проеме возникли родители Артура. Как чертики из табакерки, злобно подумал Имс. Он знал, что его родители уже обсудили с родителями Артура условия брачного контракта. Он взглянет на документ. Может быть. Потом. Размеры выкупа за омегу и приданого волновали его сейчас в последнюю очередь. Он согласился бы взять Артура, даже если бы им вовсе негде было бы жить, и ему пришлось бы идти работать на бензоколонку.

– Артур сейчас спустится, – сообщил Тристан.

Будто бы прочитал мысли Имса. Хотя, возможно, эта конкретная мысль не представляла ни для кого из присутствующих секрета.

В напряженной тишине все расселись в кресла с разных сторон небольшого дубового столика, разграничивающего два недружелюбно настроенных лагеря. Расстояние, которое оставляли между собой князья-альфы, в бедных кварталах могло бы вместить целый выводок. Кресла для омег традиционно поставили чуть дальше на случай, если они не захотят вмешиваться. Мать Имса скрипнул креслом, отодвигая его подальше под защиту своего супруга и дергая край вуали. Он не хотел тут находиться. Мать Артура удовлетворился положенными десятью дюймами. Он не был в течке и явно не собирался уступать инициативу альфе.

Имс тоже не хотел тут находиться. И тоже не хотел уступать инициативу. Он проигнорировал приготовленное для него место и остался стоять, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он чувствовал Артура. Чувствовал его приближение, и все его тело как будто подавалось навстречу, натянутое, как струна.

– Принц хочет войти, – сообщил секретарь – и, повинуясь кивку, распахнул дверь.

Артур шагнул внутрь, замер на пороге на одно мгновение, глядя прямо на Имса совершенно безумными глазами, но взял себя в руки и тихо прошел на свое место – рядом с матерью. Его успели переодеть в торжественное платье – длинное плотное одеяние, затягивающее фигуру, явно жесткое и неудобное, но даже в нем он двигался плавно и непринужденно.

Имсу стоило нечеловеческих усилий не броситься к нему. Запах, близость его омеги моментально оглушили и ослепили его, лишили почти всех чувств и эмоций, кроме непреодолимой тяги.

– Имс, сядь на свое место, – резко сказал Ральф. – Мы не можем начать.

Имс тут же передумал огрызаться и поспешно упал в предназначенное для него кресло.

– Принеси шкатулку, – приказал отец Артура секретарю.

Тот растворился, как призрак. Несколько томительных минут царила тишина – казалось, все бояться пошевелиться или вздохнуть, чтобы не сорвать ритуал. Не спровоцировать ссору, драку или даже целую войну. Напряжение в воздухе буквально искрило.

Секретарь возник вновь и беззвучно передал матери Артура шкатулку из темного, потускневшего от старости дерева. Будто рад был поскорее избавиться от опасной ноши.

Имс сжал кулаки.

Тристан поднялся, бережно взял шкатулку и поставил ее на стол. Постоял минутку. И решительно щелкнул резным замком, распахивая крышку и обнажая покрытое темно-синим бархатом нутро.

Внутри лежала открытка. Простой кусочек дорогого картона с гербом Келламара в центре. Тристан достал открытку – под ней не было других, и сердце Имса снова сжалось от гнева и отвращения – и осторожно, будто что-то хрупкое, передал ее Артуру. Тот, ни на секунду не отрывая внимательного, немигающего взгляда от Имса, лизнул картон. А потом быстрым движением сложил открытку пополам, достал что-то из кармана и сунул внутрь послания. Тристан недовольно нахмурился, но молча принял от Артура импровизированное послание и, не разворачивая, передал своему альфе. Тот убрал открытку в заранее подготовленный конверт, тщательно запечатал и надписал.

– Передай это лично Имсу Анкастеру, – сказал он секретарю.

Имсу стоило огромных усилий не вырвать конверт. Вместо этого он с достоинством поднялся, спокойно изучил посылку («Имсу Анкастеру», было написано на конверте ровным, твердым почерком), распечатал и – наконец-то – достал открытку.

Она пахла божественно. Даже уже одурманенному гормонами Имсу она показалась самым лучшим, что он нюхал в этом доме. Кроме самого Артура, конечно.

Под гербом было написано одно короткое слово: «Артур». Принцу не нужно рассказывать потенциальным женихам, кто он такой. Имс улыбнулся – даже если бы Артур не был принцем, он все равно не снизошел бы до пространных представлений.

Внутри открытки лежал небольшой клочок ткани. Имс пошатнулся от волнения. Раньше, в варварские времена, родители омеги присылали всем заинтересованным альфам кусочек пропитанной феромонами простыни. Теперь так поступали только самые патриархальные и религиозные семейства. Или отчаявшиеся влюбленные, желающие сообщить, что не примут другого претендента. Имс прижал клочок к щеке, на мгновение закрывая глаза. Он сохранит его на память как самое дорогое свидетельство любви.

Открытка вместе с подарком отправилась во внутренний карман, и Имс впервые позволил себе вздох. Пока не облегчения, нет. Но все шло своим чередом, и сватовство состоялось.

Артур сел в кресло – внешне расслабленный, но пальцы побелели на подлокотниках. Он тоже нервничал. Это почему-то успокоило Имса, придало ему решимости. Он должен сделать все, чтобы его омега не волновался.

– Отец, я хочу взять омегу, – громко и четко сказал он.

– А то ты его не брал, – еле слышно пробормотал мать Имса.

Но тот не нашел в себе сил даже покраснеть. Его отец ответил предписанной фразой:

– Ты альфа, поступай, как считаешь уместным.

Имс глубоко вздохнул. С этого момента он считался совершеннолетним. Но еще не полноценным гражданином, не полноценным человеком. Еще нет.

– Я хочу жениться на вашем сыне, – сказал он хрипло – и обрадовался, что голос, по крайней мере, не задрожал. Он еще не совсем безнадежен. – Могу я искать его благосклонности?

Князь Келламара нахмурился, изображая размышления. Или колебания. Имсу было наплевать – он смотрел только на Артура. Это самый важный момент. Теперь, после получения открытки, ему даже не нужно разрешение родителей Артура. Если сам омега не откажет… если он не передумал… Нет, нет, Артур не мог передумать, это все бред воспаленного сознания, он же прислал клочок простыни…

Имс испуганно моргнул, когда отец Артура внезапно подал голос, врываясь в его хаотично скачущие мысли.

– Если он согласен, я не стану возражать.

Ну наконец-то! Имс уже готов был лезть на стену от бесконечности этого муторного ритуала. Наверное, он помогал их родителям почувствовать себя непринужденней, но сам Имс не испытывал непринужденности. Ни капельки.

– Артур, – выдавил он – и с ужасом понял, что голос ему все-таки отказывает. Имс смутно помнил, что нужно спросить что-то о возможных соперниках – но что?

Громко хмыкнув, Артур резко поднялся из кресла, его платье сердито зашуршало. Сердце Имса провалилось куда-то вниз, так быстро, что голова закружилась. Как будто до этого он мог стоять ровно. Неужели Артур рассердился, неужели Имс сделал что-то не так? Ему казалось, что сейчас у него нет своих эмоций, нет своих мыслей, нет _его самого_ – ничего, отдельного от Артура, и даже намек на неодобрение вызывал у него гремучую смесь отчаяния и гнева. Сейчас Имсу с трудом верилось, что эта невероятная, всепоглощающая связь ослабеет меньше, чем через неделю.

– Ты хотел спросить, нет ли у меня других поклонников, – чистым, практически спокойным голосом сказал Артур.

Имс кивнул.

– Я сражусь с ними, – с готовностью пообещал он.

Он их на кусочки порвет. Или уже порвал. Хоть всех разом – ни один альфа не приблизится к его сокровищу. Даже не посмотрит в его направлении…

Мягкая, приятно прохладная ладонь легла ему на лоб, и Имс очнулся, сообразив, что рычит. К его щекам моментально прилила кровь.

– Ты уже. Сразился, – сказал Артур, ласково погладил Имса по лицу, поцеловал в подбородок. Имс задрожал, когда горячее даже сквозь слои тяжелой ткани тело прижалось к нему. – Я сегодня же сделаю татуировку.

Упав на колени, Имс нежно взял его за руки и поцеловал каждую ладонь.

– Я так тебя люблю… – прошептал он.

– Мы рады породниться, – мрачным голосом сказал отец Имса, – пусть этот брак будет плодовитым.

– Пусть этот брак будет плодовитым, – кисло отозвался отец Артура.

Артур наклонился, обнимая Имса за шею и прижимаясь щекой к его щеке.

– Нет, завтра… – решил он.


	3. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: омегаверс!!1расрас; подразумевается секс между несовершеннолетними; немного насилия по отношению к посторонним (да, Имс драчун, раскаиваюсь); белый павлин; прекрасная Вальтер Доминатор в роли ОЖП.

Имс выглянул в окно: подстриженные лужайки, фонтан, белоснежный павлин. Ничего опасного – на первый взгляд. Но Имс не позволил себе расслабиться. Здесь, в логове врага, даже павлинов нельзя было считать безопасными.

Через лужайку прошел альфа, направляясь к противоположному крылу дома, и Имс окаменел, готовясь к схватке. Один только вид потенциального соперника вызывал у него едва сдерживаемое бешенство.

Ласковое воркование, доносящееся со стороны постели, становилось все громче и тревожнее, и это только подогревало волнение измученного постоянной настороженностью Имса. Когда он в сотый раз ощупывал оконные створки, нежные звуки превратились в настоящее рычание, басовитый раздраженный гул. Этот звук проникал в самую сердцевину Имса, вибрировал в его костях. Имс быстро оглянулся – похоже, его ждет трепка.

Его омега злится.

Его омега злится _на него_.

Имс вздрогнул всем телом, снова нервозно оглянулся на постель – огромный кокон из одеял, простыней, подушек и всего, что Имсу удалось найти в припадке гнездования, возвышался в центре. Омега ждал в гнезде, ждал, сердился и волновался, и Имса тянуло туда, как магнитом.

Но сначала он должен убедиться, что никто не причинит им вреда! Метнувшись к двери, Имс дернул за ручку, убеждаясь, что запор по-прежнему надежен, – и в мгновение ока забрался в мягкую душную нору. Чтобы тут же получить ощутимый укус в плечо и пинок в живот. Артур явно не был настроен на благосклонность к альфе, постоянно куда-то исчезающему и пренебрегающему его сверкающей персоной.

– Тихо, любовь моя, – успокаивающе забормотал Имс, уворачиваясь от очередного укуса и вжимая извивающегося омегу в мягкий матрас.

Здесь, под одеялами, все пропиталось сводящим с ума запахом, и Имс, не в силах сопротивляться, принялся самозабвенно вылизывать всю кожу, до которой ему удавалось дотянуться. Ему хотелось, чтобы омега заполнился им, пропах насквозь, и Имс не жалел усилий, снова и снова облизывая и посасывая, покрывая влажными поцелуями каждый крохотный кусочек кожи, раньше оставшийся без внимания. Артур, несколько секунд по инерции сопротивляющийся, резко обмяк и расслабился, задышал тяжело, выгибаясь и подставляясь под жадный язык Имса.

Глубоко вздохнув, тот прикусил зубами уже насквозь промокший пластырь на щеке Артура – легкая медицинская примесь на языке раздражала его немного, заставляла возвращаться к небольшому квадратику ткани. Но в этот момент Артур, озверевший от ожидания, совсем не деликатно толкнул его в грудь, переворачивая, и от резкого движения оба они выкатились из гнезда.

– Хватит! – прорычал Артур, усаживаясь на Имса верхом. – Люби меня или уходи!

Укус на плече Имса кровоточил, и Артур изогнулся, сладострастно слизывая кровь, улыбнулся окровавленными губами, сжимая пальцы на бицепсах Имса все сильнее, вонзая ногти в кожу. Насилие удивительным образом делало его еще прекраснее.

Имс ухмыльнулся в ответ.

– Попробуй прогнать меня, омега, – игриво сказал он.

И, внезапно высвободив руку, схватил Артура за затылок и притянул к себе для горячего, страстного поцелуя.

 

Татуировку сделали два дня назад, и у Имса до сих пор дрожали руки от волнения, и возбуждения, и желания содрать пластырь и рассматривать ее, разглядывать, трогать и целовать, пока он вжимает Артура в постель, двигаясь в нем сильно и глубоко, овладевая им. Чувствовать, что Артур принадлежит ему, только ему одному, всегда, до самой смерти Имса когда-нибудь в далеком-далеком будущем, что никто больше не посмеет посягнуть на его _собственность_ , его сокровище, драгоценность.

Рисунок делал немолодой омега – спокойный, как черепаха, и до головокружения обколотый гормонами Имс нарезал круги вокруг него и расслабленно возлежащего в кресле Артура. Если бы мастер не был омегой, Имс ему руки оторвал бы за одну только попытку прикоснуться к лицу Артура, только за то, что ему _пришло в голову_ причинить Артуру боль.

Впрочем, Артур не выглядел страдающим. Напротив, вид у него был вполне довольный – самодовольный даже – и счастливый. И он ни капельки не нервничал, в отличие от бедного, взвинченного Имса. Он напевал что-то бессвязное и мелодичное, следя за мечущимся Имсом сияющими внутренним светом глазами. Наконец он смилостивился и протянул Имсу руку. Тот бросился вперед, падая перед креслом на колени и сжимая пальцы Артура, будто утопающий – последний кусок деревяшки. Артур улыбнулся. Мастер повернул его лицо за подбородок и продолжил работу.

Теперь щеку Артура украшал квадратик пластыря: саму татуировку Имс видел только мельком сразу после окончания работы, и один вид герба Анкастеров привел его в такое волнение и эйфорию, что он потерял дар речи. Снять этот дурацкий пластырь теперь можно будет только в день свадьбы. Но ничто не мешало Имсу вылизывать его и осторожно покусывать края. Если пластырь сам отвалится раньше – разве он виноват?

– Ты мой, – шептал он, проводя языком по жесткому краю пластыря, – только мой, – бормотал он, обхватывая губами маленькие потемневшие от возбуждения и ласки соски, – и всегда будешь моим!

Артур не возражал.

 

***

Имс проснулся ближе к ночи – за окном уже стемнело, и где-то в кустах живой изгороди надрывно заливался соловей. Артур спал рядом, но зашевелился сразу же, как только Имс выбрался из теплой норы. Имс собирался пойти и добыть для своего омеги пищу. Задача не такая уж трудная – слуги регулярно оставляли подносы с едой в кабинете Артура, – но не лишенная определенного налета романтики и опасности. Все-таки путь в кабинет лежал через гостиную, а Артур оставался тут совсем один на целых пять минут. От идеи взять Артура с собой в кабинет Имс отказался сразу: тот категорически не хотел покидать логово и на попытки вытащить его из кровати реагировал агрессивно. И сейчас он сел на кровати, глядя на Имса с раздраженным вопросом на сонном лице.

Действовать приходилось быстро и решительно.

– Я за едой, – сообщил Имс, прислушиваясь к тишине в соседней комнате.

Артур зло прищурился. Имс знал, что ему не нравится оставаться одному, Имс уже не раз сполна ощутил на себе его гнев – но и позволить слугам оставлять еду под дверью, как хотел Артур, он не мог. Единственный раз, когда они попробовали, Имс распахнул дверь и набросился на первого же, кто оказался в его поле зрения.

И совершенно не раскаивался.

 

Этот дом, это логово Келламара на полном серьезе грозило оставить его параноиком на всю жизнь. Не то чтобы Имса задевали за живое ненавидящие взгляды слуг и гвардейцев – нет, ничего иного он от них и не ждал: он утащил бесценного принца прямо из их неловких рук, так им и надо, этим наглым Келламара… Но оставаться с Артуром в замке врагов, когда они оба так беспомощны, когда он так легко отвлекается и не может держать все под контролем, и его уже однажды удалось застать врасплох – кажется, он будет помнить об этом унижении, и страхе, и невыносимой боли вечно.

Имс невольно вздрогнул, позволяя воспоминаниям на секунду овладеть разумом, но тут же встряхнулся. Он не может расслабиться и раскиснуть. Сначала они оба должны отсюда выбраться. А для этого ему нужно хотя бы попытаться держать себя в руках.

Что, учитывая обстоятельства, было чертовски трудно – со слугами Келламара, гвардейцами Келламара, князем Келламара и его богом проклятым омегой Келламара… И о младших Келламара тоже нельзя забывать.

И если Маркусу Имс готов был свернуть шею в любой подходящий момент, то пытаться задушить Вилсона ему, наверное, все-таки не стоило. Даже если Вилсон в свои тринадцать еще не созрел и не пах омегой. Даже если он был надоедливым, отвратительно любопытным и – черт побери! – влез в их с Артуром брачное гнездо.

Келламара, положительно, были сумасшедшими самоубийцами все до единого.

 

Это очередное происшествие в целой череде выводящих Имса из себя происшествий приключилось накануне. После нападения на прислугу те, кто приносил еду, вняли предупреждению и стали оставлять завтрак, обед и ужин как можно дальше от Имса – но в пределах его досягаемости. Имс с тех пор ощущал себя отважным героем, отправляющимся в полное тягот путешествие, чтобы добыть своему возлюбленному охотничьи трофеи, и Артур принимал эти подношения с благосклонностью.

Искренней, пылкой благосклонностью только что женившегося омеги.

Это их и подвело.

Имс так увлекся благосклонностью Артура, что услышал еле уловимый шорох слишком поздно. Резко повернув голову, он посмотрел в сторону двери – и глазам своим не поверил. За ними подглядывали.

Подглядывали.

За ним в его брачном гнезде с его омегой.

Имс шокировано моргнул; какую-то долю секунды его мозг тщетно пытался осмыслить происходящее, а потом кипящая кровь бросилась в голову, затягивая окружающую реальность багровым туманом и смывая все мысли до единой.

Предполагаемый враг не успел даже вздохнуть, не то что вскрикнуть – а Имс уже бросился вперед. Секундой позже их тела обрушились на пол в коридоре, Имс вцепился одной рукой в длинные волосы, второй – в тонкую шейку противника, тот в ужасе пискнул…

– Это мой младший брат, – нежные, но твердые, как сталь, руки Артура обвили Имса за плечи, ласковый голос шептал прямо в ухо. – Он омега. Он ребенок. Ты слышишь?

Имс в испуге отшатнулся. Омега?

– Омега? – он растерянно посмотрел на склонившегося перед ним Артура, перевел взгляд на распростертого под ним врага.

«Враг» действительно на вид был еще ребенком – меньше Артура, бледный до синевы и явно впервые в жизни ставший объектом ярости половозрелого альфы. Имс нахмурился. Резко выпрямился, отшатываясь назад. Он напал на омегу? Одна мысль об этом вызывала тошноту.

Артур успокаивающе поцеловал его в подбородок.

И грубым рывком поднял своего брата на ноги, толкая вглубь коридора с такой силой, что тот едва снова не упал.

– Еще один раз что-то подобное, – прошипел он, – и я сам сверну тебе шею. Вон! – крикнул он внезапно оглушительно громко, и мальчик, ахнув, исчез.

Имс, все еще ошеломленный, втянул Артура в комнату и захлопнул дверь. Артура трясло от ярости – или, может, от ревности, с омегами такое бывало.

– Я хочу забрать тебя отсюда, – пробормотал Имс, прижимая его к двери и целуя в плечо. – Мне тут не нравится.

Артур закрыл глаза, подставляя шею.

– Мне тоже, – все еще зло сказал он, – мне тоже.

– Я убью следующего, кто попытается войти, – Имс очень-очень сильно жалел, что на месте Вилсона не оказался Маркус. – Даже омегу.

Артур не ответил.

С тех пор Имс запирал двери даже во внутренних покоях Артура. Его паранойя расцвела пышным цветом на богатой, удобренной почве вражеского стана, полного замышляющих самые отвратительные ужасы недоброжелателей. Каждую секунду Имс чувствовал себя напряженным и готовым к бою.

Неудивительно, что Артур так часто на него сердился.

 

И все же им нужно было что-то есть. Имс и так сократил свои походы до минимума.

– Я сейчас вернусь, – успокаивающе пообещал он, поворачивая ключ в замке и открывая дверь.

Артур, зарычав – назвать этот звук мурлыканьем не смог бы сейчас даже самый влюбленный на свете оптимист, – швырнул вслед подушку и попал точнехонько в затылок Имсу. Тот, как ошпаренный, выскочил в соседнюю комнату.

В его же интересах поторопиться.

Имс чувствовал себя протрезвевшим – и немного похмельным. Впервые с того момента, как он встретил Артура в подворотне по пути в свою квартирку, он мог мыслить относительно ясно. Все его устремления по-прежнему оставались в постели с Артуром, но теперь он, наконец-то, смог разглядеть окружающую обстановку – так, будто увидел ее впервые.

На омега-половине Имс был в последний раз довольно давно, когда ему еще не исполнилось двенадцать, и он мог заходить в покои к матери. Тогда все вокруг казалось ему зачарованным, будто бы перенесенным в мир людей из таинственной сказки. Да и сами омеги, и прежде всего мать, представлялись Имсу чуть ли не эльфами. С тех пор он, конечно, повзрослел, но неприступные покои омег не утратили своего налета загадочности и волшебства.

Подумать только, и все это время омеги жили как самые обычные люди!

Кабинет Артура производил странное впечатление: Артур явно проводил тут много времени – стопки книг и тетрадей возвышались над столом и несколькими тумбами, как небоскребы, огромная пробковая доска была утыкана кнопками и заклеена стикерами так плотно, что больше напоминала пожелтевшее осеннее дерево. Имс провел рукой по корешкам книг, заполнявших один из двух стеллажей, сел в кресло и покачался туда-сюда.

Идеальный порядок нервировал. Белые стены, темная мебель, единственное яркое пятно – ослепительно-красная стеклянная ваза с белыми орхидеями. Те же стопки тетрадей выровнены по ширине, книги в шкафах расположены по размеру и – боже, поверить невозможно! – алфавиту, безделушки и канцелярские принадлежности на столе выстроены в ряд, точно маленькие солдаты, готовые к службе в любой момент. Имс, раздраженный, передвинул стакан с карандашами, блок стикеров и коробочку со скрепками, чтобы разбить этот оглушительный порядок. Как Артур мог тут учиться, тут же можно сойти с ума за пятнадцать минут? Как эта сумасшедшая кровавая ваза не доводила его до безумия?

На безупречно-белой стене рядом с дверью висела винтовка. Имс не то чтобы хорошо разбирался в оружии, но эти гладкие линии были ему знакомы. Черная, прекрасная и смертоносная, винтовка украшала этот безликий кабинет, привлекала внимание сильнее, чем красное пятно на столе.

Кажется, насчет безумия Артура можно было уже не беспокоиться.

Как завороженный, Имс поднялся с кресла и подошел к стене. Его взгляд скользил по соблазнительным изгибам оружия, задержался на выгравированных буквах, прошелся вдоль приклада. Вздохнув, Имс протянул руку к тонкому, вороненому стволу…

И внезапно каким-то внутренним чувством ощутил, что если он задержится еще хотя бы на несколько секунд, в голову ему прилетит уже не подушка, а что-нибудь потяжелее. Моментально забыв о винтовке, Имс подхватил поднос и бросился назад в спальню.

 

После еды Артур подобрел. Лениво устроившись в подушках, он собственническим жестом обнял Имса поперек талии и прикрыл глаза. Гормоны явно еще не отпустили его, но, как и у Имса, обжигающая страсть притупилась, утихла, превратившись в нежность и расслабленность. Удовлетворенно улыбаясь, он время от времени целовал Имса в руку или плечо и снова закрывал глаза, погружаясь в легкий, поверхностный сон.

А Имсу, напротив, совсем не спалось. Его тянуло на подвиги, хотелось куда-то бежать, и в то же время валяться тут  с Артуром и разговаривать ни о чем, или, может, просто целоваться. Или петь, орать громко-громко дурацкие песни про любовь.

Вместо этого его взгляд упал на компьютер Артура, примостившийся на подоконнике и полускрытый мягкой на вид шелковой подушкой. Каким-то чудом Имс не заметил ее, когда стаскивал на кровать все мягкое, что ему только удалось найти в комнате.

В компьютере есть интернет, а в интернете наверняка еще остались люди, не знающие об их свадьбе. О том, что Артур теперь принадлежит _Имсу_. И Имсу до зуда в костях захотелось просветить этих ничего не подозревающих слепых и глухих несчастных людей, не читающих газет и не смотрящих телевизор – ну, мало ли, может быть, такие есть. Наверняка есть.

Одним движением Имс выскочил из кровати, схватил компьютер и вернулся назад быстрее, чем Артур успел даже подумать о недовольстве – он, впрочем, выглядел слишком усталым и вялым, чтобы по-настоящему сердиться. Он слегка нахмурился, и тут же снова расслабился, пристраивая тяжелую голову на плече Имса.

Тот открыл ноутбук. Ну да, пароль. Кто бы сомневался.

– Арти, ты помнишь свой пароль? – спросил Имс. Артур не ответил, он был слишком занят, пощипывая волоски на предплечье Имса. – Артур, милый, твой пароль от компьютера. Ты его помнишь?

– Да, – безмятежно кивнул Артур.

– Скажи его мне.

Артур снова кивнул, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Имс терпеливо ждал, разглядывая белые кнопочки на клавиатуре. Наконец Артур, кажется, понял, что от него хотят, и, лениво протянув руку, принялся вводить пароль буква за буквой.

В самом деле, ну кто придумывает такие длинные пароли?

– Спасибо, милый, – экран мигнул и показал блестящие внутренности какой-то огнестрельной игрушки на рабочем столе, и Имс, не удержавшись, поцеловал Артура в висок.

Тот вновь занялся волосками.

Страница Артура в «Филбуке» была свернута и открылась по первому же клику. Последней записью оказалось лаконичное: «Стефан, да пошел ты!», датированное прошлой пятницей. Больше шестисот виртуальных друзей Артура горячо одобрили это сообщение. Имс улыбнулся. Зайдя в настройки, он поменял статус Артура на «женат», добавил себя в друзья и положил в альбом Артуру несколько своих фотографий. Подумал немного – и быстро настрочил пост, описывая свои многочисленные достоинства. Особенно скромность и воспитание. И красоту.

Артур глубоко вздохнул, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, – он, похоже, просто дремал, нисколько не беспокоясь о том, что там Имс вытворяет с его аккаунтом. Имс навел на него камеру мобильного телефона и щелкнул, делая снимок. На экране отображался только темноволосый затылок, плечо и рука, заботливо обнимающая подушку. На безымянном пальце поблескивало простое платиновое кольцо с гербом Келламара – украшение наследника. Надо будет все-таки почитать брачный контракт, там наверняка написано что-нибудь про их фамилии и наследство, и к какой семье будут относиться общие дети.

Не то чтобы сейчас это очень занимало Имса. Кроме, разве что… Наклонившись, он коснулся носом горячего местечка прямо за ухом, наслаждаясь сладким и обжигающе пряным запахом. Нет, Артур еще не забеременел. Контракт может подождать.

И Имс снова погрузился в изучение страницы Артура. Друзей у него было немало, но взаимных – по пальцам можно пересчитать. Несколько приятелей-омег, тренер по боевым искусствам, тоже омега, братья, мать и отец… Фотографии в закрытых альбомах в основном иллюстрировали семейные праздники и тренировки. На нескольких была винтовка из кабинета и другое, не менее впечатляющее оружие.

– У тебя такие странные увлечения, детка, – пробормотал Имс тихо.

Артур и не пошевелился.

Альфы, оставляющие комментарии на странице Артура, по большей части вели себя пристойно и сдержанно – восхищались его красотой и сдержанно комментировали лаконичные заметки о все том же оружии, одежде и курсах немецкого языка. Покачав головой, Имс промотал страницу донизу – и его взгляд зацепился за один из постов.

В своей сдержанной манере Артур сообщал, что сватовство не состоялось, и он по-прежнему одинок. Заметка была датирована прошлым августом. Количество комментариев под ней зашкаливало. Имс открыл запись.

Конечно, он помнил этот скандал – все помнили, такое долго обсуждается. К Артуру Келламара сваталось несколько альф, произошла потасовка, в которой Артур – омега! – пострадал. Князю Келламара пришлось все отменить и распустить женихов по домам.

Тогда, год назад, Имс следил за скандалом с каким-то болезненным, откровенно нездоровым любопытством. Он даже самому себе отказывался признаваться, что именно испытал, узнав, что Артур все еще никому не принадлежит.

Он надеялся, что злорадство.

Имс вздохнул, листая комментарии. Кого он обманывает?

Под записью поклонники Артура, с трудом сдерживая разочарование – Имс буквально чувствовал, как их эмоции просачиваются сквозь интернет, – сетовали на спровоцированное «этим хамом» несчастье и интересовались здоровьем Артура. Артур вежливо отвечал, что «чувствует себя прекрасно». Собеседники выражали надежду «попробовать в следующий раз».

А потом в комментарии пришел Стефан Скалла. И началось…

Имс и сам участвовал в этом обсуждении – анонимно, конечно, но теперь читал потоки оскорблений с негодованием и болью. Благосклонности Артура добивалось пять альф, но Скалла был первым, и он каким-то загадочным образом умудрился спровоцировать кровавую драку между всеми участниками действа.

И после этого они все еще хотели поженить Артура с этим безумцем? Это просто в голове не укладывалось.

В последнем комментарии Стефан утверждал, что Артур фригиден и отверг его именно поэтому. После этого Артур просто закрыл обсуждение.

Фригиден, вот как? Да этот Скалла просто ублюдок, не знающий, с какой стороны подойти к омеге, чтобы получить в ответ хоть что-нибудь, кроме пинка!

Имс даже не заметил, как покраснел от гнева, пока не почувствовал, что его уши просто горят. Нажав пару кнопок, он приложил мобильник микрофоном к спине Артура.

– Арти, детка, спой для меня, – потребовал он.

Артур недовольно хмыкнул, не открывая глаз и не поднимая головы. Имс изменил тактику: легонько провел кончиком языка по розовой просвечивающей ушной раковине, подул в волосы на виске. Артур невольно улыбнулся, чуть-чуть поворачивая голову, чтобы Имсу было удобнее.

– Спой мне, любимый, – настойчиво повторил Имс, прикасаясь губами к щеке, углу челюсти, шее. – Я хочу сохранить на память.

Артур повел плечами, ежась от холодного металла мобильника. Низкий вибрирующий звук зарождался где-то у него внутри, отдавался в грудной клетке и становился все громче и громче. Артур улыбался – он был полностью доволен жизнью.

Быстро записав звуковой файл, Имс отправил его себе на почту, открыл обсуждение на странице Артура и добавил аудиозапись его мурлыканья прямо под оскорбительным комментарием Стефана.

Пусть удавится с досады. Фригидные омеги не поют так сладко, они, наверное, вообще не поют. Подумав, Имс кинул туда же сделанное только что фото. Пусть они все удавятся с досады!

Перелогинившись, он зашел еще и в комментарии к последней записи про Стефана и мстительно подписал: «Сделано!»

Артур пошевелился, и Имс перевел на него взгляд.

– Да, Арти?

Артур промолчал – взглядом одурманенной кошки следил за мобильным телефоном Имса. Видимо, издающая звуки металлическая штука заинтересовала его на какое-то время даже больше, чем сон. Имс, не раздумывая, протянул ему телефон, и Артур радостно принял подношение, разглядывая безделушку с разных сторон и нажимая все кнопки подряд.

– Твой телефон мне нравится, – резюмировал он. – Я заберу его себе.

– Все для тебя, детка, – Имс был счастлив подарить что угодно и прямо сейчас, все, на что только упадет взгляд Артура.

Тот, довольный, снова улегся в свое гнездо – и так и заснул с телефоном, трогательно спрятав его под подушку. Просто отключился внезапно, свернувшись небольшим теплым клубком.

Покачав головой, Имс захлопнул компьютер – в самом деле, чем он занимается вместо того, чтобы целовать своего омегу? Он успел выложить фото и аудиозапись на своей странице на зависть всем друзьям, обменяться парой язвительных комментариев с неудачливыми поклонниками принца Келламара, послать к черту Стефана Скалла – два раза, и Маркуса Келламара – целых три…

Имс устал. Крепко обняв Артура, он закрыл глаза. Впервые за неделю ему не хотелось секса, ему хотелось просто лежать и наслаждаться теплом Артура, дышать запахом Артура и думать об их завтрашней свадьбе.

Несколько минут спустя Имс уже крепко спал. Ему снилось, что завтра они с Артуром все так же безумно будут друг друга любить.

 

***

Артур разглядывал себя в зеркало.

Зеркало было в ванной, и равнодушный голубоватый свет лампы очерчивал тело Артура резко, как на прозекторском столе – по крайней мере, сейчас ему так казалось. Его тело могло служить картой, иллюстрацией для учебника сексологии – или, возможно, патанатомии. Или зоологии – больше всего он походил на леопарда, весь в пятнах засосов.

Артур вздрогнул и приказал себе не драматизировать. Он всего лишь… всего лишь женился. Это происходит со всеми.

Всего лишь женился на Имсе Анкастере, своем заклятом враге, альфе, который всегда терпеть его не мог и не упускал случая продемонстрировать это. Артур прижал пальцы к татуировке. Герб Анкастеров на его лице, в каком страшном сне он мог такое увидеть? Их семья знала, что такое приличия, в их семье татуировки были несмываемыми, не то, что у каких-то «современных» выскочек. В их семье принято было верить, что брак – это навсегда, до самой смерти, и притворяться, что каждый новый альфа матери Тристана – первый.

В их благородном семействе омега брал того альфу, на которого указывал мать, в их семье не бывало неугодных ухажеров – настойчивые («навязчивые») поклонники могли закончить свою жизнь печально за один только наглый взгляд на принца.

В их семейство не вписывался брак со злейшим врагом.

Артур отдернул руку от татуировки, будто обжегшись, поспешно опустил глаза. Лучше пока не смотреть. Потом, когда он найдет в своем сердце достаточно мужества, чтобы принять реальность, – тогда он сможет посмотреть этому ужасу в глаза.

Ну, или тогда, когда Имс проснется.

С отстраненностью, порожденной усталостью и опустошением, Артур разглядывал царапины и темные синяки засосов, покрывающие его с головы до ног. Наклонился, слегка краснея, – неужели можно поставить засос _там_? И покраснел сильнее, вспоминая пухлые, темные, как вишни, губы Имса, такие же сладкие и соблазнительные. Жар прилил не только к лицу, но и к груди, растекся ниже, и Артур упал на край ванной, роняя голову на руки.

Мир вокруг него шатался, непрочный и зыбкий, как никогда, будто Артур выпал в какую-то свою реальность. В привычном старом мире он мог делать что угодно, если не нарушал правила. Что угодно, пока думал прежде всего о семье.

В новой реальности он сошел с ума: он мог предать семью и любить своего врага.

Артура душило какое-то странное, непривычное чувство: жар в горле, и тугая боль в животе, и глаза противно щипало… Он отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на свои дрожащие ладони – они были влажными. Неверяще прижал пальцы к щекам. Артур никогда не плакал, в его жизни не было места слезам, слезы – для тех, кто сдается, а Артур никогда не сдавался. У него всегда был план и силы для борьбы.

Сейчас у него не было ничего.

Содрогнувшись в непривычной тоске, Артур снова прижал ладони к лицу. Кого он обманывает? Страшное произошло, и он тут с Имсом за стеной, Имсом, который всегда ненавидел его, Имсом, в которого он сам влюблен, и всегда был влюблен, задолго до того, как повзрослел и понял природу своих чувств. И все произошедшее – его, Артура, вина. Его влюбленность и животные инстинкты обманули его мозг, придумали такой бредово-логичный план побега – да, план, ведущий его прямо в логово выбранного альфы, – загнали их обоих в хитроумную брачную ловушку, ловушку без выхода.

Его – и Имса, который даже не сразу его узнал!

Ах, Артур знал, прекрасно знал, что Имс собирался искать любви совсем других омег – тихих, послушных, милых. Настолько непохожих на Артура, что, казалось бы, просто невозможно найти хоть что-то общее. Неделю назад он не замечал Артура – точнее, замечал и _ненавидел_ Артура, а теперь стечение обстоятельств и гормоны связали их на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Эйфория, которая окрыляла Артур все эти дни, испарилась, оставив его в одиночестве, в подвешенном состоянии, разбитым и растерянным.

Имс его проклянет.


	4. Приложение 1: Гид по полам

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой гид по всем семи полам - потому что семь полов нуждаются в гиде ))

Исторически общество разделено на два класса: высший, состоящий из альф, омег и гамм, и низший, состоящий из бет. Альфы и омеги размножаются между собой, беты – между собой, гаммы – частично с бетами, частично никак.

Это, конечно, не означает, что они не могут размножиться в каких-нибудь иных, менее традиционных комбинациях.

Гражданами со всеми правами могут стать только женатые альфы и омеги, остальные члены общества так или иначе в правах поражены )))

 

  1. **Альфа:**



**Альфа-самцы** (ХУУ).  Термин «альфа» обычно применяется к альфа-самцам.

Высокие, крупные, фенотип мужской. На самом деле не самцы, а гермафродиты, но внешне женских половых органов не видно – то, что от них осталось, выполняет функции желез внутренней секреции и функционирует у женатых самцов в слабом фоновом режиме все время, и у всех без исключения в сильном режиме – во время гона. Именно эти железы ответственны за узконаправленное половое поведение, отрастание гривы, клыков, изменение цвета глаз и повышение фертильности, а также улучшение метаболизма и некоторые другие важные функции организма.

Альфа-самцы могут размножаться с омегами (получаются альфы и омеги) и бета-самками (получаются бета-самцы). Нормальные, гармоничные любовные и сексуальные отношения могут устанавливать только с омегами. Половое влечение альфы испытывают круглый год, независимо от овуляции омег, но во время гона оно становится непреодолимым, подавляет высшую нервную деятельность и критичность. Фертильность во время гона также возрастает.

 

Альфы выполняют роль лидеров, творцов, первооткрывателей и защитников. Обладают развитым интеллектом, высоким физическим и творческим потенциалом.

Эволюционно пол выполнял две важные функции: а) защита территории и омеги, добывание пищи, устранение слабых соперников и б) передача наиболее выгодных для выживания генов потомству (за счет двух У-хромосом этот пол обладает большим генетическим разнообразием и первым испытывает все новые мутации).

 

Альфа-самцы очень территориальны, обычно они трепетно относятся к своему логову и не потерпят в нем других альф без долгих предварительных договоренностей и ритуалов. В период гона – просто не потерпят. Логово для альфы – предмет его гордости и любви.

В доисторические времена, на заре человечества, альфа-самцы были, напротив, кочевыми и приходили в логово к омеге, которое затем обживали и тщательно охраняли, ~~украшая норку перышками, камнями, травой и черепами врагов~~.

Теперь пережитком этих древних инстинктом можно считать то, что жилище, которое альфа дарит омеге на свадьбу, считается с момента свадьбы принадлежащим именно омеге, из которого сам альфа может быть в любой момент безжалостно изгнан.

 

Друг с другом альфы в лучшем случае осторожны, в худшем – враждебны. Однако, как ни парадоксально, они очень социальные и общительные существа, и им необходимо взаимодействие с другими альфа-самцами, своеобразная потребность сравнить себя с окружающими (в свою, разумеется, пользу), обсудить злободневные события и просто отдохнуть в кругу себе подобных. Для такого общения создается огромное количество клубов по интересам, где альфы могут потусоваться с друзьями-соперниками на нейтральной территории, вести себя более свободно, чем в обществе омег, не опасаться ежесекундно за собственный статус и имущество (что неизбежно происходит, как только рядом с альфой оказывается его омега).

Альфы вообще очень любят спорт, азартные игры и соревнования, в которых выявляется победитель, а также командные игры, в которых можно бегать, ~~орать и бить других альф~~. )))

 

К бетам альфы относятся высокомерно и снисходительно, нередки случаи шовинизма, хотя обычно феромоны альф действуют на бет подавляюще, и до по-настоящему конфликтных ситуаций доходит редко. Разве что в период гона.

К гаммам альфы совершенно равнодушны (довольно значительная часть и вовсе не считает гамм самостоятельными людьми).

 

Агрессивность и некоторая безудержность альф со временем привели к тому, что поведение этого пола стало до крайности ритуализированным, чтобы с одной стороны избежать конфликта с другими альфами и постоянной конфронтации с бетами, с другой стороны не потерять лицо и положение в обществе. Практически все стороны жизни альф окружены традициями и ритуалами, а зачастую и суевериями, даже в самых низших слоях общества. Так, альфа никогда не будет прямо смотреть в лицо омеге (это неизбежно вызовет агрессию других альф), не ударит омегу (остальные альфы нападут на него и скорее всего убьют), не придет в дом к альфе без приглашения (считается вызовом), на сватовстве не станет нападать на тех альф, которых омега вслух не назовет соперниками и так далее.

 

Альфа-самцы делятся на две разновидности: женатые и холостые, и это в данном случае описание их биологического статуса, а не социального (хотя и социального тоже). Женатые альфы сильнее, быстрее и выносливее холостых, у них лучше метаболизм, выше интеллект, и контролируют себя они лучше. Все эти чудесные изменения происходят с ними не из-за штампа в паспорте, а из-за влияния организма омеги. Альфа буквально вступает с омегой в симбиоз со значительной для себя выгодой, химические вещества, выделяемые организмом омеги, вызывают у альфы физические и психические изменения. Альфа и омега становятся одним организмом, в котором половина альфы более зависима. Отсюда понятно, почему любовь и благосклонность омеги становится для альфы наркотиком – никакой штамп не сможет поддерживать альфу на привычном ему уровне, если омега не любит его, не ценит и отказывает в близости.

Неудивительно, что и социальный статус женатых альф выше, чем у холостяков. Самый высокий статус у женатых альф, омеги которых регулярно соглашаются на секс ))

 

У этого симбиоза есть и обратная сторона. Альфы чрезвычайно подвержены влиянию омег, в том числе и невербальному влиянию. Омега может контролировать довольно большую часть функций организма альфы – возбудить, успокоить, разозлить, испугать; самочувствие, настроение и физическое состояние омеги сразу же передается альфе.

 

 **Альфа-самки** (ХХХ). Истинные самки, не гермафродиты. Высокие, крупные, фенотип женский. Получаются от противоестественной связи омеги и бета-самца, чего при обычных, нормальных обстоятельствах не случается. По физическому развитию несколько уступают альфа-самцам, интеллектом не отличаются от холостых альфа-самцов, также вступают в гон дважды в год, также обзаводятся гривой, клыками и всем сопутствующим декором (за который отвечают женские половые железы).

Альфа-самки бесплодны. Они не могут выносить потомство, так как яичники у них недоразвиты и способны только производить гормоны, но не половые клетки. Отцами потомства тоже стать не могут, так мужских половых органов у них нет. Тем не менее, сами себя осознают альфами и испытывают влечение исключительно к омегам. В силу недоступности омег реализуют половые инстинкты с альфами-гомосексуалистами (бывают и такие), бетами или друг с другом.

 

Альфа-самка – это социальная стигма. Так как омеги совершенно не интересуются бетами, то связь с бета-самцом не возникнет по естественным причинам. Из неестественных первая – это, конечно, изнасилование. Беты гораздо менее щепетильны к омегам, но не менее восприимчивы, чем альфы, поэтому изнасилования пусть редко, но случаются. Омега от бета-самца может родить альфу, омегу или альфа-самку.

Второй вариант, глубоко осуждаемый обществом, но случающийся – сознательная тайная связь с попустительства альфы при его, альфы, бесплодии. Фертильность у альф – очень важная характеристика, бесплодие влечет за собой серьезную потерю социального статуса и позор. Семьи с таким несчастьем часто готовы пойти на подлог. И если богатые могут позволить себе лояльных врачей и анонимных альф-доноров, то у бедных не так много возможностей, да и страх огласки слишком велик. Часто проще и дешевле найти бета-самца, которого гораздо проще заставить молчать, чем альфу.

Вероятность родить альфа-самку при такой беременности – около 40%, и довольно часто все тот же страх огласки не позволяет воспользоваться УЗИ-диагностикой и сделать аборт.

Разумеется, рождение альфа-самки при таких условиях – настоящая трагедия, так как от альфы омега никогда самкой не забеременеет.

Неудивительно, что абсолютное большинство альфа-самок – сироты, подкинутые в приюты или медицинские учреждения.

 

Альфа-самки – притесняемое меньшинство. Их развитие и потребности не отличаются от таковых у альфа-самцов, но реализовать их в полной мере альфа-самки не могут. Теоретически они равны по правам альфам и могут заключать браки с омегами, но практически вероятность того, что омега выберет альфа-самку, совершенно иллюзорна. Даже если это произойдет, альфа-самцы, считая альфа-самку увечной и слабой альфой, будут постоянно оспаривать ее достижения и пытаться отбить омегу, что, скорее всего, довольно быстро и произойдет. Поэтому среди альфа-самок не бывает граждан.

Врожденная неспособность реализовать свои потребности и амбиции довольно плохо сказывается на психическом состоянии, и процент самоубийств у альфа-самок выше даже, чем у альфа-самцов. Поэтому их исчезающее мало.

Также они осуждаются церковью как результат противоестественной связи.

 

Альфа-самки в общем и целом менее импульсивны, чем альфа-самцы, и меньше подвержены влиянию феромонов омег, хотя и нельзя сказать, что полностью иммунны.

 

В настоящее время есть довольно активное движение альфа-самок за свои права, они добиваются возможностей занимать нормальное положение в обществе. Но движение это упирается в невозможность достичь гражданства, так как заставить омег выбирать негодных партнеров никакое движение не в состоянии.

В иерархии альф альфа-самки занимают самое низкое положение. Альфа-самцы относятся к ним с презрением и неприязнью (которые, конечно, в современном довольно толерантном обществе принято хоть как-то скрывать), а также жалостью, как к врожденным инвалидам (альфа без половых органов). Однако никакой снисходительности это за собой не влечет. Так, нормально воспитанный и здоровый альфа никогда не ударит омегу, но абсолютно ничего не помешает ему ударить или оскорбить альфа-самку.

Омеги относятся к альфа-самкам точно так же, как к любым другим чужим альфам. То есть сдержанно и равнодушно.

 

  1. **Омега:**



**Омега** (ХХУ). Гермафродиты, обладают мужскими и женскими половыми органами. Мужские, расположенные и внутри, и снаружи, отвечают за физическое развитие, мужской фенотип, довольно высокую агрессивность. Женские, расположенные внутри, – за вынашивание потомства, половое поведение, брачную раскраску, клыки и изменение цвета глаз. По силе и выносливости омеги достигают уровня холостых альф, по уровню развития интеллекта взрослые омеги не уступают альфам. Одинакового роста с альфами, обычно стройнее, на теле и лице мало волос.

Омеги не испытывают значительного сексуального влечения, кроме как в периоды гона (в мае и в августе), хотя влюбленный омега склонен интересоваться своим альфой и охотно соглашаться на секс с ним. Невлюбленный омега сексом обычно не интересуется и легко обходится без него, считая делом бессмысленным и глупым.

 

Омеги могут забеременеть от альфа-самцов (рождаются альфы и омеги в пропорции 3-4/1) либо от бета-самцов (рождаются альфа-самцы, альфа-самки и омеги в пропорции 2/2/1). Для нормального развития плода необходимо присутствие рядом с беременным омегой его альфы (не обязательно отца потомства), при отсутствии альфы плоды (кроме альфа-самок, они довольно устойчивые) чаще всего погибают.

Беременность длится 5 месяцев и заканчивается рождением крошечного недоношенного ребенка. Омеги не выкармливают потомство и не имеют сильного материнского инстинкта, о потомстве на таких ранних сроках обычно заботятся гамма-кормилицы.

Омеги не могут быть отцами, у них нет сперматозоидов.

 

Вообще, эволюционная роль омег: 1) отбор подходящих альфа-самцов и рождение высококачественного потомства; 2) регулирование семьи; 3) защита потомства в случае необходимости.

Необходимость выбирать среди альф наиболее сильных, выносливых и генетически подходящих и обусловила мужской фенотип и общее хорошее физическое развитие омег. Даже сейчас половое поведение включает в себя обязательную схватку с претендентом на роль супруга, и эта схватка далеко не всегда носит шуточный и декоративный характер. Также омега в состоянии постоять за себя и просто отогнать или даже изувечить и убить неподходящего альфу.

Регулирование семьи подразумевает как буквальный контроль над альфой, бетами и гаммами семьи, так и поддержание гормонального баланса. Вещества, которые выделяет омега, действуют на всех членов семьи, побуждая их к определенным действиям в разные важные периоды жизни (так, во время беременности омеги вся семья настороже и старается его защитить, во время гона беты инстинктивно стараются держаться подальше от альфы и омеги и так далее), а также влияя на фертильность альф и бет.

 

Омеги в состоянии без ущерба для здоровья рожать потомство практически каждый год (чему немало способствует короткий срок беременности и отсутствие вскармливания). Раньше, в древние времена и в средневековье, так и происходило, и в среднем каждый омега производил на свет 18-20 потомков, только незначительная часть из которых была омегами.

Теперь детская смертность, да и вообще смертность, гораздо ниже, уровень медицины выше, и омегам нет нужды производить так много детей. Поэтому обычно у омеги бывает 4-5 потомков, рожденных в два-три приема: сразу после свадьбы, через двадцать лет, после женитьбы старших детей, иногда – еще и после женитьбы внуков.

 

Омеги уступают альфам в творческом потенциале. Они значительно менее эмоциональны, меньше интересуются неконкретными видами деятельности, предпочитая занятия, связанные с четкими правилами, а не людьми. Не слишком амбициозны, хотя любят комфорт и готовы ради него постараться. Омеги очень эгоистичны, чаще всего их интересует исключительно благополучие собственное и их альфы, во вторую очередь – детей. В общем и целом, они – создания довольно приземленные, холодные и жестокие, но осторожные и осмотрительные. Это, разумеется, не значит, что не существует омег актеров, певцов или, скажем, художников, но их очень мало. Во многом именно потому, что омеги не слишком любят быть в центре внимания, предпочитая закулисные интриги и вялотекущую подковерную борьбу.

Вспыльчивость и вообще порывы омегам не свойственны, на первом месте у них всегда рациональность и здравый смысл, а также простой и понятный шкурный интерес.

Кое-какие альфы (в основном, несчастливые в браке) считают, что омеги неспособны любить и вообще испытывать хоть какие-то чувства к партнеру, кроме терпеливого равнодушия, что, конечно, неправда.

 

Омеги не так территориальны, как альфы – обычно они не склонны охранять логово и вообще могут жить в любом месте, лишь бы оно было достаточно удобным и безопасным. Однако во время гона они становятся ревнивыми и довольно нетерпимыми к посторонним, стремятся обустроить территорию, а также пометить гнездо и себя с целью повышения привлекательности в глазах альфы (можно подумать, альфе нужно больше привлекательности). Метят омеги с помощью слюны, просто облизывая подходящие поверхности ))

 

Омеги в основном относятся ко всем остальным полам одинаково, за редкими исключениями. Омеги вообще не слишком-то общительны и прекрасно проводят время в одиночестве, им не нужны компании и большое количество друзей. Большинство омег вообще прекрасно обходятся маленьким кругом знакомых.

К альфам омеги относятся в общем и целом хорошо, хотя и потребительски, выделяя из них одного-единственного альфу – своего, – которого обычно искренне любят и поддерживают. Но! Во время гона омеги относятся ко всем альфам, и особенно холостым, чрезвычайно агрессивно, иногда даже более агрессивно, чем сами альфы. Ну, кроме партнера, конечно.

К бетам в принципе омеги относятся точно также, разве что с большим высокомерием.

К гаммам омеги относятся, пожалуй, лучше всего – с теплотой и инстинктивным доверием.

К другим омегам – так же, как к альфам, но со скидкой на общность интересов и воспитания.

 

Омеги по закону принадлежат альфам, хотя у них много прав, на страже которых стоит и государство, и общество. Тем не менее, особая роль омеги в семье и в обществе не позволяет полностью освободить его и предоставить право распоряжаться собой, как бог на душу положит. Омеги же, в свою очередь, в силу низкой амбициозности и отсутствия тяги к соперничеству, не рвутся получить равные с альфами права и обязанности. До брака за омегу отвечает отец либо братья-альфы, после брака – муж, в случае развода или вдовства – отец или взрослые сыновья. В случае если у омеги совсем никого нет, государство назначит ему опекуна.

Омеге нужно разрешение альфы на: путешествия за границу либо занятия туризмом, сопряженные с угрозой жизни и здоровью (сплав на байдарках, альпинизм, сафари), устройство на работу, на которой он будет много общаться с альфами, либо опять же угрожающую жизни и здоровью, даже чисто номинально; несовершеннолетнему омеге – на учебу в публичной школе.

Это не значит, что альфа _владеет_ омегой, как рабом – это скорее значит, что альфа несет за омегу персональную _ответственность_.

 

В плане поведения и этикета омеги гораздо свободнее альф – они могут разговаривать, с кем захотят, встречаться, с кем захотят, прикасаться к окружающим, неожиданно приезжать в гости и так далее. Но, конечно, мало какой омега прямо пойдет против воли своего альфы, если тот не хочет что-то разрешать. Главенствующая роль альфы в семье обусловлена не столько социальными, сколько биологическими причинами – альфы являются естественными лидерами, а омеги слишком ленивы и слишком любят комфорт, чтобы вступать в заранее утомительную и никому не нужную борьбу.

 

_Как отличить альфу от омеги._

Так как и у альф, и у омег есть член, то встает вопрос, как различать новорожденных? УЗИ-диагностика тут, очевидно, бессильна.

Самый точный метод, конечно, генетический анализ. Но альфы и омеги хорошо различаются и без него: у альф крупные хорошо развитые яички, а у омег они маленькие и даже могут полностью прятаться в брюшной полости (крипторхизм распространен и среди половозрелых омег). Кроме того, новорожденные омеги нередко покрыты брачной раскраской.

 

  1. **Бета:**



Беты – обслуживающий пол. Эволюционно предназначены для выполнения низкоквалифицированных работ и удовлетворения нужд альф и омег. Обладают низкой личной инициативой, исполнительны, не слишком агрессивны, исключая период гона. Послушны по отношению к альфам.

Биологически беты сильно зависят от омег, а социально и психологически – от альф. Химические вещества, которые выделяют омеги, влияют на здоровье, продолжительность жизни и фертильность бет, поддерживая определенное количество бет относительно одного омеги.

 

В разные исторические периоды беты боролись за равные с альфами права – с разным успехом. Надо ли упоминать, что эта борьба, как правило, альфами же и была инициирована с разными далеко не благородными и альтруистическими целями (насолить врагам, устроить революцию и смуту). Все попытки основать независимые сообщества, отделиться от власти альф и все такое прочее, закончились провалом в силу разных причин. В основном, эти сообщества уничтожались извне при смене политического курса, но нередко они, оставленные в покое, просто вымирали естественным путем, так как в отсутствие омег беты перестают размножаться. Отсутствие руководства тоже оказывало свое губительное воздействие.

Сейчас, конечно, борьба за права принесла свои закономерные плоды, и беты не считаются рабами, а считаются наемными работниками. Хотя по сути они по-прежнему концентрируются вокруг альф довольно устойчивыми группами.

 

 **Бета-самцы** (ХУ). Истинные самцы, фенотип мужской. Крепкого телосложения, обычно ниже, чем альфы и омеги и мельче, чем альфы. Растительность на лице и теле как у альф. Фертильны круглый год, в гон не впадают и внешне не изменяются. Не обладают животными чертами альф и омег – не могут рычать и ворковать, не отращивают клыки. По силе значительно уступают даже холостым альфам, равно как и по интеллекту.

Бета-самцы склонны сбиваться в группы и вообще больше любят выполнять групповые работы и развлекаться в компаниях. Поэтому исторически сложилось, что беты образуют разнообразные сообщества, начиная от школьных классов и заканчивая профессиональными гильдиями. Очень консервативны и склонны заниматься тем, чем «занимались предки».

Инстинктивно стремятся прибиться к альфам.

Сами по себе бета-самцы не слишком агрессивны, но группами либо удачно направленные альфой могут быть опасны. Альфам они подчиняются безусловно, хотя перед слабым или неуверенным альфой могут и бунтовать, особенно в большой компании.

 

Так же как альфы, подвержены воздействию половых феромонов омег во время периода гона, но, в отличие от альф, полностью теряют рассудок и склонны к насилию и даже убийству, так как отпугивающие вещества омег на них не действуют, а инстинкт по силе во много раз превосходит воспитание и здравый смысл. Именно поэтому омеги в мае или августе по улицам не ходят, а если ходят, то под завязку накачанные гормональными антидотами и в сопровождении. Если они не идиоты, конечно.

Сексуальные преступления в отношении омег, однако, не слишком-то распространены среди бет – общество еще в каменном веке научилось регулировать половые инстинкты.

Вне воздействия феромонов омег сексуальное влечение обычно испытывают к бета-самкам или гамма-самкам, с которыми обычно и заключают браки и размножаются. Могут размножаться с бета-самками (получаются беты обоих полов и изредка гамма-самцы), гамма-самками (получаются гаммы обоих полов) и омегами (получаются альфы обоих полов и омеги). К потомству привязаны обычно гораздо больше, чем альфы и омеги.

Полигамны, могут часто менять партнеров, хотя и могут, влюбившись, прожить с одним партнером всю жизнь.

 

 **Бета-самки** (ХХ). Истинные самки, фенотип женский. Хрупкого телосложения, мельче бета-самцов, значительно мельче альфа-самцов. Фертильны круглый год, в гон не впадают и сами феромонам омег не подвержены, поэтому на гон омег никак не реагируют. Не обладают животными чертами альф и омег.

Так же, как бета-самцы, любят групповые занятия и увереннее чувствуют себя в коллективе.

Бета-самочки не агрессивны за редким исключением (понятно, что довести можно кого угодно). Вообще очень женственны и покладисты, кокетливы и всегда не прочь обаять как можно больше самцов.

 

Сексуальное влечение испытывают к бета-самцам (могут забеременеть и родить бет обоих полов или гамма-самцов) и – очень выраженное – к альфа-самцам (могут забеременеть и родить бета-самцов). Беременность длится девять месяцев, рождаются хорошо доношенные дети, более развитые, чем новорожденные альфы или омеги. Бета-самки способны к грудному вскармливанию и очень привязаны к потомству.

Полигамны, хотя могут прожить с одним партнером всю жизнь.

  1. **Гамма:**



Гаммы – вспомогательный пол омег.

Гаммы – беты с особой мутацией, делающей их абсолютно иммунными к половым феромонам омег. Природой предназначены для выполнения функций в семье в непосредственной близости от омег.

По степени своего развития, общественному устройству и основным инстинктам сходны с обычными бетами, но кое в чем значительно отличаются.

 

 **Гамма-самцы** (ХУ). Бесплодные и не испытывающие полового влечения самцы. Превосходят бета-самцов по размерам и физической силе (по этим параметрам достигают или даже иногда превосходят альфа-самцов).

Гамма-самцы обладают спокойным, сдержанным и низковозбудимым характером. Они меньше, чем бета-самцы, подвержены влиянию альф, но обладают очень высокой лояльностью и привязанностью к омегам.

Как правило, гамма-самцы рождаются от гамма-самок (от связи с бета-самцами и альфа-самцами), но время от времени появляются и в семьях бет.

 

С рождения гамма-самцы обучаются для того, чтобы служить омегам. У них есть свое сплоченное и довольно развитое сообщество. Гамма-самцы работают в больницах, полиции, социальных службах, школах – везде, где много омег, которым может понадобиться квалифицированная помощь. Государство предоставляет гаммам самое лучшее и совершенно бесплатное образование. В аристократических семьях, как правило, есть свои гаммы, которых готовят для защиты принцев и воспитания потомства.

В отличие от бет, гаммы не вызывают у альф никакой агрессии и ревности, даже находясь рядом с голым омегой. Вообще-то, большинство альф вообще не замечает гамм, считая их придатками омег.

Сами гаммы относятся к омегам с врожденной любовью, к альфам – в зависимости от обстоятельств, а к бетам – свысока.

 

 **Гамма-самки** (ХУ). Самки, предназначенные для заботы о потомстве альф и омег. Гаммы крупнее, чем бета-самки, от природы обладают более пышными формами и более сдержанным, но по-матерински опекающим характером. Спокойны и совершенно не агрессивны, очень преданы потомству – своему и, в еще большей степени, потомству омег.

Гамма-самки рождаются от браков гамма-самок с бета-самцами. Сами они производят на свет гамм обоих полов.

 

Так же, как гамма-самцы, обладают развитым и разветвленным сообществом, так же поддерживаются и опекаются государством. С рождения гамма-самки обучаются и готовятся заботиться о беременных омегах, выкармливать и опекать новорожденных альф и омег, заботиться о маленьких детях. В богатых семьях, как правило, есть свои кормилицы. Не такие богатые обращаются в специальное учреждение, где им предоставляют кормилицу на все время беременности омеги и последующее вскармливание потомства. Хорошим обычаем считается приглашать одну кормилицу для всех своих детей.

Гамма-самки работают в больницах, родильных домах, детских садах и школах, а также семьях альф и омег.

 

**Традиционная семья.**

В современном понимании единственная настоящая семья – это союз альфы и омеги; союз бет между собой или беты с гаммой – это скорее гражданское партнерство, потому что партнеры в нем считаются одинаковыми, а не взаимодополняющими. Такие браки официально регистрируют.

Союз альфы с бетой или гаммой, омеги с бетой расценивается как мезальянс и официально оформлен быть не может.

Союз альфы с альфой или омеги с омегой (исчезающе редко и может рассматриваться скорее как курьез) по закону не преследуется, но обществом оценивается как гомосексуализм. Официально такие браки не оформляют.

Беты могут заключать брак друг с другом или с гамма-самками независимо от своего пола, это не считается гомосексуализмом.

Гамма-самцы в брак не вступают.

 

В обществе постоянно сохраняется определенное соотношение полов. На одного омегу приходится 2-3 альфы (имеются в виду альфа-самцы), 1-2 гаммы (обоих полов) и 9-10 бет (обоих полов). Такое соотношение неслучайно. В древние-предревние имена люди обитали в хуторках, где на одного омегу приходился один альфа (который, случалось, и менялся в силу естественных причин – бизоны там дикие загрызли, с соперником неудачно подрался на кулачках) и определенное количество бет и гамм, достаточное, чтобы поддерживать жизнедеятельность ячейки общества.

Времена изменились, а пропорция осталась. Да и, к слову сказать, даже если сейчас называть все это свободным обществом, а бет – независимыми членами этого самого общества, то сущность от этого не меняется.


	5. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: омегаверс!!1расрас; подразумевается секс между несовершеннолетними; ревность; серебряный дозатор для мыла (я серьезно ))

Имс проснулся резко, будто кто-то вылил на него ведро холодной воды, и рывком сел на постели. Артура не было. Тонкий слух Имса уловил тихую возню в ванной – должно быть, Артур встал раньше, чтобы принять душ. Немного расслабившись, Имс снова лег и усмехнулся невесело. Вчера он в истерике перерыл бы всю спальню в поисках пропавшей половины.

Сегодня гормоны отступили, и пришло время подумать головой.

Имс глубоко вдохнул и медленно, расслабленно выдохнул. Очень трудно думать головой, когда ты лежишь в постели своего омеги, когда все, чего тебе хочется – быть как можно ближе к нему, когда даже временная разлука заставляет страдать. Когда сегодня день вашей свадьбы, и ты все еще не уверен, что вам позволят уехать без проблем.

Имс прижал к лицу подушку и застонал: чувства к Артуру не исчезли, как по мановению волшебной палочки, и он совсем не представлял, что его ждет впереди. Перспектива родства с Келламара – последнее, что когда-либо приходило Имсу в голову. Что он будет делать теперь, когда ему придется примирить врожденную ненависть к проклятому семейству с желанием провести свою жизнь, выполняя каждый малейший каприз своего омеги, служа ему… что он будет делать, если все, о чем он мечтает, – это чтобы Артур хоть чуть-чуть любил его?

Отбросив подушку, Имс поднялся с кровати. Он больше не мог быть в одиночестве. Лучше пойти и выяснить все прямо сейчас, чем страдать, воображая грядущие горести. Подкравшись к двери в ванную, Имс приложил ухо к дереву и прислушался. Артур, кажется, не делал ничего – внутри царила тишина, и что-то в душе Имса заныло, забеспокоилось, что-то отдавалось назойливой, тупой болью в связывающей их пуповине. Осторожно толкнув дверь – она была не заперта – Имс шагнул внутрь.

Артур сидел на краю ванной, голый и очень юный в ярком свете ламп, растерянный и бледный, и Имсу моментально захотелось сделать все, чтобы он улыбнулся. Все, что угодно. Плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, он подошел к Артуру и взял его руки в свои, потянул вверх, заставляя встать. Мягко подтолкнул к душевой кабинке. Тот не сопротивлялся, только вздрогнул, когда вода брызнула ему на голову, и на мгновение зажмурил глаза. Имс не удержался, крепко обнимая его и гладя раскрытой ладонью по спине, будто пытался успокоить.

Знать бы еще, кого.

– Жалеешь? – негромко спросил он.

Артур пожал плечами – движение отдалось во всем теле Имса, фантомный след сомнения и неуверенности, будто он чувствовал Артура не только привычными органами чувств.

– Я не знаю, – искренне ответил Артур. – Что теперь будет?

Имс нежно обвел пальцем потемневший синяк на плече Артура.

– Свадьба, – сказал он отстраненно, слишком поглощенный оттенками кожи. – Тебе не больно?

Артур мотнул головой – видимо, это был отрицательный ответ. Имс не знал. Он беспокоился все сильнее: Артура, внешне спокойного и даже пассивного, захлестывали эмоции, они буквально бились под его кожей, грозясь прорваться наружу и затопить все вокруг, и Имс чувствовал, что это не те эмоции, которые обычно свойственны молодоженам в день свадьбы.

Это была совсем не радость.

– Ты не любишь меня? – упавшим голосом спросил он.

Перед внутренним взором Имса пронеслись все леденящие кровь истории, которые он когда-либо слышал: про альф, проводящих первую брачную ночь на диване или вообще в гостинице, отвергнутые и изгнанные сразу после свадьбы. Про семьи, в которых супруги встречаются два раза в год, и альфа, сполна вкусив неблагосклонности, превращается в жалкую, несчастную тень.

Если Артур не любит его, не полюбит его – он проклят. Но… это же Артур Келламара. Вдруг он вообще не способен любить хоть кого-то – и меньше всего проклятого Анкастера? Мать его матери в прошлом году женился в третий раз, его мать, Тристан, бессердечен. Некоторые говорят, что омеги вообще не могут любить, а уж такие породистые, чистокровные, как Артур Келламара, – и вовсе холодны как снег…

И Имс просто сойдет с ума, тщетно добиваясь взаимности.

Горячая вода внезапно показалась ему ледяной, и он невольно поежился, обхватывая себя руками.

– Имс, – Артур откинул мокрые волосы со лба и заглянул ему в лицо с напряженным вниманием, с какой-то странной жадностью во взгляде, – Имс, а ты меня любишь?

 Имс фыркнул, не в силах сдержать нервный смех – настолько глупым и нелепым был вопрос. Как он может не любить своего омегу, часть собственного тела и половину своей души? Это просто смешно.

– Конечно, – жалобно ответил он в ответ на этот сверлящий взгляд, – как я могу не любить тебя? – Он взял Артура за руку, поднося к губам и целуя, положил ладонь себе на грудь. – Я дышать без тебя не могу, Артур.

Артур кивнул с таким печальным лицом, будто ответ Имса озвучил самые худшие его ожидания, и Имс выпрямился, растерянный. Что в его словах могло огорчить его сокровище?

– Сейчас – да, – пробормотал Артур. – Но неделю назад ты меня не знал!

– Знал, – уверенно возразил Имс.

Он не понимал, к чему весь этот разговор.

– Но я тебе не нравился, – продолжал настаивать Артур.

Вода текла по его плечам, и Имс невольно залюбовался, но, стряхнув наваждение, выдавил на руку шампунь и принялся ласково втирать его в темные волосы Артура. Ему нужно было чем-то занять себя, лишь бы не смотреть в эти глаза, молчаливо требующие от Имса чего-то, чего у него не было, чего-то странного и непонятного.

– Я тебе не нравился, ты меня даже не узнал, – Артур закрыл глаза, слегка наклоняя голову.

– Твой характер мне и сейчас не нравится, – сообщил Имс, – что до «узнал», то я старался не смотреть на твое лицо! Ты весь был покрыт раскраской, – он провел пальцами по лбу Артура, рисуя воображаемые линии – сейчас почти невидимые, но отпечатавшиеся в его памяти, кажется, навечно. – Я же не настолько лишен приличий…

И Имс оскорблено хмыкнул.

– Но ты хотел отправить меня домой, – Артур выключил воду и вслед за Имсом выбрался из душа.

Имс и не подумал посторониться. Он был бы счастлив, если бы ванная комната Артура была вдвое меньше. Нет, втрое…

– Не хотел.

– Хотел!

Имс кинул полотенце, которым он пытался вытереть гриву, на пол, и резко повернулся к Артуру.

– Я хотел взять тебя прямо там! – кожа на шее у Артура была гладкой-гладкой и горячей после душа, а может быть, горячей сама по себе, покрытой мелкими каплями воды, и Имс мог провести целый день, весь день своей свадьбы, гладя и целуя ее. – Я очень хотел взять тебя прямо там, на земле, как добычу, – он прикусил кожу на плече зубами, оставляя багровый отпечаток, задыхаясь в своем вожделении, – чтобы ты был только моим, чтобы никто даже не посмотрел на тебя… И я имел на это право, Артур, скажешь, нет? Скажешь, ты отверг бы меня? – Имс обхватил ладонями упругую задницу Артура, прижал его бедра к своим. Потерся медленно, чувственно, растягивая удовольствие. Ему хотелось секса прямо сейчас, но вряд ли Артур сегодня способен ответить ему взаимностью – он все еще имел потрепанный и уставший вид. Ну и ладно, Имсу достаточно было близости. Подняв руку Артура, он прижал ладонь к своей щеке и вздохнул. – Почему тебя волнуют такие глупости?

Артур еще несколько секунд сверлил его взглядом, потом внезапно обмяк, упираясь лбом в плечо Имса.

– Не обращай внимания, – пробормотал он, – просто волнуюсь перед свадьбой…

Имс повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать его в затылок – и вдруг почувствовал _это_ … и понял, что звук, который он слышит – не вода. Вода выключена, а Артур воркует, прижавшись к нему – и вряд ли от удовольствия или влечения.

Он просто пытается успокоить себя.

– Все будет хорошо, – твердо сказал Имс – с уверенностью, которой он не чувствовал.

Он не мог, просто не мог убедить самого себя, что Келламара отдадут омегу, что это чумное семейство согласится расстаться со своим принцем – после того, что между их семьями произошло. Наверняка за их согласием на свадьбу стоит что-то далеко не столь безобидное и праздничное. Возможно, Имсу стоит одеться, забрать Артура и просто бежать отсюда, пока есть возможность?

Знать бы еще, есть ли эта возможность.

– Почему ты сбежал из дома, Арти? – время сменить тему. Не хватало еще, чтобы его тревога передалась Артуру. Тот и так выглядит не слишком бодрым и радостным.

Имса передернуло от одного воспоминания о том, _что_ с Артуром могло произойти, _что_ с ним едва не произошло из-за этой глупой, дурацкой, опасной идеи! Беты могли его растерзать, да и холостых альф хватает везде, куда ни плюнь.

Артур, уловив настроение, провел ладонью по его затылку, приглаживая встопорщившуюся гриву – и отстранился, принимаясь вытираться. Его влажная кожа покрылась крупными мурашками, с волос капала вода.

– Мне опять попытались бы навязать Стефана, – мрачно сказал он. – И я не знал, насколько далеко мать собирается зайти. Он говорил о браке довольно непреклонно.

– А почему, – Имс расчесал волосы пальцами, разглядывая себя в зеркало, – почему ты разыскивал именно меня? И почему в таком месте?

Артур отвернулся, возясь с завязками халата.

– Я думал, ты мне поможешь, – невнятно пробормотал он.

Имс нахмурился, прекращая свое занятие и оборачиваясь. Ему, конечно, льстило, что из всех альф Артур решил обратиться за помощью именно к нему, но…

– Артур, я не из тех, кто бросит омегу в беде, – медленно произнес он, – но, согласись, это звучит довольно странно.

– И чего же в этом странного? – Артур по-прежнему играл с поясом.

Кто бы мог подумать, что завязки халата – такое долгое дело.

– Только одно. Моя фамилия, – ответил Имс, обходя Артура и заглядывая ему в лицо.

– Ах да, ты же Анкастер, – протянул тот с насквозь фальшивой иронией.

И на вкус Имса, эта ирония звучала слишком уж ядовито – для его второй половины.

– Ты теперь тоже Анкастер, – Имс бережно провел пальцем по все еще красноватой коже под татуировкой – прикосновение было легче его тона, – не забывай.

– Я Келламара!

И Артур сердито вздернул подбородок, выворачиваясь.

Имс только рассмеялся. Он лучше знал.

– Посмотрим, что написано в контракте, – снисходительно сказал он. – Хотя твой характер, конечно, выдает в тебе Келламара. Он нисколько не улучшился с нашей прошлой встречи.

– Просто удивительно, что на нашей прошлой встрече ты вообще меня заметил, – Артур порылся в шкафчике, достал небольшой тюбик с кремом и намазал татуировку. Подумал немного – и принялся покрывать им самые глубокие синяки и укусы. – Ты так увлеченно ухаживал за… кто это был – Рэдсон? Или Тарди? Или Сакс, я не очень хорошо помню…

– С ума сойти, ты знаешь всех моих поклонников, – с притворным восхищением сказал Имс, отбирая крем и смазывая царапины на лице.

Глаза Артура в зеркале – уже потемневшие – вспыхнули гневом и ревностью.

– Это и впрямь нелегко – запомнить столько имен, – мрачно пробормотал он.

– У тебя бы тоже было побольше ухажеров, – Имс покровительственно улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляда от отражения Артура, – если бы ты не изображал из себя альфу. Мягкость, Артур, украшает любого омегу.

Теперь глаза Артура буквально метали молнии.

– Это не я изображаю альфу. Это половина окружающих альф изображает из себя бет. И я не был один, – напомнил он язвительно.

Имс моментально помрачнел.

Ну да. Артур не был один. Как он мог забыть?

 

Вопреки замечаниям Артура, Имс превосходно помнил их предыдущую встречу – полтора года назад на новогоднем балу в императорском дворце.

Имс был один. Что бы там Артур не говорил, Имс никогда не позволял себе демонстрировать недостойный интерес к холостым омегам и привлекать их внимание. Правда, сами омеги, поощряемые родителями, позволяли себе гораздо больше. И так притворная стыдливость стремительно улетучивалась в присутствии потенциальных партнеров, как туман летним утром. Выряженные, будто райские птички, юные омеги позволяли себе все, что не было позволено альфам: флирт, оживленные разговоры и даже прикосновения. И это те самые непорочные создания, которые, как предполагалось, должны сидеть в домах своих родителей, надежно укрытые от посторонних глаз на омега-половине, не смеющие носу показать на улицу после своего двенадцатого дня рождения!

Хотя Имс, конечно, не был против общества омег, вовсе нет. Он пока не выделял никого из своих потенциальных женихов.

Так что Имс был один. А вот Артур Келламара – нет.

Правда, об этом Имс узнал не сразу. Сначала он просто вышел подышать на балкончик.

Имс «дышал» уже второй сигаретой, когда его слух уловил еле заметный шорох ткани. Имс обернулся, вглядываясь в темноту. Тонкая фигура скользнула на балкон, явно в поисках уединения, – и замерла, увидев Имса.

Имс выпрямился. Он не был уверен, что омега видит в темноте так же хорошо, как он, и заговорить первым он не мог. Инициатива не была правом альфы. Пока Артур Келламара не поздоровается с ним…

– Анкастер, – произнес Артур, проходя мимо Имса и облокачиваясь о перила с самоуверенностью самой яркой звезды на небосклоне. Океан бушевал внизу, разбиваясь о скалы у подножья дворца. – Прячешься?

Имс усмехнулся.

– Слишком много внимания на этих балах, – ему было скучно, он устал, у него болела голова, и общество врага ему сейчас было гораздо приятнее, чем общество шумных и назойливых друзей. Келламара уж точно не болтлив и не будет пытаться ему понравиться. – Не боишься оставаться со мной наедине?

Артур рассмеялся – неожиданно приятный, музыкальный звук. За прошедшие со своего двенадцатилетия два года он очень изменился. Теперь он знал, как себя подать.

– Ты посмеешь причинить мне вред? – Имс удостоился высокомерного и веселого взгляда. – Или думаешь, нас могут заподозрить в любовном сговоре?

– Тут нам нечего опасаться, – легкомысленно ответил Имс, затягиваясь, – никому и в голову не придет, что я тебя домогаюсь.

Артур фыркнул насмешливо – тихий, шелестящий смешок потонул в равномерном гуле волн и отголосках музыки.

– Я не в твоем вкусе, это верно. Тебе нравятся… декоративные мальчики.

Имс уязвленно поджал губы.

– Мне нравятся омеги, Келламара – знаешь, такие красивые, милые, воспитанные существа. Я называю это гетеросексуальностью, – иронично сказал он.

Артур резко обернулся, привалился к перилам спиной, устраивая локти на полированном мраморе. Наклонил голову на бок, точно любопытная птица, придирчиво осмотрел Имса сверху вниз, снова поднял взгляд на его лицо.

– Милые и воспитанные? – протянул он. – Я-то думал, ты лучше знаешь омег, судя по вниманию, которое ты им оказываешь. – Он наклонил голову в другую сторону. – И ты считаешь, что я некрасивый?

Имс закашлялся, подавившись дымом.

Нет, он не считал, что Артур Келламара некрасив. Излишне язвителен, и агрессивен, и нахален – возможно, и Имс никогда не рассматривал его как потенциальную пару, потому что, черт побери, он был Келламара прежде всего, и Имс скорее съел бы свою руку, чем добровольно породнился с Келламара…

Но некрасивым Артур не был. У него было надменное лицо, уже потерявшее детскую округлость, стройное гибкое тело, мягкие волнистые волосы, украшенные фамильными бриллиантами… Имс поспешно опустил взгляд. Он с ума сошел – разглядывает омегу так откровенно, и не просто омегу, а наследника своих врагов!

Даже если это очень красивый и соблазнительный омега.

– Если бы ты не ломал руки поклонникам, – начал он, маскируя за сарказмом неловкость – и какое-то колкое, сосущее чувство в груди, – то многие альфы…

– А ты, безусловно, очень красив, – равнодушно перебил Артур и отвернулся, снова устремляя взгляд в океан.

Имс не понял, почему комплимент заставил его почувствовать себя одновременно окрыленным и обиженным. Не зная, что сказать, он сжал сигарету посильнее и подошел к Артуру, вставая рядом  – совсем близко – и пытаясь понять, что такого интересного тот нашел в линии горизонта.

Келламара бросил на него быстрый косой взгляд и снова отвернулся.

– Если я упаду, – он вытянулся вперед, рассматривая темные волны, – я разобьюсь?

Имс взглянул вниз. Волны набрасывались на острые скалы с такой силой, что удивительно, как камень до сих пор выдерживал их сокрушительный напор.

– Да, – сказал Имс.

Он подавил в себе иррациональное чувство – схватить Келламара и оттащить подальше от перил. Омеги не убивали себя. Омеги не делали глупостей. Обычно.

Умные альфы тоже не делали глупостей и не хватали без спроса чужих омег. Обычно.

– Хочешь сигарету? – спросил Имс. Чтобы не делать глупостей.

Артур протянул руку – и поспешно отдернул, сжимая пальцы в кулак.

– Нет, я не курю, – с сожалением сказал он.

Имс пожал плечами.

– Ну да, принцы вроде тебя не поддаются дурным привычкам.

– Принцы вроде меня? – настороженно переспросил Келламара, не отрывая жадного взгляда от сигареты Имса.

– Чопорные, – Имс беспечно выкинул недокуренную сигарету за перила балкона и шагнул вперед. Им овладел какой-то нездоровый кураж. – Холодные. – Артур следил за ним, как хищник за стадом антилоп, с напряженным и недобрым вниманием. – Зануды. Потанцуем, принц?

– Я не зануда, – отрезал Артур.

Имс улыбнулся шире, протягивая руку. Он перешагнул черту приличий и чувствовал себя необычно. Легко. В самом деле, если с кем и стоит быть нещепетильным, то с Келламара, верно? Так Имс себе сказал – а вовсе не потому, что он хотел взять Артура за руки. Сделать самую глупую глупость из всех глупостей.

– Давай, не трусь, – подколол он. – От одного танца ты не потеряешь свою бесценную невинность.

Келламара покраснел – Имс мог бы поклясться, что тот наконец-то утратил свою запредельную спесь, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Или, может, ему тоже хотелось совершить что-нибудь безумное, кто поймет этих Келламара?

– Ты пьян, Анкастер? – спросил он не то с удивлением, не то с опаской.

И взял Имса за руку. Тот, не растерявшись, моментально обнял Артура за талию и притянул к себе, заслужив ошеломленный вздох.

– Трезвее некуда, – сообщил Имс.

Артур внезапно расслабился и наклонился, увлекая Имса за собой, следуя причудливому рисунку танца. Колено на одно обжигающее мгновение коснулось внутренней стороны бедра Имса, подталкивая и направляя.

– Моя невинность не бесценна, – руки омеги скользнули по рукам Имса, останавливаясь на плечах, – она просто дорого стоит.

– Не каждый может себе позволить, – согласился Имс.

Он мог. Позволить. Он знал, сколько стоит Артур Келламара – и даже не мог вспомнить, откуда он это знал.

Ладонь Артура была теплой и сухой, и пульс на запястье бился спокойно и размеренно, будто танцевать в темноте над смертельно опасным обрывом со своим смертельно опасным врагом – самое обычное дело. Имс, разумеется, никогда не причинил бы ему вреда – но все же, но все же…

– Ходят слухи, ты женишься в этом году, – негромко сказал Имс.

Келламара пах омегой и чем-то незаметно-древесным, и этот запах, смешиваясь с соленым ароматом океана, делал с Имсом что-то странное, как шампанское или удар по голове, или разгар гона – что-то вроде того…

В хорошем смысле слова.

– Слухи, – Артур следовал музыке, и сейчас он повернулся, легко касаясь груди Имса плечами.

Имс опустил руки на его талию. Жесткие складки ткани царапали подушечки пальцев.

– А еще говорят, никто не получал твоих открыток, – пробормотал он в сверкающий бриллиантами затылок.

– Мало ли, что говорят, – Келламара рассмеялся – мелодичный безрадостный звук.

Имс деликатно взял его за локоть и повернул, вновь прижимая к себе бедрами. Кажется, или музыка стала быстрее? Теперь она явно обгоняла пульс Келламара и его медленное, ровное дыхание.

Артур шагнул назад, заставляя Имса следовать, снова следовать на шаг позади. Разум говорил Имсу, что Келламара может столкнуть его с обрыва, и он даже не посмеет дать сдачи. Разум кричал, что он зашел слишком далеко, что он делает ужасную ошибку, что нужно повернуться и уйти – быстро, бегом, и черт с ней, с гордостью. Разум шептал, что их кровавая вражда началась на таком же балконе, из-за двух таких же глупцов, поставивших свои жизни на кон –  и проигравших. Из-за мимолетно возникшего чувства, любви, разросшейся как рак и залившей кровью их семьи…

Разум мог подождать, в самом деле.

– Так ты их посылал? – вкрадчиво спросил Имс, проводя пальцем по шее Келламара.

Омега прикусил губу, слегка прогибаясь назад, будто не мог решить – хочет он отстраниться или нет. А может, просто подчинялся танцу.

– Не тебе, – уронил он.

Имс улыбнулся саркастически и немного печально. Конечно, их судьба давно предрешена, и у Келламара нет даже той капли свободы, которой наслаждается Имс – просто потому, что он альфа, просто потому, что альфа стоит дешевле, слава богу…

Почему-то впервые в жизни это вызывало у него негодование. И почему-то, он даже не шевельнулся, чтобы выпустить Артура и выпрямиться, когда услышал шорох и шаги.

– Артур?

Келламара дернулся, будто сначала попытался отпрянуть от Имса, а следом – наоборот, прильнуть. Пульс на его запястье забился капельку быстрее.

Имс обернулся. Стефан Скалла и обычно ему не нравился, чертов самовлюбленный засранец. И что он тут забыл? Не слишком ли мал балкон, чтобы на нем одновременно захотелось подышать воздухом столь многим людям?

И одного альфы тут более чем достаточно.

Келламара наконец отстранился, отряхивая рукава немного нервозным движением.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил он.

Скалла недовольно хмыкнул.

– Я везде тебя ищу, – и он по-хозяйски потянул Артура за локоть.

Имса передернуло от развязности этого жеста. Новое, незнакомое – и чертовски неприятное – чувство вспыхнуло в нем, и Имс моргнул, замер на секунду, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Это была ревность, противная жгучая ревность, и Имс перевел взгляд на Артура, еще не понимая, что ждет малейшего знака, малейшего признака неудовольствия, гнева или страха…

Но Келламара, вопреки ожиданиям, не выдернул свою руку и не сказал ничего резкого. На его лице на мгновение отразилось что-то, что Имс не смог расшифровать, – а потом лицо снова застыло невыразительной маской вежливости.

– Мне нужно было подышать, – безразлично сказал Артур.

И, ничего не сказав на прощанье, быстро исчез, растворился в темноте, и музыке, и грохоте волн. Скалла постоял одну секунду, испытующе глядя на Имса. Тот дерзко задрал брови и оскалился, и Стефан бросился вслед за Артуром, будто боялся снова упустить его из виду.

А Имс остался. Замерзшими пальцами он достал очередную сигарету, закурил и попытался понять, что же только что произошло. Кажется, что-то совсем непоправимое…

Больше Имс не оставался наедине с Артуром Келламара.

 

Но вот Стефан Скалла… Стефан Скалла наверняка видел Артура, и не раз.

 

Имс заморгал, резко возвращаясь в настоящее, в ванную комнату Артура – Артура, стоящего напротив, завернутого в халат, взвинченного и нервного.

– Ты не был один, – шокировано сказал Имс. Он только сейчас понял, – ты не был один! Ты был с этим подонком Скалла!

Артур даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

– Что? – переспросил он, хмурясь. – Имс, ты не в себе? Конечно же, я был со Скалла – он был моим женихом!

– И поэтому ты позволял ему хватать себя за руки? – Имс в сердцах кинул тюбик с кремом в раковину.

Пластиковая крышечка с треском отскочила и запрыгала по гладкой поверхности. Артур демонстративно отвернулся к зеркалу, поправляя многострадальный халат.

– Вообще-то, ты тоже брал меня за руки. И если он что-то и делал – это не значит, что я ему позволял.

Имс застыл, уставившись на Артура ошеломленным взглядом. Тот продолжал смотреть в зеркало, будто там были скрыты тайны мироздания, а Имса тут не было. Если бы не приподнятые плечи и не красные пятна на щеках, внешне его раздражение невозможно было бы заметить. Можно подумать, эта игра могла обмануть Имса – теперь, когда они были связаны, и малейший дискомфорт Артура отдавался острыми, болезненными уколами где-то у Имса в животе.

Имс искренне надеялся, что Артур тоже чувствует _его_ дискомфорт. Потому что, видит бог, Имс его испытывал, еще как!

– И что же ты _не позволял_ ему делать, Артур? – негромко спросил он.

Артур поежился – нет, внешне он оставался таким же неподвижным, но Имс чувствовал, как его мышцы сократились, как запнулось его дыхание и ускорился пульс. Имс почти ненавидел себя за то, что расстраивает свою драгоценность, свою любовь – но ревность заглушала даже раскаяние.

– Артур! – рявкнул он.

Артур резко повернул голову, наконец-то отлип от этого дурацкого зеркала и посмотрел на Имса, каким-то образом глядя на него сверху вниз.

– Обнимать, – тоном, которым можно было резать стекло, произнес он, – прикасаться. Целовать.

Дыхание – вместе со всеми словами – застряло в горле Имса, встало огромным колючим комком – и взорвалось самой ужасной яростью, которую он испытывал в своей жизни. Ужасной и тихой, потому что ее объекта тут не было. Не было и не могло появиться в обозримом будущем, и направить весь этот бушующий поток чувств было не на что.

Схватив первое, что попалось под руку – тяжелый металлический дозатор – Имс не удивился бы, если бы тот оказался из чистого серебра, – он с силой швырнул его в стену. Дозатор отскочил, как неуклюжий угловатый мячик, и врезался в тонкую фаянсовую раковину.

Раздался грохот и звон.

Безумие нахлынуло – и откатилось, и Имс обнаружил себя опустошенным и замерзшим, нависшим над Артуром, и его пальцы саднило – так сильно он сжал их в кулаки. Раковина раскололась на куски, и осколки усеивали весь пол вокруг их босых ног.

Выругавшись, Имс потянулся за полотенцем и бросил его на пол, чтобы Артур не порезал ноги.

Тот не шевельнулся. Он смотрел на Имса прямо, не мигая и не отводя взгляда, ничуть не устрашенный.

– Все это теперь не имеет никакого значения, – его губы еле заметно глазу сжались, уголки опустились – едва различимые признаки печали делали с сердцем Имса что-то ужасное, что-то похожее на котел кипятка или ведро кислоты. Артур замолчал – и все же добавил, выдохнул, точно выпуская кровь из раны, – по крайней мере, _у меня_ не было секса.

Имс отшатнулся, открывая рот, готовя оправдания и отговорки…

– Откуда ты знаешь? – выпалил он – и едва не треснул себя по лбу, идиота такого.

Нужно было сразу все отрицать.

– Следил, – вызывающе ответил Артур.

И покраснел.

– Да что ты? – Имс от неожиданности даже забыл про отговорки. – И зачем же, позволь узнать?

Артур сердито сжал губы, явно стараясь спрятать смущение за гневом. Его взгляд на мгновение метнулся к двери за спиной Имса, но тот и не подумал отступить. Теперь Имс твердо намеревался услышать правду, и Артур собирался ему ее рассказать.

Даже если пока не знал об этом.

– Когда и зачем ты следил за мной? – настойчиво спросил Имс.

– Мы враги, – Артур, казалось, готов был не то под землю провалиться, не то дать Имсу по носу, – мы были врагами, по крайней мере…

Что за бред?

– Артур, дорогой, что за ерунду ты городишь? – раздраженно нахмурился Имс. – С каких это пор омеге есть дело до вражды?

Артур сжал кулаки. Отвечать он явно не хотел – нет, он хотел уйти, сбежать, и его глаза снова с надеждой обратились к двери за Имсом.

– С дороги, – надменно сказал он.

Он злился по-настоящему, и Имс, поджав губы, невольно отступил. Артур обладал над ним какой-то странной, опьяняющей властью, и неблагосклонность омеги вызывала болезненный зуд, тоску, с которой невозможно было бороться.

Он не знал, взаимно ли это рабство.

Но собирался проверить.

Ускользнуть Артур не успел – Имс одним быстрым, ловким движением подхватил его под локоть и притянул к себе, прижал с такой силой, точно хотел вживить в собственное тело. Собственно, хотел, еще как хотел…

– Ты еще просто не привык, что теперь ты себе не хозяин.

И с этими словами он поцеловал Артура так, будто это был их первый поцелуй, единственный поцелуй, будто хотел доказать – никто и никогда не целовал и не будет целовать Артура так, как он.

Нет, никто и никогда больше не будет целовать Артура, кроме него.

Артур дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, – и обмяк, обнимая Имса за шею. Его рот был горячим, и жадным, и Имс не мог понять – кто из них настоял на своем. Но ему, в самом деле, было все равно. Абсолютно все равно.

Наконец Артур разорвал поцелуй. Его пальцы гладили гриву Имса успокаивающе и мягко, все в том же размеренном ритме, посылающем по телу Имса волны удовольствия и тепла.

– Это ты еще не привык, – промурлыкал Артур. – Ко мне.

И он снова – ласково, нежно – коснулся рта Имса своими губами. Будто на самом деле любил его, любил всем сердцем, а не просто подчинялся неумолимому зову природы.

Отстранившись и осторожно перешагнув осколки, Артур нырнул в дверь и исчез.

– Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору! – крикнул Имс вслед.

На его губах остался сладкий вкус любви. Где-то в комнате Артур рассмеялся.

– Нет, если ты опоздаешь на свадьбу.


	6. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: омегаверс!!1расрас; подразумевается секс между несовершеннолетними; слишком-много-флаффа; родственники и знакомые Кролика.

Имс вышел из ванной в тот самый момент, когда в дверь постучали. Артур, развалившийся на кровати и открывший было свой ноутбук, приподнялся на локте, но Имс уже дернул за ручку, рывком распахивая дверь. Он не слишком любил попадать точнехонько в стереотипы о вспыльчивых и одержимых доминированием альфах, но неожиданные визиты в его логово истончили нервы Имса до толщины самого крошечного волоска из его гривы.

– Да? – рявкнул он.

Потому что сегодня его свадьба, и он мог быть воспитанным и не набрасываться на первого попавшегося. Он смутно помнил, что и так успел подраться несколько раз за прошедшую неделю. А ведь обычно Имс предпочитал улаживать разногласия с помощью своего обаяния и хорошо подвешенного языка. Что с ним делают эти Келламара?

– Доброе утро, – приветливо поздоровался застывший на пороге гамма.

Имсу его лицо показалось смутно знакомым, но мало ли кого он успел тут увидеть, пока был в горячке гона? Гамма был высоким, хорошо сложенным и улыбчивым – потому что только улыбчивый человек будет так радостно ухмыляться в лицо раздраженному и уставшему от почти бессонной недели альфе.

В левой руке гамма держал объемную стопку одежды, осторожно прижимая ее к груди, чтобы не уронить. Правая рука была в гипсовом лубке и висела на широкой перевязи.

Имс прищурился.

– Джейсон! – громко позвал Артур.

Имс обернулся: Артур позабыл компьютер и теперь сидел на краю кровати, покачивая босой ногой и широко улыбаясь, будто встретил старого любимого друга. Его телохранитель, ну конечно. Идиот, проворонивший побег Артура. Едва удержавшись от детского желания закатить глаза, Имс посторонился и пропустил гамму в комнату.

Тот вежливо наклонил голову, когда проходил мимо, и Имс невольно принюхался.

Гамма пах… ничем. То есть, конечно, у него был свой запах, довольно приятный – наверное, какой-то не слишком яркий одеколон, не раздражающий тонкое обоняние альф. Но ничего больше, ничего, что взывало бы к инстинктам Имса, говорило бы ему без слов, как себя вести с этим существом. Как на него реагировать.

Имс видел гамм и раньше, даже общался с ними несколько раз – его мать привез двоих с собой, когда они с отцом поженились. Один, Эмиль, был телохранителем матери, а второй – Гаспар – должен был воспитывать омег, которых планировал родить мать Имса. Но родились Имс и его брат, а они определенно омегами не были. И если с Эмилем Имс виделся довольно часто в детстве, когда мать брал его куда-то с собой, то Гаспар постоянно пропадал на омега-половине. Вообще, где-то наверняка были гаммы, живущие и работающие отдельно от омег – может быть, в полиции или в больницах, – но Имсу они не попадались.

Должно быть, потому что он был альфой.

Покопавшись в туалетных принадлежностях Артура и вытащив расческу, Имс прошел к зеркалу и принялся тщательно расчесывать гриву, тайком изучая отражение Джейсона. Тот, равнодушный к вниманию – или хорошо изображающий равнодушие, – пристроил принесенные с собой вещи на краю кровати и сел рядом с Артуром, почти демонстративно не прикасаясь к нему даже краем одежды. Он мог бы – гаммы не испытывали сексуального влечения и омегами не интересовались, поэтому и могли спокойно к ним прикасаться, а уж этот парень явно знал Артура с самого рождения и не раз трогал. Имс невольно оценил деликатное проявление вежливости.

Хотя телохранитель, позволивший омеге – Артуру! – в течке сбежать в кварталы, полные склонной к насилию шпаны, по-прежнему не вызывал у него симпатии.

Сердито хмыкнув, Имс с удвоенным рвением набросился на гриву.

 

***

Имс красовался перед зеркалом, сверкая голой задницей на всю комнату, и Артуру приходилось буквально каждые две секунды напоминать себе о том, что ревновать к Джейсону – очень глупо. Артур ненавидел чувствовать себя глупым. И ревнивым.

И женатым.

Ну, может быть, женатым не совсем ненавидел – потому что на правой ягодице у Имса была маленькая родинка, а она в самом деле завораживала, и вряд ли у Артура появилась бы возможность так хорошо изучить ее, если бы они не были женаты.

Но все остальное он совершенно точно ненавидел.

– Что происходит в доме? – откашлявшись, спросил он, чтобы отвлечься от родинки в частности – и от задницы Имса в общем. Непростая задача.

Джейсон разгладил покрывало рядом с собой, наклонив голову набок и явно раздумывая, что ответить. А может, просто думал что альфы и омеги в течке – сущие идиоты.

– Могло быть и хуже, – наконец сказал он. Артур позволил себе немного расслабиться – Джейсон был не из тех людей, что приукрашивают реальность, какой бы неприятной она не была. – К обеду приедет Ланселот.

Или приукрашивают. Время от времени.

Артур тяжело, со стоном вздохнул. Только матери Тристана ему и не хватало для полного счастья. Он так надеялся, что Ланселот уже вошел в гон и пропустит его свадьбу – в конце концов, тот был женат уже год и еще не успел вопреки своей традиции сделать пару детишек. Самое время поднапрячься и выдать очередную партию омег – мать Тристана рожал их пачками после каждой своей свадьбы.

Но конечно, Артуру не могло так повезти – Ланселот почти три года пытался пропихнуть его в объятия Стефана, он уж точно никогда бы не пропустил их свадьбу. А теперь не пропустит свадьбу Артура с Имсом.

Имс в зеркале закончил распушать гриву и принялся придирчиво изучать синяки и царапины на предплечьях – разговором он будто бы и вовсе не интересовался. Артур почувствовал, как к ушам приливает кровь. Имс выглядел так, словно не женился, а боксом занимался всю неделю. С короткими перерывами на карате и фехтование боккенами.

Даже покрытый синяками, Имс был завораживающе красив – стройный, белокожий, с темно-серыми блестящими глазами и опухшими от поцелуев губами, и тщательно причесанная грива выдавала отличную генетику…

– Родители? – быстро спросил Артур, отводя взгляд от свидетельств своего неожиданно бурного темперамента.

– Готовятся к свадьбе.

– А братья? – осторожно добавил Артур.

Джейсон подтянул к себе раскрытый ноутбук и уставился в заставку с таким внимательным лицом, будто на мониторе было написано божественное откровение.

– Маркус собирается нарываться, – он пожал плечами. – Вилсона я не видел. Ходят слухи, его светлость наследник Анкастеров чуть не придушил кого-то из омег. Я думаю, Вилсона давно надо было припугнуть, но Маркус отчего-то уверен, что этот омега – ты. У него пробудился комплекс защитника.

Джейсон был не слишком высокого мнения об альфах – а в особенности, о Маркусе. _Совершенно_ не интересующийся разговором Имс громко хмыкнул, всем видом выражая, что он думает о Маркусе, его комплексах и способности кого-то защитить.

– Это же Маркус, – вздохнул Артур.

– Ну, у тебя теперь есть альфа, чтобы ограждать тебя от несносного младшего брата, – легкомысленно сказал Джейсон и забарабанил пальцами левой руки по клавишам ноутбука.

Артур рассмеялся. Можно подумать, ему нужна была защита от Маркуса. Имс, до сих пор демонстративно не обращающий на Джейсона внимания – альфы часто просто не воспринимали гамм как отдельных личностей, – теперь бросил на того короткий косой взгляд. Но гнева или обиды в этом взгляде не было. Артур с облегчением решил, что они поладят: он собирался забрать Джейсона с собой после переезда в дом Имса.

– Артур, я уверен, что ты захочешь поменять все свои пароли, – невинно заметил Джейсон.

Облегчение моментально заменилось ужасом.

Вот теперь во взгляде Имса совершенно точно был гнев, и он больше не делал вид, что не замечает гамму, – наоборот, обернулся во всей своей обнаженной красе, разлохматив гриву и вскинув подбородок.

Альфа-самец как он есть.

– Он все равно скажет их мне, – уверенно заявил Имс.

 

***

В доме вовсю шли приготовления к свадьбе, и Артур притормозил перед дверями столовой, ободряюще улыбаясь Имсу. Тот, конечно, выглядел горделивым и самоуверенным, как любой альфа в логове врага, но Артур знал, что Имсу не по себе.

Ему самому было не по себе.

Слуга, глухой к их переживаниям, молча распахнул дверь. Пожав плечами, Артур снова улыбнулся и крепко обхватил пальцами запястье Имса. Чтобы ни у кого не возникло никаких сомнений в его настрое.

– Доброе утро, отец, – с фальшивым воодушевлением сказал он.

В самом деле, лица у собравшихся были как у гостей на похоронах, а не родственников на свадьбе. Ну, не то чтобы он ждал от близких бурной радости относительно своего выбора. Совсем не ждал.

Артур вообразил, как спускался бы к завтраку со Стефаном, и его передернуло от отвращения.

– Доброе утро, Артур, – в тон ему ответил Джеральд Келламара, – у тебя все в порядке?

Артур четко расслышал едва завуалированное «мы еще можем отменить свадьбу. Скажи одно слово, признай, что этот ублюдок заставил тебя, – и ты свободен». Расслышал так четко, будто отец сказал это вслух.

И судя по тому, как напрягся Имс за его спиной, намек заметил не он один.

– Все прекрасно, – твердо сказал Артур.

Поколебавшись всего одно мгновение, он протянул отцу руку, и тот коснулся щекой его ладони. Многие сочли бы жест слишком интимным, но Артуру было наплевать. Он любил отца.

– Доброе утро, князь, – мрачно поздоровался Имс.

Он определенно считал жест _слишком_ интимным.

Джеральд мельком заглянул Артуру в глаза – но тут же отвел взгляд, перенося отнюдь не дружелюбное внимание на Имса. Артур едва удержался от порыва тяжело вздохнуть. Альфы могли играть в гляделки поистине бесконечно долго.

– Анкастер, – уронил князь.

Доброжелательным это приветствие нельзя было назвать даже с большой натяжкой. Артур хмыкнул – ничего иного он и не ждал – и прошел на свое место рядом с матерью. Он не должен оставаться голодным из-за альф и их идиотских принципов. Имс дождался, пока он сядет, и сам опустился на стул справа от князя Келламара. Встряхнув салфетку, положил ее на колени и улыбнулся сидящему напротив Маркусу. Маркус сверкнул глазами в ответ.

Чинный завтрак в благородном семействе.

Обычно Артур сидел справа от отца, на месте альфы – к вящему раздражению Маркуса, но раздражение младшего брата всегда было личным делом этого самого младшего брата. Артура мало волновали внутренние переживания неуверенных в себе альф. В их семье он, Артур, был наследником.

Он любил и опекал Вилсона, но Маркус, по его мнению, был никудышным братом и альфой.

– Доброе утро, мама, – непринужденно сказал Артур.

Похоже, нелегкая обязанность поддерживать подобие светской беседы выпала ему. Что ж, вполне справедливо, учитывая, что именно он устроил это бедствие.

Тристан милостиво кивнул, помешивая чай серебряной ложечкой с гербом Келламара. Гербов Келламара сегодня утром в столовой вообще было в избытке. Наверное, чтобы уравновесить один единственный герб Анкастеров, красующийся на щеке Артура.

Тот вообще предпочел бы, чтобы великосветского пафоса было поменьше. А еще он предпочел бы позавтракать у себя с Имсом и Джейсоном, но никто не собирался предложить ему такую милость.

– Я так понимаю, свадьба состоится? – поинтересовался Тристан. С Имсом он не заговаривал, и Имса это обстоятельство явно устраивало – вести легкий разговор с матерью Артура ему совершенно точно не хотелось, и пока Тристан не обратился к нему, омегу можно было просто не замечать. – Или ты передумал?

Имс, расслабившийся было и приступивший к завтраку, снова напрягся. Артур автоматически протянул руку и погладил его по шее, успокаивая. Он мог поклясться, что слышал, как Маркус скрипнул зубами.

– Состоится, – заверил Артур.

– Я так и предполагал, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил Тристан и положил себе салат.

Только в этот момент Артур позволил себе крошечный вздох облегчения – его мать вполне способен был отменить свадьбу даже сегодня, Тристан славился эксцентричными поступками. Артур слегка поморщился: можно подумать, он далеко ушел. Если побег к любовнику в грязные кварталы, исчезновение на несколько дней и тайный брак с заклятым врагом семьи не считать эксцентричным поступком, тогда что считать?

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, братец? – голос Вилсона прозвучал в наступившей тишине так громко, что все синхронно вздрогнули, отрываясь от еды и вскидывая на него удивленные взгляды.

Артур выпрямился. Он ожидал пакостей от Маркуса, ожидал в любой момент – но и Вилсон вполне мог подкинуть сюрприз-другой. О, еще как мог! И даже должен был – если все те гигабайты фотографий наследника Анкастеров, газетные вырезки, десятки комментариев на страницах Филбука и громкие размышления о примирении враждующих семей хоть что-то значили.

Потому что младший брат Артура Вилсон, тринадцатилетний омега, был влюблен в Имса Анкастера.

По крайней мере, утверждал, что влюблен – и даже имел наглость и настойчивость заявлять, что, когда он подрастет, они обязательно будут вместе… Артур ни на секунду не верил, что в Вилсоне говорит какое-то серьезное чувство, и никогда не упускал случая привнести немного трезвости и реализма в эти странные фантазии, но все же…

Все же Артур, осуждавший младшего брата за его увлечение врагом и при этом сбежавший из дома в объятия этого самого врага, выглядел даже в собственных глазах не очень красиво. Конечно, сам он был влюблен в Имса значительно дольше, чем Вилсон. Но об этом Артур не собирался никому рассказывать.

– Я прекрасно себя чувствую, спасибо, – негромко, но с явственной угрозой в голосе сказал он. И, Вилсон, я надеюсь, что ты обдумал свое поведение.

Вилсон дернул рукой, будто собирался потрогать отчетливо видные синяки на шее, но вовремя передумал. Прикусив губу, он растерянно нахмурился, разглядывая содержимое своей тарелки – и тут же вновь вскинул на Артура сияющий самым искренним самодовольством взгляд. Артур точно знал, что как минимум шестьдесят процентов этого самодовольства – искусная игра, но выглядело, признаться, мастерски.

– Конечно, дорогой брат, – пропел маленький поганец, – мне не очень понравилось обниматься с _чужим_ альфой.

Имс издал почти неслышный сдавленный звук, а Маркус выронил вилку.

Артур наклонил голову, старательно скрывая улыбку. Вилсон был ветреным, и взбалмошным, и избалованным, но Артур все равно очень любил своего самого младшего брата. Ему нравилась легкость, густо замешанная на упорстве, с которой Вилсон воспринимал окружающий мир. И пусть он постоянно попадал в удивительные ситуации, из которых именно Артуру приходилось его вытаскивать, – в конце концов, что плохого в здоровом любопытстве?

 

Иногда, правда, Вилсон заходил в своих проделках слишком далеко.

 

Артур с некоторым содроганием вспомнил, как однажды согласился взять Вилсона в тренажерный зал – брат, кокетливо потупив глазки, вдохновенно врал о внезапно пробудившимся интересе к спорту. Не то чтобы Артур ему поверил, но отказать этому прохвосту было трудно даже ему. В итоге пришлось брать с собой и Маркуса.

Это был последний раз, когда Артур что-то поручал Маркусу. Потому что пока он сам разминался в компании Джейсона и своего инструктора, Маркус «только на минуточку» отвел взгляд от Вилсона, чтобы поболтать с друзьями, и тот за эту «минуточку» успел забраться в раздевалку для альф, спрятаться в шкафу и благополучно вывалиться из него прямо на толпу голых и потрясенных футболистов.

Еще никогда Артур не чувствовал себя звездой пин-апа. Но в тот миг, когда он, привлеченный шумом, выглянул в коридор и, уступая умоляющим взглядам работников клуба, побежал спасать сумасшедшего брата от кучки разгоряченных молодых людей – а точнее, бедных молодых людей от нервного срыва и позора, – и увидел ошеломленные, полные слепого восторга глаза альф, красных от смущения, прикрывающих свое достоинство ладонями, футболками и носками…

Наверняка большинство из них воображало порно-сюжет «я стою в раздевалке, и тут заходит настоящий половозрелый омега, и к тому же принц» как-то иначе – вряд ли в этих фантазиях фигурировали грязные носки и дюжина товарищей по несчастью.

По крайней мере, Артур очень надеялся, что не стал сексуальной фантазией команды футболистов.

Вилсону тогда здорово досталось, но Маркусу досталось еще больше.

 

Мысли Артура перешли на Маркуса очень вовремя – именно в этот момент его твердолобый братец-альфа решил напомнить о себе и своем недовольстве.

– Не разговаривай с этим Анкастером! – громко приказал он. – Хотя бы у тебя должно остаться чувство собственного достоинства?

Вилсон поджал губы – он явно колебался, стоит ли ему огрызнуться в ответ или же просто сделать вид, что это шумит ветер за окнами. Май выдался прохладным и ветреным.

Артур прищурился, устремляя на Маркуса убийственный – как он надеялся – взгляд. Если Вилсон еще не достиг брачного возраста, это не значит, что Маркус может обращаться с ним как с бетой и заговаривать первым, а уж тем более повышать голос.

Маркус, однако, понял внимание Артура по-своему.

– Я не понимаю, как ты можешь просто привести сюда Анкастера и сидеть с таким лицом, как будто ничего не случилось? – воскликнул он. – Мы что, все собираемся делать вид, что ничего не произошло?

А вот это уже переходило все границы. Артур напрягся. Он готов был влепить брату оплеуху за оскорбление и нарушение всех возможных приличий, но в то же время не желал скандала именно сегодня, в день свадьбы. Ему уже хватило скандалов на этой неделе.

– Маркус, – угрожающе начал Джеральд, но договорить он не успел.

Имс, до сего момента спокойно расправлявшийся со своим завтраком и не обращающий на Маркуса никакого внимания, внезапно потерял к еде интерес. Бросив столовые приборы, он рывком перегнулся через стол и схватил Маркуса за руку, дергая на себя. Тот, охнув, едва не уткнулся лицом в стоящий прямо между ним и Имсом букет цветов – и твердую-твердую вазу, в которой этот букет красовался.

– Не смей с ним разговаривать, – прошипел Имс с нешуточной угрозой в голосе, сжимая запястье Маркуса с такой силой, что тот побледнел от боли. Удовлетворившись внушением, Имс оттолкнул свежеиспеченного шурина – Маркус едва не опрокинулся вместе со стулом – и добавил презрительно: – Холостяк.

– Ты!.. – возмутился было Маркус… но тут же захлопнул рот. Сила явно была не на его стороне, а Имс, судя по лицу, очень ждал возможности ему врезать.

С грохотом вскочив, Маркус пулей вылетел из столовой. К вящей досаде Артура он любил такие нервные жесты. Имс же, лишившись раздражителя прямо перед носом, вновь успокоился и поцеловал Артуру руку с пробирающей до глубины души нежностью.

Артур взглянул на отца, стараясь улыбаться как можно более успокаивающе. Лицо у князя Келламара было странное – будто бы перед ним только что подрались два молодых кобеля, и он не был уверен, за которого из них болеть: один был его сыном, а второй только что женился на другом его сыне и вроде как защищал омегу.

Просто до этого никому в голову не приходило защищать Артура.

Видимо, так и не решив, Джеральд покачал головой и вернулся к еде.

– Спасибо, дорогой, – ядовито поблагодарил Артур, наступая Имсу на ногу под столом, – не представляю, как я без тебя справлялся?

– Ума не приложу, моя беспомощная детка, – Имс вновь взял вилку и задрал брови с выражением такой невинности и искренней готовности придти на помощь, что Артуру захотелось бросить в него тостом. Но он сдержался – потому что он может контролировать себя. Может. – Но _теперь_ тебе не придется справляться самому.

Тристан фыркнул. Он, похоже, единственный, кто наконец-то начал наслаждаться завтраком.

Ну, еще Вилсон – судя по его довольной физиономии. Вилсон интересовался альфами куда больше, чем следовало бы в его возрасте, и всегда с живым интересом следил за их взаимоотношениями. Артур находил на его компьютере фото членов – господи боже! – _членов_. Находил и копировал себе, прежде чем удалить, если уж признаваться честно.

Артур тайно ухмыльнулся себе под нос. На самом деле, он тоже начал находить все происходящее забавным.

Происходящее – ну и лицо Маркуса. Лицо Маркуса было просто бесценно.

 

***

– Я знал, что именно это и произойдет.

В голосе Ланселота отчетливо слышалась настоящая, нешуточная горечь, и Тристан поглубже затянулся сигаретой. Разочарование матери не действовало на него вот уже шестнадцать лет.

– Хочешь сказать, что это я подстроил сговор собственного сына с Анкастером? – холодно предположил он, выпуская облачко серого дыма прямо в направлении Ланселота.

Тот досадливо отмахнулся.

– Не кури на меня!.. Я хочу сказать, что ты испортил Артура. Позволил своему альфе, – «своему никчемному альфе» явно читалось в его тоне, – избаловать его.

Джеральд, сидящий в кресле напротив небольшого столика и собирающий причудливую икебану, даже ухом не повел в сторону мужа и его матери. Тристан назло выпустил еще одно облако дыма, побольше.

Ланселот и Джеральд люто ненавидели друг друга, и было, если честно, за что.

Розовые фантазии породниться с императорской семьей не отпускали Ланселота вот уже тридцать пять лет. Сам он в свое время не женился на Императоре по несчастливой случайности – их брак был практически устроен, но Ланселот был слишком молод, и дорогу ему успел перейти более расторопный претендент. Насколько знал Тристан, Император, даже искренне любящий своего омегу – еще бы он не любил, – до сих пор сожалел о вовремя не подправленной генетике.

Было из-за чего. У Ланса было четверо детей, все плодовитые омеги, но Тристан был уверен, что мать на достигнутом не остановится. По крайней мере, матримониальные планы он продвигал с завидной настойчивостью, и это не считая собственных браков.

Когда его старший сын – Тристан – достиг относительно брачного возраста, наследник Императора был уже женат, а вот младший сын холост, что определило судьбу Тристана. Незавидную судьбу, решил сам Тристан, шарахающий от этого бледного и слабого недоразумения, как от крысиной отравы. Неуверенный в собственной стойкости во время сватовства, Тристан лишился невинности в сыром продуваемым всеми ветрами сарае, в котором хранилось туристическое снаряжение и старые удочки, с таким же юным, испуганным и по уши влюбленным Джеральдом Келламара. Не самый приятный опыт в жизни Тристана, но на сватовстве он выбрал Джеральда, а цель, как известно, оправдывает средства.

Тристан мельком улыбнулся погруженному в свое занятие Джеральду. Самое умное решение в его жизни, а дураком он себя не считал. Амбиции матушки его не касались, он не собирался губить свою жизнь, отвергая человека, которого он и тогда безумно любил, ради истощенного ничтожества.

«Жених» Тристана умер два года спустя, отвергнутый и младшим братом Тристана, и всеми другими предложенными ему омегами, а у Тристана к тому времени было уже двое детей: Артур – его гордость и радость… ну, и Маркус.

Ланселот был в ярости.

Больше у Императора детей не было, а его единственный внук, ровесник Артура, родился глухим. Вряд ли он сможет найти себе омегу, а это значит, что следующим Императором станет старший племянник Императора нынешнего. Отец Стефана.

Неудивительно, что когда первый малолетний жених Стефана Скалла трагически погиб, утонув в дворцовом фонтане, а младшие братья Тристана, к огромной печали матери, были уже давно и прочно посватаны, взгляды одержимого родством с Императором Ланселота обратились на ничего не подозревающего четырехлетнего Артура. Тристану это показалось неплохой идеей, и он уступил настойчивости матушки. Помолвка Артура с младшим братом Стефана, Виктором, была расторгнута. Ну и зря.

Джеральд с самого начала был не в восторге. Он, как выяснилось, был совершенно прав. Надо было вообще держаться подальше и от Императора с его чахоточными наследниками, и от бредовых фантазий Ланса.

Тристану совсем не нравилось чувствовать себя идиотом. И объектом манипуляции тоже. Что он мог сказать Джеральду, когда тот бил посуду и кричал, что их драгоценный наследник, их сокровище вынужден был бежать под защиту врага, потому что в родном доме его пытались изнасиловать?

Ничего.

– Ты драматизируешь, – холодно сказал Тристан, с сожалением покосившись на пачку сигарет. Злоупотреблять не хотелось, но общение с матерью всегда требовало особого спокойствия. Не найдя компромисса, Тристан вздохнул. – Артур не избалован. Ему просто не нравился Скалла.

– Артуру нравится валять дурака, стрелять из оружия и третировать приятелей. Его надо было женить два года назад, когда он не был настолько неуправляемым.– Ланселот, явно раздраженный, теребил кисточку на подлокотнике софы. – И с каких это пор в нашем кругу принято думать о том, что нравится омеге?

Джеральд с громким треском сломал какую-то веточку. Тристан подозревал, он собирается подарить это уродливое нечто из сухоцветов Ланселоту. В честь свадьбы внука.

– С тех самых, с которых омега отвергает альфу третий год подряд, – любезно заметил Тристан.

И все-таки потянулся к сигаретам. Он действительно не мог больше это выносить.

– Это каприз, – Ланселот оставил в покое кисточку и принялся играть с чайной ложкой. – Из-за каприза он опозорил семью.

– О, мама, – сахарным голосом протянул Тристан, – тебе беспокоиться не о чем, твою семью он не позорил, разве нет? И вообще, разве ты не должен сейчас делать мне братика со своим новым _благородным_ альфой?

Брак Артура с наследником богатейшего семейства в стране, будущим князем, уж точно не мог опозорить смазливого ватерполиста, которого Ланселот, на секундочку вынырнув из траура, заметил во время олимпийских соревнований и сделал своим третьим мужем. Тристану все никак не удавалось запомнить фамилию счастливчика, но он был уверен, что эта фамилия, какой бы известной она не была, вряд ли числится в списке кровных врагов Келламара рядом с Анкастерами и Руфио.

Тристан знал список наизусть.

Ланселот на едва различимое глазу мгновение оскалился – его клыки уже удлинились, делая его похожим на хищное и злобное животное. Тристан прекрасно знал, чего от него можно ждать, – он сам был таким же. И лет через семь-десять Артур заткнет их обоих за пояс, в этом Тристан был уверен. Как только наиграется в свои фантазии об армии и волнующей возможности сломать шею любому альфе. И в угоду матери Тристан не собирался делать из любимого сына врага. Он предпочитал учиться на чужих ошибках, а сейчас он подошел чертовски близко к тому, чтобы совершить собственную – ужасную, ужасную ошибку. Вся эта история со Стефаном зашла слишком далеко, то, что выглядело упрямством, оказалось чем-то значительно большим. Артур всегда был хорош в деле притворства и утаивания своих истинных чувств.

А Тристану стоило почаще обращать внимания на язвительные замечания, которыми Артур обменивается в церкви с наследником Анкастеров. Нет, на самом деле Тристану вообще не стоило брать Артура в церковь весь год до первой течки. Черт. Он просто никогда не думал, что это может произойти с Артуром.

– Любому омеге позволены вольности, – спокойно сказал Ланселот, – _после_ того, как он выполнит свой долг.

Тристан вздохнул, отбрасывая эти бессмысленные игры.

– Мама, Артур уже женат – на Анкастере. Просто смирись с этим и оставь моего сына в покое.

– Сам понимаешь, далеко не все браки длятся долго, – Ланселот оставил многострадальную ложечку и тепло улыбнулся Тристану. – Артур еще так юн, он только начинает жить. А альфы, в конце концов, не вечны.

Джеральд, по-прежнему погруженный в свое занятие, громко щелкнул канцелярским ножом.

Тристан щелкнул зажигалкой.

 

***

Положа руку на сердце, Имс вынужден был признать – Артур сногсшибательно хорош в свадебном наряде. Так красив, что сердце сжималось в груди Имса и дыхание застревало в легких, и он никогда раньше не думал, что такие пошлые и нелепые вещи происходят не только на страницах любовных романов.

Наряд был хорош, Артур в нем поражал воображение, принц Келламара заслуживал самой потрясающей свадьбы на свете… но все, чего хотелось Имсу – сорвать это платье, прижать Артура к себе и не позволять ему выходить к гостям, а еще лучше – прямо сейчас посадить в машину и забрать домой. Подальше отсюда.

Если еще утром Имс чувствовал себя спокойным и готовым ко всему, то после дня в этом доме он готов был лезть на стену. Это место, родственники Артура – все эти Келламара, их ненавистные гербы… все это сводило Имса с ума. Доводило до безумия, и ему казалось – хлопни кто-нибудь у него над ухом, и он бросится на первого, кого увидит, и перегрызет ему горло. Особенно если этот первый попавшийся будет носить фамилию Келламара.

А они должны остаться тут до утра.

Сжав зубы, Имс поймал нервно вышагивающего по комнате Артура и прижал к себе.

– Я хочу уехать, – горько сказал он, – давай уедем? У меня какое-то дурное предчувствие.

– Имс, не мни мое платье, – предостерег Артур, – у нас меньше получаса, я не успею привести его в порядок.

Но вырываться он не спешил – напротив, сам обнял Имса за бедра и спрятал лицо у него на шее. Имс чувствовал, что Артур волнуется не меньше него.

– Я мог бы устроить тебе свадьбу, – предложил Имс, понимая, как глупо это звучит, но не в состоянии хотя бы не попробовать. – Все, что ты захочешь…

Артур отстранился, отодвигая штору и выглядывая в окно. Перед домом царила хорошо организованная суета – гости шумели, слуги сновали туда-сюда, перенаправляя приглашенных в дом и быстро отгоняя автомобили от крыльца. Имс поморщился: все, что заставит его оторваться от Артура, ему заранее не нравилось. Отведя взгляд от блестящей красной спортивной машины, притормозившей у ступеней, он поцеловал Артура за ухом, осторожно прихватил зубами тонкую кожу на шее, наслаждаясь ощущением. Он мог бы прокусить ее, если бы нажал чуть сильнее – но не станет. Ни за что не станет делать Артуру больно.

Артур мельком погладил его по руке – и вдруг резко выпрямился, привлеченный чем-то за окном. Не обращая внимания на недовольное рычание Имса, он вывернулся из объятий, открыл окно и выглянул наружу.

– Артур, что?.. – начал было Имс, но Артур уже захлопнул створку, разворачиваясь и глядя на Имса с недоумением и тревогой.

– Имс, – растерянно спросил он. – Как ты думаешь, что здесь делает Стефан Скалла?


	7. Глава 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: омегаверс!!1расрас; подразумевается секс между несовершеннолетними; ромеоиджульетта; трагическая смерть мерзкой лысой собачки, Ланселот - Оливия Годфри.

Имс в последний раз поправил наряд, встряхнул причудливо заплетенной и украшенной гривой. Он знал, что привлекателен, всегда знал, но сейчас альфа, которого он видел в зеркале, был просто обворожителен, и Имс самодовольно усмехнулся. Он, нисколько не смущаясь, изучал свое отражение – сильное тело, здоровая кожа, самое дорогое и красивое платье, которое можно было сшить за четыре дня, фамильные драгоценности, герб Анкастеров на цепи наследника. Его омега не мог сделать лучший выбор.

Через несколько минут об этом узнают сотни других людей. Других альф – целых, женатых. Свадьба будущего князя Анкастер и принца Келламара будет во всех новостях, снабженная сплетнями, домыслами и скандальными подробностями их помолвки. Ромео и Джулио, как романтично.

Имс нахмурился. Настроение отчего-то начало портиться. В прошлый раз, когда между Анкастерами и Келламара возникла запретная любовь, дело кончилось большой кровью и многовековой враждой. И Имс совершенно точно не собирался быть первым альфой, прекратившим бессмысленную вражду – он ненавидел Келламара. Если бы он не любил Артура всем сердцем, то признал бы – отнять у проклятых Келламара принца было бы прекрасной местью.

За то, что когда-то Андроник Келламара похитил и изнасиловал принца Анкастеров. Киллиан Анкастер был найден и возвращен домой – и повесился в своей комнате к утру следующего дня. Скорая смерть Андроника не исцелила раны от потери единственного принца-омеги в выводке.

Келламара смели утверждать, что в смерти обоих виноваты Анкастеры.

Чертовы лжецы.

Хорошо, что уже завтра Артур не будет иметь к ним никакого отношения.

Неожиданный визит Стефана Скалла тоже беспокоил и бесил Имса. Что этому недоальфе нужно на их свадьбе? Странно и подозрительно, что племянник Императора позволяет себе такую вопиющую невежливость и нарушение традиций – как будто их браку не хватает слухов без бывшего жениха. Мысль заставила Имса сжать кулаки и оскалиться. Проигравшие претенденты на щеку омеги всегда получают приглашение на свадьбу, но принять его? Каким необразованным хамом нужно быть? Имс и прежде не был высокого мнения о Скалла, но это все же чересчур.

Если только Стефан не задумал что-то. Какую-то пакость в последний момент. Что-то, что поможет Келламара отменить свадьбу. Имс никогда не был ангелочком, он старался скрывать свои темные делишки и от журналистов, и от соглядатаев, и от семьи, но при желании кто-нибудь, обладающий большими возможностями, вполне мог откапать что-нибудь криминальное и пикантное. Имс не делал ничего вопиюще преступного, но даже незначительного компромата может хватить, чтобы устроить скандал.

Почему, ну почему он не был вдвое осторожнее? Почему не думал о последствиях?

 

Глубоко вдохнув и поправив цепь, Имс постарался успокоиться. Его кровь все еще была полна гормонов, и они делали его нервным, вспыльчивым и плохо контролирующим себя. Но сегодня он должен быть на высоте – эталоном альфы, предметом зависти и восхищения всех и каждого. Артур достоин лучшего, лучшего альфы. Имса Анкастера. Лучше об этом не забывать. Им предстоит длинный тяжелый день, зато потом они смогут уехать домой.

Там не будет Келламара. Там не будет Скалла. Там они будут только вдвоем. И в этот раз связь между их семействами не закончится трагедией.

– Все будет хорошо, – сказал Имс вслух.

И кивнул своему отражению.

– Что именно?

Отражение Артура появилось в зеркале, такое красивое и изящное, что Имс задохнулся от нежности, любви и вожделения. Настолько совершенное создание просто не могло существовать в реальности. Имс как будто разделился на две половины – одна еще была способна трезво оценивать окружающую действительность, и эта половина считала Артура нахальным, самовлюбленным и выводящим из себя типом, который нисколько не уважал Имса, не собирался его слушаться и вообще вел себя совсем не так, как должен был вести омега из приличной семьи. Он бесил Имса так сильно, что тому хотелось бить посуду и грызть мебель.

Вторая половина готова была пасть на колени и молиться Артуру, как божеству. Потому что Артур был идеален. Он как будто заполнил все пустоты в Имсе, захватил его разум и чувства, околдовал своим запахом, голосом, теплом.

Эта половина побеждала с большим отрывом. Ну и наплевать на голос разума. Имс был влюблен впервые в жизни, он собирался жениться на своем возлюбленном через несколько минут, он был гражданином и целым человеком – самым счастливым человеком на свете.

– Все, любимый, – сказал он с чувством. – Вообще все будет хорошо.

Артур в зеркале опустил глаза, его щеки вспыхнули, но он тут же постарался скрыть это, поправляя тонкую корону с преувеличенной суетливостью.

– Нам пора идти, – сказал он сухо, но глаз по-прежнему не поднял, рассматривая то ли пол, то ли подол длинного платья. – Нас ждут.

Имс смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом обхватил за талию и притянул к себе, пылко целуя в губы. Когда несколько минут спустя они все же оторвались друг от друга, Артур задыхался, раскраснелся, его глаза блестели, губы опухли, а корона слегка съехала на бок.

Именно такой омега, которого Имс хотел показать миру.

– Нас ждут! – радостно заявил он и устремился к выходу, таща Артура за собой за руку. – Не будем опаздывать на собственную свадьбу.

 

***

Артур знал, что гостей будет много – естественно, как же иначе? – и все равно шум голосов и обилие любопытных лиц раздражали его, поселяли где-то глубоко внутри мелкую, противную неуверенность. Что в любой момент Имс поймет, во что он ввязался, и передумает. Конечно, вероятность чего-то подобного равнялась нулю – Артур не слышал ни об одном случае, чтобы альфа отказался от свадьбы, и в любое другое время Артур сам себя бы поднял на смех за такие глупые предположения. Но сейчас он стоял в дверях парадного зала, с правой половины которого на него смотрели Анкастеры и их многочисленные гости – и смотрели отнюдь не с любовью.

Имс наверняка не раз получал открытки с предложениями, да у его родителей, должно быть, целый склад таких открыток! И все гораздо приятнее глазу, чем картонка с гербом Келламара.

На самом деле, Артура не очень-то волновали их чувства – но вот намерения… намерения Артура волновали, и еще как. Фундамент вражды их семей был так густо замешан на крови, что верить, что теперь свадьба Имса и Артура принесет якобы «долгожданный» (как любила выражаться пресса) мир было бы весьма наивно.

Артур не был альфой, он не проводил дни, создавая изощренные планы по искоренению Анкастеров, но внезапная влюбленность в Имса, настигшая его несколько лет назад, принесла Артуру немало черных минут ненависти к себе. Анкастеры были врагами, жестокими и беспринципными, они не гнушались убийствами омег или даже детей. Сама их война началась из-за того, что они похитили и убили сбежавшего к Келламара принца.

Кто-то из наиболее радикально настроенных родичей Артура считал, что они вообще подсунули своего омегу, только чтобы погубить наследника Келламара, но это, конечно, звучало неправдоподобно. Вряд ли они тронут Артура – Имс их старший сын, будущий князь, Ральф Анкастер не захочет потерять наследника. И все же их брак еще долго будет оставаться самым неожиданным и скандальным светским и политическим событием.

Вспышка на мгновение ослепила Артура, и рука Имса на его талии сжалась сильнее. Журналистам запретили фотографировать, но специально нанятый фотограф спешил сделать снимки – молодожены обычно спускались к гостям ненадолго.

Единственные фотографии, на которых у Артура будет брачная раскраска, и Артур мельком пожалел, что на свадьбу омеги не надевают вуаль.

– Идем, – шепнул Имс. – Покончим с этим быстрее, я чувствую себя куском мяса.

Артур не смог не улыбнуться в ответ на непритворное отчаяние в голосе Имса. На Артура хотя бы старались не глазеть так откровенно. Хорошо еще, что им не придется ни с кем разговаривать. С другой стороны, несмотря на расстроенный тон, Имс лучился самоуверенностью, гордыней и нахальной улыбкой – так что, вполне возможно, он не так уж и страдал от всеобщего внимания.

Павлин.

Артура часто удивляло, как много диаметрально противоположных эмоций альфы могут испытывать одновременно. Просто чудо, что их головы не взрывались.

Гости тем временем расступились, и Имс подвел Артура к установленному специально для них небольшому столу. Усадил, тщательно изучил содержимое большой тарелки – молодоженам полагалась одна общая, – наколол на вилку кусочек мяса и поднес к губам Артура.

– Поешь, – предложил он. – На завтрак мы задерживаться не будем.

Артур закатил глаза, но кусочек послушно взял. Имс с самого начала был довольно параноидальным – вот и сейчас его взгляд рассеянно скользил по гостям, и Артур почти на сто процентов был уверен, что он ищет глазами Стефана. Имс не хотел праздновать свадьбу во дворце Келламара, он снова и снова предлагал уехать – и этот повторяющийся разговор уже начал выводить Артура из себя. Под мягкими манерами у Имса скрывался альфа, весьма склонный отдавать распоряжения и принуждать.

Но Артур все равно любил его.

Поспешно потянувшись к бокалу, Артур отпил сразу половину. Они поедят, получат подарки, выслушают поздравления. Проведут ритуал. А потом вернутся в его спальню – _их_ спальню… Артур опустошил бокал и требовательно пододвинул его к Имсу, заслужив удивленный взгляд.

Там, в спальне, они разденутся и займутся сексом. Артур знал, что Имс хочет этого, ждет этого – он и сам этого хотел. Очень. Он не был уверен, что ему понравится, он никогда особо не задумывался об этом и не фантазировал на тему близости с альфой, и уж конечно никогда не пробовал ничего подобного – но Имс вызывал у него почти нестерпимое желание быть рядом, прикасаться. Целовать. Даже если ему не понравится секс, даже если это будет неприятно, ради сохранения близости Артур готов был потерпеть небольшой дискомфорт.

Он покосился на Имса – тот задумчиво жевал, разглядывая гостей, но, почувствовав взгляд Артура, улыбнулся ему и предложил очередной кусочек еды. Следы гормонов в крови Артура, все еще туманящие время от времени разум, на секунду заполнили его удовлетворением. Альфа должен приносить еду, должен заботиться. Должен любить.

И в этом была основная проблема.

Имс любил его.

Все эти годы Артур сох по нему, зная, что они никогда не будут вместе, Имс его ненавидел – а теперь Имс любит его. Только потому, что Артур предложил то, от чего ни один альфа физически не способен отказаться. И это наполняло Артура горечью, мерзкой липкой горечью, и даже самая прекрасная еда казалась картоном, а вино отдавало уксусом.

Сегодня, когда они вернуться в спальню, они займутся любовью – потому что Имс хочет секса, а Артур хочет близости, и Артур боялся этого момента. Чем ближе он подпустит Имса, чем сильнее позволит себе привыкнуть, тем больнее будет жить с мыслью, что все это мираж. Что у Имса на самом деле никогда больше не будет шанса его _полюбить_.

– О чем задумался? – тихо спросил Имс, прикасаясь к его руке.

Артур качнул головой и постарался улыбнуться.

– Ни о чем, – ответил он легкомысленно. – Ни о чем.

 

Когда наступило время подарков, Артур уже чувствовал себя измотанным. Имс рядом становился все напряженнее, раздражение кипело в нем, как подгорающее на плите молоко – и Артур почти мог чувствовать запах гари. Возможно, думал он, только возможно, стоило все же перенести свадьбу в дом Имса. Там Имс не чувствовал бы себя окруженным врагами, особенно после нескольких дней, проведенных здесь. После того, как их притащили сюда обколотыми наркотиками и гормонами, драки со Стефаном, с Маркусом и попытки их разлучить…

Пожалуй, желание Имса быть отсюда подальше можно было понять.

Просто Артур хотел хотя бы попытаться сделать все по правилам. Хотя бы попытаться – и не чувствовать, что все идет _не так_. Притвориться, что у них самая нормальная помолвка и свадьба.

Наверное, это было довольно эгоистично и глупо.

Да еще и Ланселот не сводил с них взгляда, и этот взгляд Артуру решительно не нравился. Он дорого заплатил бы, чтобы Ланселот не пришел на его свадьбу – обиделся, что его планы поломались, или разозлился достаточно, чтобы проигнорировать мероприятие, или успел поругаться с Тристаном, или просто отделался подарком и открыткой с формальным поздравлением. Но, конечно, Артуру не могло так повезти. Странно еще, что Ланс не пытался ворваться к нему в спальню перед свадьбой, не обращая внимания на Имса – в конце концов, он уже отточил это умение на отце Артура, – и начать угрожать, давить на совесть, рассказывать о чести семьи.

У Ланселота были свои представления о семейной чести, краеугольным камнем которых стало отчего-то родство с императором. Он настаивал на немедленном браке Артура со Стефаном с тех пор, как Артуру исполнилось тринадцать.

– Надеюсь, твои родители не подарят мне отравленные перчатки или что-то вроде того, – сквозь иронию в голосе Имса просачивалось нетерпение и злость.

Вставая из-за стола, Артур на всякий случай положил руку ему на затылок.

 

Родители Артура не подарили Имсу отравленные перчатки. На самом деле они подарили ему поместье Лесное Озеро, и Артур совсем не считал, что это мило. Имс, судя по тому, что его шея моментально стала горячей, тоже так не считал. Он сузил глаза и окинул Джеральда недружелюбным взглядом – но смиренно подставил губы под поцелуй.

Артур очень надеялся, что никто из них не отгрызет другому лицо. Кровавая расправа совершенно точно не украсила бы свадьбу. А еще он мог бы поклясться, что его мать улыбается про себя. Еще бы – Лесное Озеро Келламара отобрали у Анкастеров два века назад в результате интриг, подкупа, обмана и прочих методов цивилизованной дипломатии. Все попытки вернуть поместье назад – а попыток Анкастеры предпринимали немало – закончились провалами. Подарок был очень дорогой – и очень унизительный.

– Все идет неплохо, – прошептал Тристан, целуя Артура.

Ну да. Конечно.

Родители Имса подарили Артуру ту самую блестящую красную машинку, которую он видел из окна час назад, и это напоминание о декоративных куклах, которых они присматривали в пару Имсу, совсем не польстило Артуру.

– Спасибо, – сквозь зубы произнес он, изображая самую искреннюю улыбку, которую только смог. – Она очаровательна.

Он мог бы поклясться, что в глазах Поля Анкастера даже сквозь вуаль отчетливо читалось «Очаровательнее тебя». Ну что ж, Артур не был красным и блестящим, так что поспорить было трудно.

Император прислал им колыбель. В самом деле, он неплохо знал семью Артура – как достойный продолжатель линии Артур должен был выдавать по омеге каждый год, а в некоторые особо удачные годы – по парочке. Как мило. Артур очень надеялся, что когда он благодарил посланца императора, на лице у него отображалась искреннее расположение – а не то, что он на самом деле думал о щедром подарке.

Дальше пришел черед братьев Артура, и, серьезно, если Имс и Маркус поцелуются, то прольется кровь. И хотя Артур действительно предпочел бы обойтись без кровопролития, мрачное лицо Маркуса вызывало у него едва преодолимое желание разбить ему нос самостоятельно, без помощи Имса.

Не то чтобы Имс не хотел помочь, судя по вставшей дыбом гриве.

– Я этого так не оставлю, Анкастер, – прошипел Маркус – к счастью, достаточно тихо, чтобы их не услышали остальные гости. – Ты пожалеешь!

– Жду с нетерпением, лапочка, – насквозь фальшиво улыбнулся Имс.

Маркус шагнул было назад – так и не поцеловав Имса, – Артур вдохнул, но в этот момент Имс схватил Маркуса за локоть и дернул на себя, прижимаясь губами к его губам. И тут же отпустил, слегка отталкивая.

Артур выдохнул. Чертовы альфы. Чертовы альфы, которые не в состоянии вести себя как цивилизованные люди. Хотя чего он ожидал, в самом деле.

Губы Ланселота были ледяными, такими же ледяными, как его глаза, и Артур поежился, но тут же постарался скрыть свое волнение. Мать его матери явно не собирался просто смириться.

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься подарить мне собачку? – спросил он.

Ланс опустил взгляд на лысую гадкую тварь, которую он небрежно зажимал подмышкой – подарок его текущего альфы. Животное дело его похожим на богемную диву, и этот образ Ланселоту не шел. Но его альфа-ватерполист стал слишком часто проигрывать на соревнованиях, так что, возможно, Ланселот принял подарок в качестве поощрения.

Собачка гавкнула противным визгливым голоском и зарычала на Имса. Наверное, тоже была альфой – Артур не особенно различал их пол по внешнему виду, у него никогда не было собак.

– Нет. Я был бы рад подарить тебе нового альфу, впрочем, – любезно сказал он.

Артур сжал пальцы на волосах Имса.

– Думаю, меня устроит открытка, – ответил он с улыбкой.

Ланселота, похоже, его грубость ничуть не расстроила.

– Ну что ты, – его тон стал еще слаще, хотя как такое было возможно? – ты же мой любимый старший внук. Как я могу продешевить?

Действительно.

Артур никогда не мечтал о серебряном сервизе, но все равно поблагодарил. Ланселот наверняка выбрал самый пошлый и уродливый сервиз из своих запасов.

А потом к ним подошел Виктор Скалла, и каким-то шестым чувством Артур внезапно понял, что ничем хорошим день не закончится. Это была странная мысль. Виктор был лучшим другом Артура с самого детства – а еще он был альфой и младшим братом Стефана. А еще он был женихом Артура целых четыре года – пока Тристан не разорвал их помолвку и не обручил Артура со Стефаном.

До того, как Артур влюбился в Имса, он искренне верил, что они с Виктором были бы идеальной парой. У Виктора было все, чтобы стать прекрасным альфой: приятная внешность, бойкий, но серьезный характер, отличное воспитание – и, самое главное, он разделял интересы Артура к оружию и боевым искусствам.

На прошлый день рождения он подарил Артуру ящик патронов. Как его можно было не любить?

Впрочем, судя по ревнивому выражению лица Имса, некоторым это удавалось без труда.

– Спасибо за подарок, – негромко сказал Имс. – Какая жалость, что я не люблю оружие.

Виктор моргнул несколько обескуражено, но быстро взял себя в руки. Покосился на Артура – чтобы тут же поспешно отвести взгляд.

– Я уверен, что вы его скоро полюбите, – нейтрально ответил он. Наклонился к Имсу, подставляя губы…

И с их поцелуя все и пошло наперекосяк.

Артур заметил приближающегося Стефана Скалла слишком поздно – уже не было возможности подать сигнал матери, чтобы тот разобрался с проблемой, или Джейсону – чтобы тот на всякий случай вызвал охрану. Артур нутром чувствовал, что охрана не помешала бы. Прихватив Имса за воротник, он притянул его к себе, лихорадочно соображая, что же предпринять.

– Что?.. – начал было Имс раздраженно – и резко замолчал, потому что как раз в этот момент Виктор отступил, поворачиваясь, и Имс узрел ненавистного Скалла прямо перед собой.

Он дернулся вперед, но Артур держал крепко. Никого не удивила бы и не шокировала драка между альфами на помолвке – да что там, на помолвке от переполненных гормонами альф никто и не ждал кротости и дружелюбия. Но у них тут была не помолвка, а свадьба, а на свадьбах принято было держать себя в руках.

– Наслаждаешься чужим омегой, Анкастер? – громко спросил Стефан, и Артур едва не застонал, когда понял, что Скалла изрядно пьян. Черт, ну почему все не могло пройти без скандала?

– Все время уходит на своего, – процедил Имс. Набрасываться на Стефана он вроде как передумал, но Артур и не собирался повестись на это показное спокойствие – пальцев он не разжал. – А тебе, я так понимаю, не повезло.

И сдержать стон на этот раз было гораздо труднее. Джейсон мельком сообщил Артуру, что Стефан за последние четыре дня сватался дважды – и каждый раз безуспешно, омеги отвергали его. Понять родителей Стефана было легко – тому уже исполнилось двадцать, а омеги в их кругу женятся в пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет, найти пару будет все труднее. Но и пробовать сразу после неудачи с Артуром было глупо. А еще две неудачи снижали шансы успешного сватовства в будущем.

Вот только Артур не знал, что Имс тоже этим интересовался.

Воистину, не стоит недооценивать альф.

– Стефан, – успокаивающе сказал Виктор, – твое поведение не делает нам чести.

– Заткнись! – выкрикнул Стефан. – Ты всегда хотел его себе, братец, разве нет? Ну так подавись, теперь его забрал Анкастер…

Имс шагнул вперед.

– Убирайся, – негромко, но с нешуточной угрозой предложил он. – Убирайся, или я тебе голову оторву. Не приближайся к моему омеге, никогда, слышишь?

Артур предусмотрительно дернул его назад. Его мысли скакали, как безумные. Если он сам сломает челюсть Стефану, драку это вряд ли остановит – только заставит и Имса, и Виктора наброситься на неудачника. Даже если скажет Стефану отвалить – тот сможет разговаривать и с ним, и скандал это только усугубит…

Но Стефан разрешил его сомнения. Отступив от Имса, он прикусил губу – и внезапно ткнул пальцем в Артура.

– Это все ты! Ты согласился быть моим – а потом сбежал к этому проходимцу, ты оказывал мне благосклонность…

Артур опешил на секунду – настолько шокирующе неприличным было такое поведение, – и отмер, потому что Имс взорвался, как граната.

– Ах ты, ничтожество! – он рванулся вперед, но Артур тоже не зря занимался спортом – обхватив Имса за талию, он удержал того на месте. Виктор моментально оттащил брата – пока Имс пытался высвободиться, подоспела охрана. – Артур! Отпусти меня, – вздохнул Имс, сдаваясь.

Он тяжело дышал и выглядел как классическая иллюстрация к статье в энциклопедии. «Разъяренный альфа: повадки и поведение». Повезло еще, что гон закончился – Артур был о себе довольно высокого мнения, но он ни за что не удержал бы альфу, под завязку наполненного гормонами. По крайней мере, не силой.

– Наши фотки выложат в сеть, – тихо сказал он, поправляя одежду, – просто прекрасно.

У Имса достало совести покраснеть.

 

Оставшееся вручение подарков прошло для Артура как в тумане. Он автоматически кивал гостям, автоматически целовал поздравляющих его омег, и вскоре его губы побаливали от поцелуев и повторения одних и тех же слов благодарности снова и снова.

Казалось, еще несколько минут – и он не выдержит, просто схватит Имса за руку и уйдет отсюда, наплевав и на подарки, и на гостей, и даже на церемонию. В конце концов, им даже не нужна церемония, чтобы считаться супругами, это просто дань традиции!

Но именно тогда, когда его терпение закончилось, и Артур вскинул голову, чтобы заявить – все, с него хватит этого спектакля, он уходит! – гости и подарки иссякли, и перед ними возник священник.

– Вы готовы встретиться с Богом? – мягко спросил он.

– Более чем! – Артур вздохнул с облегчением.

Свадьба подходила к концу.

 

Наверное, думал он потом, наверное, все-таки стоило уйти тогда.

 

***

Ноги у Имса уже начали болеть, когда рядом с ним тихо возник Артур.

Маленький алтарь был покрыт расшитым покрывалом, которое привез мать Имса, на алтаре курились ароматические палочки и благоухали свежие цветы. Сочетание запахов, как ни странно, не забивало нюх Имса, а только обостряло, возводило в немыслимую прежде резкость. Священник, вставший между ними, положил руку на голову Имса, и тот поднял глаза на статую Бога. Сегодня Имс впервые в жизни видел ее так близко – в храме статуя стояла на высоком постаменте, и в половине для альф к ней не вело лестницы. Считалось, что альфы могут обойтись без прикосновения к Богу.

Имс никогда не задумывался раньше, справедливо ли это. Но сегодня, когда ему в первый и последний раз было разрешено поцеловать Бога – Его альфа-половину – Имсу захотелось помолиться. Чтобы все, в конце концов, было хорошо. Чтобы их брак не кончился трагедией. Чтобы у них были дети.

Чтобы Артур любил его, хоть чуть-чуть.

Выходка Скалла все еще стояла перед глазами Имса, заставляла кровь кипеть, выбивала из равновесия, но он старался сосредоточиться и расслабиться, хотя бы на время отвлечься от плохого.

Но потом пришли священник и родители Имса, и молитву пришлось прервать.

Все время, пока священник нудно рассказывал о таинстве брака, о долге, который принимает на себя взрослый альфа, о том, что теперь он стал человеком, и Бог, наконец-то, сможет увидеть его – потому что холостяки, _неполноценные_ , невидимы в Его глазах и не попадут в рай, – Имс стоял на коленях, не сводя глаз со статуи. Его омега-половина саркастично, как показалось Имсу, улыбалась, опустив лицо и глядя на свою повернутую ладонью вперед левую руку и гигантский живот, альфа-половина упиралась правой рукой в бок и смотрела куда-то в пространство с лицом суровым и недовольным – будто там крылась какая-то неведомая опасность.

Левой рукой альфа и правой рукой омега крепко держались друг за друга, пальцы переплелись. Сросшиеся спинами половины – один целый человек – смотрелись так гармонично и умиротворяющее, что Имс не мог отвести глаз и прослушал половину речи священника. И только когда тот закончил, и слуги пригласили Артура и его родителей, Имс немного вышел из транса.

Может, все дело было в благовониях.

Артур не стал целовать статую – омеги могли делать это в любой момент, им не нужно было специального времени, – он сразу подошел к Имсу и опустился на колени справа от него. Церемония почти закончилась. Сейчас священник скажет еще несколько слов об их благословенном союзе, они съедят ритуальное печенье – и будут свободны.

Артур будет окончательно принадлежать ему. Пока смерть – скорее всего, смерть Имса – не разлучит их.

Собачка громко гавкнула. Имс вздрогнул и недоуменно обернулся, только сейчас замечая, что вместе с родителями Артура в часовню явился мать Тристана. Да еще и с животным. С противным лысым животным, которое теперь облаивало Имса. И, конечно, Ланселот не был Келламара, но симпатии к нему это Имсу не прибавляло.

– Мама, – негромко сказал Тристан.

Ланселот спустил собачку на пол, дернул за поводок, когда та рванулась было к Имсу, и невинно улыбнулся. Имс подавил раздраженный вздох. Он не будет обращать внимание на издевательства, он тут по важному делу. И шавка родственника Артура к этому делу не относится.

Не относится!

Закрыв глаза, он постарался сосредоточиться на церемонии. Всего несколько минут потерпеть, несколько минут…

– … угодный богу союз… – вещал священник, – … наследуют райское блаженство… освященная самой природой роль… многочисленное потомство… – у Имса болели ноги, затекла шея, и ему невыносимо хотелось взять Артура за руку, но между ними стоял упитанный священник, и дотянуться за его спиной никак не получалось; собака время от времени подавала голос, а Джеральд Келламара прямо сейчас явно не мог пойти искать альфу Ланселота, и терпение Имса все истончалось и истончалось… – … а теперь вкусите благословенной пищи.

Имс медленно, размеренно выдохнул. Да. Наконец-то. Они вкусят и пойдут отсюда.

Священник неторопливо обошел алтарь и поставил на него плоскую серебряную коробку, до краев заполненную печеньем – черные и белые кругляши занимали обе половины коробки, разделенные тонкой перегородкой. Имс нахмурился. Сквозь резкий запах благовоний и цветов проступала тонкая нота сахара и специй – и еще чего-то неуловимого, но почему-то неприятного. Что они добавили в печенье? Какую-нибудь несъедобную гадость исключительно назло?

– Имс? – поторопил его Артур.

Он тоже, наверное, не чаял уже отсюда убраться – или просто устал стоять на коленях. Или и то, и другое. Имс неуверенно ему улыбнулся. Есть печенье ему решительно не хотелось. Запах его тревожил, а сегодняшнюю ночь Имсу совершенно не улыбалось провести в обнимку с унитазом – у него были планы поинтереснее.

– Имс! – Артур сощурился, и теперь на его лице отчетливо читалось раздражение.

Кориандр? Мускатный орех? Карри?! Имс ненавидел карри, но эта добавка, по ощущениям, была еще противнее, чем карри. Нет, он не станет это есть, обойдется без дополнительной благодати как-нибудь.

– Нет, – и он невольно спрятал руки за спину. – Не хочу.

Артур моргнул в удивлении, поджал губы, и Имс уже открыл было рот, чтобы попросить прощения, как его перебил визгливый лай этой отвратительной собачки.

– Анкастер, – недовольно сказал Ланселот, – не время устраивать сцену.

– Пока шоу тут устраивает не он, – тут же отозвался мать Имса.

– Пока тут все стараются отличиться, как могут, – заметил Тристан.

Прекрасно, омеги принялись соревноваться в остроумии. Имс поморщился, снова взглянув на злосчастное печенье. Он не развалится, наверное, если съест одну штуку – а они смогут покинуть блистательное собрание и уединиться…

– Хорошо же вы воспитали вашего альфу…

– Может быть, если бы омега…

Собачка лаяла.

– Да какого черта, – зло пробормотал Артур, протянул руку и взял один черный кругляш.

И Имс вдруг понял, что он ни за что не позволит Артуру _это_ есть.

– Нет! – рявкнул он, хватая Артура за запястье. Тот дернул рукой, пытаясь освободиться, но Имс держал крепко. – Артур, положи.

– Имс, – прошипел Артур. – Имс!

– Альфа, что ты себе позволяешь? – возмутился Тристан.

– Артур, – неожиданно спокойным тоном сказал Ланселот, – черное печенье для альф.

Имс их не слушал. Дернув Артура на себя, он отнял у него печенье и отбросил подальше. Даже если Артур ударит его – хорошо. Все инстинкты в Имсе сейчас протестовали против того, чтобы попробовать отталкивающее угощение, а уж тем более позволить Артуру.

– Имс, – не выдержал отец Имса, до этого молча следящий за развитием событий. – Ты ведешь себя странно и глупо, и если ты наигрался, то мы…

Собака начала кашлять. Чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица – и все сильнее притягивая к себе Артура, – Имс повернулся на звук. Собачка, согнувшись над останками разгрызенного печенья, давилась и тряслась всем своим бледным лысым тельцем. Крупно вздрогнув несколько раз, она вдруг легла – а потом завалилась на бок, поскуливая и высунув язык. В гробовой тишине все наблюдали за ужасным зрелищем.

– Артур! – ожил Джеральд, бросаясь к сыну и хватая его за руки.

Имс, моментально отойдя от потрясения, оттолкнул его изо всех сил и отшатнулся к алтарю, прижимая не успевшего среагировать Артура к себе. Джеральд вспыхнул и зарычал – но в этот момент Тристан схватил его за гриву.

– Тихо, – напряженно сказал он, – тихо. Никто не будет ни на кого набрасываться.

– Не будет, – прошептал Артур, сжимая локоть Имса.

Собачка издала последний протяжный стон и издохла.

Поль шагнул вперед, шевельнул несчастное животное ногой и посмотрел прямо на Ланселота.

– И кто же пытался отравить моего сына? – спросил он.


	8. Приложение 2: Брачные обычаи

Брачные обычаи альф и омег на первый взгляд кажутся причудливыми, но на самом деле подчинены довольно простым биологическим законам. Разумеется, немаловажным является и тот факт, что альф как минимум в три раза больше, чем омег. В условиях моногамного общества – а особая духовная связь между альфой и омегой исключает иные варианты – естественно, что не каждый альфа может получить омегу.

Равенство между полами гарантируется конституцией, но на деле права и обязанности у полов неодинаковые.

 

Дети до 12 лет не ограничиваются в общении с другими полами, в личной свободе (ну, в пределах разумного) или выборе увлечений. Конечно, пол накладывает определенный отпечаток: так, альфы любят соперничать друг с другом, драться и бахвалиться перед омегами, омеги же не слишком социальны и предпочитают играть сами с собой (когда не стравливают альф, конечно).

По достижении 12 лет дети переходят в категорию подростков.

Альфе отныне запрещается заходить на омега-половину – это считается нарушением всяческих приличий и посягательством на власть отца. И вообще от него ожидается более взрослое, тактичное поведение.

Омегу же, наоборот, до самой свадьбы запирают дома и ограничивают его общение с посторонними. Сейчас, во времена развития всяческих социальных сетей, они не очень ограничены, а еще 30 лет назад все, что видел подрастающий омега – это омега-половина. Брак для омеги – это гражданство, практически все свободы, возможность работать и путешествовать, в общем, путевка в жизнь.

Разумеется, говорить о какой-то настоящей половине омега можно только у богатых, аристократических семей. У среднего класса омеге принадлежит 1-2 комнаты, у самых бедных слоев населения – хотя бы отгороженная половина комнаты, куда альфам вход заказан. Точнее, туда можно заходить только одному альфе – хозяину дома, и то - по приглашению. Но омеги редко бывают бедными – их меньше, и у них больше возможностей выбирать состоятельных поклонников.

 

Альфа пользуется большей формальной свободой. Он становится совершеннолетним, как только его отец согласится признать его таковым, с чем обычно никаких проблем не бывает – отцы стремятся выпихнуть отпрысков из дома как можно раньше. Если отец мешкает, то закон однозначно определяет возраст совершеннолетия – 18 лет. После этого от альфы ожидается, что он поищет себе собственное жилище и избавит родителей от своего присутствия в доме.

Совершеннолетие, однако, не означает, что молодой человек становится гражданином – гражданами могут быть только женатые особи. Тут налицо некоторая дискриминация, и есть политические партии, которые вносят в свои программы борьбу за права холостяков, но эти программы не выходят дальше обсуждений.

Холостое состояние не только ограничивает права, но и оказывает сильнейшее влияние на социальный статус альфы. Холостяк никогда не сможет добиться общественного положения, уважения, не сможет устроиться на высокооплачиваемую работу, ему доступны не все виды деятельности.

Это может показаться жестоким и несправедливым, но холостой альфа действительно уступает практически по всем параметрам женатому – он слабее, глупее, легкомысленнее, у него ниже творческая активность, ниже мотивация, он склонен к безответственному, подростковому поведению. Холостые альфы нестабильны, эмоциональны и агрессивны, и во всем мире по пальцам можно пересчитать страны, в которых их права равны правам женатых.

Религия также признает полноценными людьми, наследующими райское блаженство, только тех, кто имеет пару.

Неудивительно, что золотой мечтой каждого без исключения альфы является найти пару. И вот тут начинаются трудности.

 

Альфа ни в коем случае не может проявлять никакой инициативы в отношениях с омегой. Даже заговорить со своим матерью или братьями он может только после того, как они к нему обратятся, обращаться же к посторонним без разрешения – просто хамство. На омегу, особенно холостого, нельзя прямо смотреть, к нему нельзя прикасаться – если речь не идет о спасении жизни или чем-то вроде того. Чем выше социальный слой, тем строже эти табу и ограничения. Понятно, что понравиться какому-нибудь омеге при таких строгих церемониях очень сложно. Ненавязчиво обратить на себя внимание (а альфы сами по себе существа громкие и навязчивые) – не такая легкая задача.

В низших слоях общества, напротив, в ходу демократия, и там альфы зачастую позволяют себе довольно фамильярное обращение с омегами.

 

**Физиологические особенности гона**

Половое созревание наступает примерно в 13 лет.

Гон происходит у всей популяции два раза в год, в мае и августе, когда у омег наступает овуляция. Течка у каждого конкретного омеги длится, конечно, не месяц, а примерно неделю, но у кого-то раньше, у кого-то позже. Феромоны запускают цепную реакцию, у альф начинается гон – и понеслось. )) В мае и в августе никто не работает, проводятся разнообразные фестивали и праздники – ну и, конечно, альфы и омеги усердно делают детей.

Течка оказывает сильное влияние на поведение и внешность людей.

Самой заметной особенностью омег можно считать появление брачной раскраски. Тонкие красные линии и разводы выступают на лбу, висках, скулах, иногда носу и щеках, довольно часто на шее, спине и руках. В темноте они флуоресцируют. Раскраска появляется за один-два дня до течки и пропадает практически сразу после.

У альф отрастает грива – длинные жесткие волосы на затылке и шее. Грива вырастает за несколько дней до начала активной фазы гона, когда концентрация феромонов омеги достигает критической отметки, и держится не меньше трех недель. Потом волосы выпадают.

У обоих полов радужка глаз меняет цвет на желтый или красный (зависит от породы), удлиняются клыки. И, честно говоря, оба пола становятся довольно безмозглыми ))

Репродуктивный цикл омег не менялся много тысячелетий, и постепенно вокруг него выросли свои обычаи и ритуалы, регулирующие взаимоотношения между полами. Так, альфы украшают гриву бусинками, ленточками, колокольчиками и прочей декоративной фигней. В ходу наращивание – если с гривой не повезло – и окраска. Омегам крайне неприлично показывать брачную раскраску посторонним, и даже если у омеги возникает насущная необходимость выйти на публику в период гона, он обычно закрывает голову вуалью, чтобы «не отсвечивать» ))

Воркование (мурлыканье) – в период течки в знак своей благосклонности, призыва (а нередко и раздражения) омега издает характерные вибрирующие звуки. Довольно громкие. Большая часть альф готова получить оргазм, только услышав эту любовную песнь. Звук образуется костными пластинками в черепе, хрящи между которыми во время течки размягчаются, и резонирует в горле и грудной клетке. На самом деле, у альф тоже есть костные пластинки, но хрящи между ними жесткие, и альфы способны использовать этот замечательный механизм только для усиления голоса и рычания. Омега не в течке, впрочем, тоже.

 

**Сватовство**

Началом любого сватовства следует считать брачную открытку. Это небольшой кусок картона, на который нанесена краткая информация об омеге и его феромоны – обычно из слюны. В древние времена вместо открытки рассылались куски пропитанной феромонами простыни, но теперь простыня – явление редкое и очень символичное.

 

Так как инициатива в отношениях всегда исходит от омеги, то он, соответственно, должен эту открытку послать. Или его родители рассылают открытки за него. Без открытки ни одного альфу просто не допустят к сватовству.

Как получить открытку?

Есть несколько возможностей. Первая, и самая очевидная, получить ее из рук омеги. Что практически невозможно, потому что родители строго контролируют всех, с кем встречается их сын – и он, вероятнее всего, ни с кем не встречается, так как после 12 лет большую часть времени проводит дома, изредка общаясь с друзьями-омегами и учителями-омегами. Конечно, предприимчивые молодые люди и тут найдут выход, как передать открытку, но для этого альфа должен по-настоящему нравиться омеге.

Вторая возможность – купить открытку у родителей омеги. Альф много, омег мало, и к одному омеге обычно сватается до десятка претендентов. Каждый из них платит немаленький взнос родителям за попытку. Ближе к началу очереди – больше взнос. За первое место у породистого, образованного омеги можно выложить целое состояние.

Третья – государственная квота. Для ее получения нужно сделать что-нибудь полезное – служить в армии, полиции, спецслужбах и прочих госструктурах, работать пожарным или спасателем, в общем, доказать свою полезность. Государство покупает места в очереди для своих кандидатов.

 

Дело в том, что образование омеги очень дорого стоит. Они могут учиться в публичных школах только до 12 лет, потом родители вынуждены нанимать им преподавателей омег или гамм или отдавать сыновей в частные школы для омег. Это стоит немалых денег, и банки выдают образовательные кредиты. За возможность взять кредит родители закладывают места в брачной очереди. Семье деньги, омеге образование, государству (именно оно финансирует кредиты) места, которые оно распространяет между своих «лучших сынов».

Частные компании, особенно крупные, также финансируют образовательные кредиты и выкупают места для своих сотрудников.

 

Итак, у альфы есть открытка, и он готов посвататься. Красиво наряженный, он приходят к назначенному часу и предъявляет открытку, как пропуск. Если эту открытку ему дал омега без согласия и ведома родителей – что ж, будет родителям неприятный сюрприз.

Сватовство происходит в большой комнате, куда собираются родственники омеги и родственники/друзья всех альф, претендующих на омегу. Народу обычно собирается немало. Омега, взвинченный и покрытый брачной раскраской, заходит в помещение и садится на стульчик, и альфы по очереди подходят к нему и пытаются завязать контакт.

Среди альф бытует огромное множество идей и приемов привлечь внимание омеги, понравиться и заслужить благосклонность. Кто-то пытается доминировать, кто-то берет лаской и нежностью. Психологические курсы и тренинги из серии «Десять шагов к успешному браку» или «Завоюй омегу с первой попытки» ежегодно обогащаются на миллионы.

 

**Любовный сговор**

У омеги могут быть собственные причины жениться на конкретном альфе, и родители далеко не всегда готовы пойти на встречу его выбору. Влюбленные могут встречаться тайно, и, если омега передаст своему избраннику открытку, тот может свататься к омеге даже без разрешения родителей и уплаты выкупа. Но если он не заплатит, его поставят в конец списка. Омега может быть уверен, что он не прельстится другими претендентами и дождется избранника – в этом случае он дарит ему также клочок простыни. Более благоразумные и менее самоуверенные омеги дарят возлюбленному деньги, чтобы купить место в очереди поближе к началу.

Сговор затрудняется еще и тем, что достаточная концентрация феромонов в слюне появляется не раньше, чем за день-два до наступления течки. Открытки изготавливаются и рассылаются после этого, и родители в этот период будут прилагать неимоверные усилия, чтобы контролировать своего сына, – передать открытку избраннику может оказаться практически невозможным.

 

**Деньги**

На то, чтобы жениться, альфе нужно много денег. Уплата взноса – не единственная затрата на сватовство. У совершеннолетнего альфы должно быть свое жилище, в которое он приведет омегу. Альфы начинают строительство и обустройство этих жилищ задолго до предполагаемой свадьбы (обычно с финансовой помощью родителей), похваляются ими в социальных сетях, демонстрируя фото потенциальным женихам. Вполне уместно также посылать фото и описания в форме альбомов омегам. Омеги часто выбирают головой, а не сердцем, и в ответ можно получить открытку.

Но и это еще не все. На сватовство альфа должен принести подарок.

 

**Место в очереди**

Даже первое место в очереди – не гарантия успешного сватовства. Омега в течке мыслит не так, как омега без течки, причины, по которым он выбирает или отвергает жениха, не всегда очевидны постороннему глазу. Конечно, чем ближе к началу, тем выше шансы успешно соблазнить омегу – они в принципе расположены к альфам и хотят спариться и завести потомство. Но бывают и случаи, когда омега последовательно отвергает всех претендентов и выбирает кого-то в самом хвосте очереди.

Выкуп неудачливым претендентам не возвращается.

 

**Импринтинг**

Страшный сон родителей омеги и одна из основных причин, почему омег запирают после двенадцати лет и до свадьбы.

Вообще-то, омеги не слишком эмоциональны и склонны к бурным чувствам ровно два раза в год. Но если в период полового созревания (примерно от двенадцати лет и до первой течки, около года) на жизненном пути омеги встретится холостой альфа с самым подходящим запахом, конституцией и здоровьем, то омега может влюбиться. В этом случае запах выбранного альфы (сам омега не всегда сразу осознает произошедшее, а порой остается в неведении навсегда) остается с ним как идеал. Омега будет сравнивать запахи всех кандидатов с этим идеалом и отвергать их одного за другим. Такой омега ведет себя почти как женатый – агрессивно настроен к альфам и не желает их принимать. С годами импринтинг ослабевает, и если омега не встретил свой идеал, он, скорее всего, найдет другого альфу. Но случаются и по-настоящему трагические ситуации.

Неудивительно, что среди альф довольно распространенный метод ухаживания – подбрасывать свои вещи желанным омегам.

 

**Драки**

Хотя сватовство регламентировано обычаями и церемониями, нельзя забывать, что и альфа, и омега – прежде всего желающие спариться хищники, и в состоянии течки их разумная деятельность весьма ограниченна. Альфы в условиях тесной конкуренции становятся чрезвычайно агрессивными. Драки между ними – довольно обычное дело, и никому даже не придет в голову мешать им выяснять отношения, пока дело не доходит до угрозы жизни. Другое дело, что омега выбирает по своему разумению, и далеко не всегда – победителя. Поэтому основная задача альф – произвести впечатление на омегу, а не драться друг с другом. Однако кровопролития бывают.

Омега, со своей стороны, вообще не ограничен в средствах. Он может нанести неугодному альфе любые увечья, вплоть до убийства, и будет полностью оправдан в глазах закона и общества горячкой гона. Агрессия омеги в данном случае считается виной альфы, который так разозлил, расстроил или испугал потенциального партнера, что тот вынужден был защищаться.

Любовная игра и сама по себе включает элемент борьбы, и обязанность определить, заигрывание это или предупреждение, возлагается на альфу.

Насилие альфы по отношению к омеге не оправдывается вообще ничем. Ударив омегу, попытавшись принудить его к близости или запугивая, альфа ставит на себе крест. Борющийся за жизнь омега выделяет феромоны, провоцирующие любого альфу защищать его, и чересчур агрессивный претендент рискует погибнуть от рук родственников омеги и других соискателей. Если раньше его не убьет омега.

 

**Аристократия**

У аристократов все не так, как у нормальных людей.

Во-первых, они ведут активную социальную жизнь и зачастую в поисках политической выгоды позволяют своим омегам выходить в свет и после двенадцати лет. Любовные сговоры и импринтинг – постоянная головная боль аристократических родителей.

Во-вторых, нередко бывает, что жениха своему сыну выбирают родители, и руководствуются при этом отнюдь не личными привязанностями детей. Зачастую потомки аристократических семейств обручены с детства.

В-третьих (и это вытекает из предыдущего пункта), право омеги на выбор партнеров обычно нарушается. Омеге могут предлагать только одного кандидата, фактически заставляя его согласиться с решением родителей. И если альфе, по большому счету, все равно, на ком жениться, – он будет любить своего омегу независимо от того, хотел ли он жениться на нем раньше или нет, то для омеги отсутствие выбора может стать жизненной драмой. Давление семьи ставит омегу в безвыходное положение, принуждая связать свою жизнь с человеком, который ему как минимум безразличен.

Альфам-аристократам ни к чему тренинги и приемы, им, как правило, гарантирован омега. В связи с чем бывают курьезные случаи, когда случайно получивший открытку простолюдин срывает банк – с первой попытки забирает омегу просто потому, что не наглеет, обращается с ним бережно и «знает подход».

 

**Изнасилование**

Принудить к совокуплению холостого альфу нетрудно – феромоны омег в слабых концентрациях продаются под видом афродизиаков вполне свободно, в сильных концентрациях – доступны на черном рынке. Любой/любая бета может использовать их для достижения своих коварных целей, хотя с последствиями этот смельчак, конечно, разбираться будет сам. Любой, буквально первый встречный омега в течке может предложить холостому альфе вступить в связь, и тот охотно согласится, что нередко используется охотниками за богатыми наследниками.

Без феромонов омег эрекция у альф в принципе наступает, без принципа особого полового влечения они не испытывают, и если их тащить в койку, то станут сопротивляться ))

Женатого альфу принудить в любой момент может его омега. Левые феромоны в этом случае будут иметь совсем другой эффект – вызовут у альфы нестерпимое желание найти своего омегу, а если это невозможно – приступ ярости, что может быть опасно для него и, особенно, для окружающих.

Так как эти особенности альф известны и вполне естественны, в ходу гормональные антидоты. По сути, ни один альфа, у которого есть основания считать себя возможной мишенью недоброжелателей (особенно холостой) никуда не пойдет без такого антидота.

В мае и августе особенно – в период гона случайный брак может произойти даже без чьего-то злого умысла.

Принудить омегу к сексу труднее. Феромоны альф действуют на них только в период течки. Женатый омега в период гона чрезвычайно агрессивен к любым ухаживаниям со стороны чужих альф. Холостой согласится спариваться с понравившимся альфой безо всякого насилия, а остальных будет отгонять. И, тем не менее, в высших слоях общества, где весь выбор омеги зачастую ограничен одним претендентом, изнасилования (с согласия родителей) – не такая уж и редкость. Омегу просто запирают с выбранным кандидатом и ждут, когда развивающаяся течка и постоянные притязания альфы сломят его сопротивление, и он согласится на союз. Воспитание, многочисленные табу и выделяемые омегой феромоны обычно не позволяют альфе избить потенциальную пару и просто взять свое, но рано или поздно омега устанет и отчается, и его вялое сопротивление легко можно будет списать на «любовную игру».

Такое принуждение дает омеге основания требовать развода и уголовного преследования для насильника, но в семьях аристократов, как правило, стороны смиряются с ситуацией.

 

Омега, сделав выбор, одаривает жениха благосклонностью – воркует и вообще демонстрирует желание немедленно приступить к спариванию. Пару отправляют в комнату к омеге и оставляют в покое. Оба они в этот период предаются безудержной страсти, забывая про еду и сон. Альфа становится очень раздражителен, патрулирует территорию, охраняя свое гнездо и омегу. Омега тоже довольно ревнив и территориален.

Чем более породисты и чистокровны альфа и омега, тем более «разумным» является их поведение. Они способны к членораздельной речи и принятию каких-то несложных решений, могут пользоваться техникой. Однако слово «разумен» тут недаром заключено в кавычки: эта разумность не обыкновенного человеческого толка. Основным приоритетом пары становится их союз, и они могут с большим коварством и хитростью отстаивать свои животные интересы.

 

**Татуировка**

Женатому омеге делают небольшую татуировку на щеке – инициалы его альфы, или подпись, или герб, если у альфы есть герб. Некоторые совсем уж современные и раскрепощенные (распущенные, кто-то мог бы сказать) омеги делают временные татуировки, рисунки хной или даже специальными маркерами, которые регулярно обновляют. Но все же самый распространенный и традиционный метод – настоящая татуировка.

 

**Свадьба**

Свадьбу традиционно устраивают через неделю после сватовства, когда натиск гормонов ослабевает, и новобрачные более-менее способны соображать как цивилизованные люди. Свадьба – это праздник скорее для родственников и друзей молодоженов. Сами новобрачные участвуют в ней минимально – выходят к гостям, проводят религиозный ритуал перед статуей бога, принимают подарки.

На свадьбу по традиции приглашаются все прежние претенденты на руку омеги, они же, по традиции, отклоняют приглашение. Заявиться на свадьбу отвергнутому кандидату считается очень неприличным.

Также омега на собственной свадьбе вдвойне неприкосновенен (он считается очень ранимым и уязвимым в этот момент, и обращаться с ним нужно с усиленной деликатностью). Не полагается даже смотреть на его лицо, не то чтобы разговаривать или прикасаться – всем, кроме его альфы, конечно.

Потом молодоженов отпускают, и родня продолжает празднование.

На следующее утро молодожены отбывают в подготовленное жилище альфы.

 

**Про совместную жизнь**

После свадьбы омега принадлежит альфе, и именно на альфу возлагается полная ответственность за его дальнейшую судьбу. Омеги достигают совершеннолетия также в 18 лет, но полностью независимыми это их не делает. Для приема на работу, переезда, путешествия в одиночестве им по-прежнему нужно разрешение их альфы. Для взрослых омег это по большому счету формальность, но тем не менее. Альфа должен, разумеется, содержать омегу, если тот не хочет работать. Альфа несет ответственность – административную и уголовную – за поступки омеги, обязан решать его жизненные проблемы, защищать и оберегать его. Любое несчастье, произошедшее с омегой, вменяется в вину его альфе.

Смысл жизни альфы – служить своему омеге и получать в награду его любовь. Обычно после свадьбы между партнерами образуется неразрывная эмоциональная – и даже в какой-то степени физическая – связь. В условиях этой связи нелюбовь омеги, его неблагосклонность становится для альфы невыносимым бременем. Счастливый, любимый альфа легко работает, легко общается, заводит социальные связи, делает карьеру и преуспевает во всем. Нелюбимый альфа, соответственно, опускается все ниже и ниже.

Тут нельзя обойти вопрос секса. Альфы нуждаются в сексе и очень даже хотят им заниматься не только в период гона. По сути, на родного омегу у них стоит всегда.

Омеги же в сексе не нуждаются. Одержимыми они становятся исключительно в течке, что, как мы помним, в сумме составляет примерно две недели в год. Однако если омега любит своего альфу, то желание близости и готовность сделать приятное своему партнеру – для него вполне достаточные основания для секса.

В крайних случаях неблагосклонности партнеры совсем не занимаются сексом и даже живут раздельно, встречаясь два раза в год во время гона. Омега вообще в любой момент может изгнать альфу из своего дома (юридически этот подарок на свадьбу принадлежит омеге – притом что сам омега, по сути, принадлежит альфе), и тот вынужден будет уйти.

 

**Про измены**

Альфы на измены не способен. То есть чисто технически его, вероятно, можно связать, возбудить и засунуть его член в бету или омегу (или даже другого альфу), но это вряд ли справедливо считать изменой.

Омега изменить может – опять же, в теории, но, по крайней мере, сознательно. Правда, в период течки он привязан только к своему альфе, не в течке – вообще слабо интересуется сексом. Но если он по каким-то причинам не любит своего альфу (что редко, потому что даже к самому ненавистному партнеру развивается привязанность), то он может одарить благосклонностью другого. И даже вступить с ним в сексуальную связь. Последствия могут быть самыми непредсказуемыми: увечья (одного из альф), развод или даже нападение на изменщика (но это самый фантастический вариант).

 

**Про разводы**

Альфы не разводятся.

У омеги есть две возможности требовать (и получить) развод.

Во-первых, если он не выбирал альфу, и его принудили к спариванию силой или воспользовались одурманенностью гормонами, то, как только он приходит в себя после течки (обычно накануне или в день свадьбы), он может заявить об изнасиловании. К сожалению для него, духовная связь с партнером не разрушается по мановению волшебной палочки, несмотря на неприязнь,– и именно поэтому далеко не все изнасилованные омеги разводятся. Единственным выходом становится немедленный повторный брак, поэтому в категорию холостяков омеги не возвращаются.

Во-вторых, омега может сменить альфу, с которым прожил какое-то время. Такое случается исчезающее редко, но случается. Омега предлагает любовнику отбить его, чаще всего в самом буквальном смысле. Благосклонность омеги (в виде его феромонов и положительного эмоционального настроя) очень сильно воздействует на физическое состояние альфы. Неудивительно, что в схватке чаще всего побеждает тот соперник, которого омега любит и одобряет.

Хотя и не всегда.

Но даже выигрыш не означает для экс-альфы сохранения брака. Омега все равно может уйти к поверженному сопернику. Но так как омеги думают головой, то альфа, проигравший даже при их поддержке, с высокой долей вероятности потеряет большую часть своей привлекательности.

 

В древности – и особенно в средневековье – притязания на женатого омегу далеко не всегда были следствием устремлений этого самого омеги. Холостые альфы могли просто нападать на женатого альфу в надежде отбить его пару. Не самый легкий и эффективный метод, впрочем, так как женатые альфы сильнее, да и сам омега, как правило, может оказать значительное сопротивление и не ограничен условностями и воспитанием.

 

Иногда развод могут инициировать родители омеги, если их сынок был похищен или сбежал с неугодным претендентом. Парочку разлучают, а омегу отдают другому претенденту, часто насильно. Но такое безобразие встречается, в основном, только у богачей или аристократов, у которых большие возможности повлиять на полицию и которые не боятся обойтись грубо с избранником их сына. Нередко речь тут может идти не о разводе даже, а об обычном убийстве неугодного жениха и уничтожении всех следов произошедшего. Такой насильственный развод может стать для омеги страшной трагедией, но есть семьи, готовые пойти и на такое.

 

Альфа, с которым развелись, – существо несчастное и жалкое. Он возвращается в категорию холостяков, он теряет благосклонность своего омеги – самое дорогое, что у него есть, он буквально теряет смысл жизни. Если это произошло сразу после свадьбы, то у него есть все шансы сохранить рассудок и даже поискать другого партнера (хотя шансы на то, что какой-нибудь омега согласится быть с ним, минимальные). Если же развод произошел через продолжительный промежуток времени, то альфа чувствует себя хуже, чем вдовец. Он может пойти на преступление, чтобы избавиться от более удачливого соперника, сойти с ума или совершить самоубийство.

 

**Про вдовство**

Рано или поздно все умирают, а некоторые даже и молодыми.

Вдовцы обычно долго не живут. Шанс овдовевшего альфы выжить – 1-2%, и обычно ему трудно найти в себе хоть какую-то мотивацию, чтобы продолжать существование. Омеги более живучи, из них погибает только половина (надо полагать, та, которая искренне любила партнера), вторая половина может заключить повторный брак.


	9. Глава 7

Имс не помнил, как вытащил Артура из часовни, но отъезд прошел без скандала и шума. Под конвоем гвардейцев своего отца – паре десятков из них предстояло уже сегодня стать его собственными гвардейцами, – Имс вывел Артура из дома и посадил в машину, не позволив даже взглянуть в сторону родственников. Тот кусал губы в раздражении, но, к счастью, не протестовал.

В машине к нему двадцать минут спустя присоединился Джейсон – побледневший, но сосредоточенный. В руках он сжимал сумку со своими вещами и ноутбук Артура. Имс не хотел признаваться себе, но с его появлением он смог хоть немного расслабиться – преданность гаммы принадлежала исключительно Артуру, и рядом с Джейсоном Артур был в большей безопасности.

– Артур, – сказал Джейсон с нескрываемой досадой, под которой, впрочем, угадывался не слишком-то тщательно скрытый испуг, – почему стоит мне только оставить тебя одного, происходит что-нибудь ужасное?

Смотрел он при этом на Имса, и тот поморщился. Он и так знал, что им нужно было уехать сразу после помолвки, и уж тем более не соглашаться на свадьбу в поместье Келламара. Да, он не мог представить себе, что кто-то в здравом уме рискнет жизнью омеги, но это же Келламара! Имс готов был голову себе разбить, если бы не думал, что именно этого мерзкие омегаубийцы и добиваются.

Артур молча залез в карман на спинке переднего сидения, достал оттуда мобильный телефон Имса и демонстративно занялся им, игнорируя и Имса, и Джейсона. Имс очень надеялся, что бойкот долго не продлится, но внутренний голос – пессимистичный мерзавец – гаденько намекал, что надежды его бесплотны.

Ну и наплевать. Имс предпочитал увидеть Артура неблагосклонным, а не мертвым. Даже само слово «мертвый» в одном предложении с именем Артура вызывало у него неконтролируемую дрожь.

– Подождите здесь, – приказал Имс. – Я сейчас вернусь.

Артур и бровью не повел.

 

Джеральд Келламара ждал его в небольшой гостиной; он устроился в кресле, с деланным равнодушием разглядывая развалившегося на диване отца Имса. Поединок взглядов, по ощущениям, длился уже давно – но Имс не собирался даже садиться.

– Артур хочет получить свои вещи, – сказал он, не утруждаясь вежливостью. В отсутствие омег можно было на время забыть о воспитании. – Я не дам ему забрать их самостоятельно, поэтому приедет гамма.

Келламара прищурился: вряд ли ему понравился тон. Но Имс больше не был холостяком, и это не у Имса в доме едва не произошло убийство. А поэтому то, что нравится или не нравится Джеральду Келламара, было делом самого Джеральда. Имс расправил плечи, зная, что он пока не так силен и авторитетен. Но жизнь его омеги стоила слишком дорого, чтобы он мог позволить себе хоть малейшую слабость.

– Артур больше не приедет сюда, – сказал он.

– Артур еще слишком молод, чтобы решать на всю жизнь, – резко ответил Джеральд. – И вряд ли ты сможешь ему запретить.

Имс тоже сомневался, что он сможет что-то на самом деле запретить Артуру, но твердо намеревался попробовать.

– Мы посмотрим, – сказал он, скрывая малейшие признаки колебания. – Я не позволю ему подвергаться опасности.

Ральф Анкастер громко хмыкнул. Джеральд подобрался, меряя Имса тяжелым взглядом:

– Мой сын не подвергался никакой опасности, пока не спутался с тобой. И я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы найти виновного и наказать, – тон его обещал, что лучше бы виновному повеситься самостоятельно.

– Рад, что наши цели совпадают, – сказал Имс. Повернулся к отцу: – пожалуйста, воздержись от визитов вежливости.

И он, не прощаясь, оставил обоих альф играть в гляделки дальше. Он больше не хотел находиться в их обществе.

Потому что если бы Имса заставили взять Бога за руку и поклясться, он не смог бы сказать, что убийство планировали Келламара. Кто-то из его семьи тоже мог решить, что смерть лучше союза с заклятыми врагами. Даже его отец – в конце концов, у него был еще один сын.

Сегодня Имс не доверял никому.

 

Артур был полностью поглощен приложением с судоку.

Имс только вздохнул, не решаясь завести разговор – он не был уверен в собственной непринужденности. Поэтому просто подал водителю знак трогаться и откинулся на сидении, закрывая глаза.

И только когда ладонь Артура успокаивающе погладила его по колену, Имс позволил себе испугаться. Они уехали, они выбрались живыми и невредимыми, ничего не произошло – до этой самой секунды Имс невольно ждал, что его вот-вот снова попытаются убить, а «освобожденного» Артура отдать другому альфе. Руки Имса задрожали, и он сам не сразу смог понять – от ярости или страха. Их едва не отравили. Артур _собирался это есть_.

Ладонь переместилась на его шею, и Имс выпустил долгий, прерывистый вздох. Они поговорят наедине. Дома.

 

***

Еще сегодня утром Имс предвкушал этот момент – как он покажет Артуру свой дом, как будет беззастенчиво хвастаться достатком, следя за реакцией. И пусть дом не достроен, это же только лучше, разве нет? Артур сам может внести любые изменения, все, что пожелает, Имс готов хоть космодром построить.

Но сейчас ему было не до экскурсий. Кивнув горничной-бете на Джейсона в надежде, что она уж как-нибудь сообразит его устроить, Имс подхватил Артура под локоть и практически втащил в дом. Сейчас ему даже собственный двор не казался достаточно безопасным.

И только оказавшись в гостиной и плотно закрыв за собой дверь, Имс позволил себе хоть немного расслабиться и приспустить маску самоуверенного альфы.

– Ты мог погибнуть, – выдавил он. Прекрасно, у него еще и зубы стучат. – Ты мог погибнуть!

Артур снял корону и положил ее на стол, пригладил волосы рукой – чтобы мгновение спустя снова растрепать их нервным жестом.

– Ничего не случилось. Все обошлось, – сказал он.

Имс никогда в жизни не мечтал быть омегой, даже не думал о чем-нибудь подобном, но в этот момент он невольно захотел ощутить хотя бы капельку такого хладнокровия. Вообразить, каково это – не жить эмоциями, видеть ситуацию в ее чистом, незамутненном виде, не переживать из-за несбывшегося.

Наверное, Артура даже не слишком расстроило покушение на Имса.

Повернув ключ в замке, Имс наконец-то смог отлипнуть от двери и быстро подошел к Артуру, хватая его за руки. Ладони были ледяными, а пульс на запястье бился, как сумасшедший, и Имс зарычал раньше, чем смог сформулировать вменяемый ответ – одна мысль о том, что его омега переживает, вгоняла Имса в неконтролируемую слепую ярость.

– Ты больше туда не поедешь, – твердо сказал он, встряхивая Артура и заглядывая ему в глаза. Прямо в расширившиеся зрачки – Артур боялся, и этот страх только подпитывал гнев и решимость Имса. – Я смогу тебя защитить. А вещи привезет твой гамма…

– Нет! – Артур отступил, высвобождая руки, и этот жест резанул Имса, заставил податься следом, лишь бы сохранить успокаивающий контакт. Что он сказал такого, чтобы испугать Артура еще сильнее?

Осторожно, бережно он обнял Артура за бедра и потянул на себя, преодолевая секундное сопротивление. Артур вздохнул и уперся лбом Имсу в плечо, его быстрое и неровное дыхание грело шею сквозь ткань.

– Почему? – тихо спросил Имс.

– Пусть вещи привезет Джейсон, – голос Артура звучал приглушенно, почти неслышно. Имс поднял руку, поглаживая его по затылку, каким-то шестым чувством поняв, что теперь его очередь служить утешителем. – Но не думай, что я буду сидеть взаперти. И я собираюсь иногда видеться с семьей.

Имс поморщился.

– Меня пытались убить, – жестко сказал он.

Артур вздрогнул.

– Это не мой отец, – зашептал он, поднимая голову и вглядываясь в лицо Имса так, будто хотел одним только взглядом переубедить его. – Я думаю, это Ланселот. Все еще мечтает всучить мне этого порченого Скалла, – он оскалился, но тут же облизнул губы, быстро продолжая: – отец никогда бы не устроил покушение в собственном доме. И он, – Артур вновь навалился на Имса, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею, – никогда бы не рискнул моей жизнью. И я хочу завтра пригласить мать. Пожалуйста, – добавил он мрачно.

Пальцы впились в плечи Имса так сильно, что тот поежился от боли. Артур явно не слишком-то любил просить о чем-либо. Имс тяжело вздохнул. Он знал, что этот момент настанет, но надеялся, что хотя бы не сегодня. Ну как он мог отказать Артуру, да еще и глядя в лицо?

– Давай поговорим завтра, – попытался выкрутиться он.

Судя, по взгляду Артура, не слишком удачно. Но настаивать Артур почему-то не стал. Вместо этого он прикусил губу, беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу – и внезапно покраснел.

– Я устал, Имс, – сказал он с неожиданной мягкостью. – Покажи мне омега-половину.

И, на самом деле, у Имса действительно было дело поважнее разговора.

 

***

Спальня Артуру, кажется, понравилась. Он огляделся с видимым удовольствием – избегая почему-то смотреть на Имса. Его ноутбук – единственное, что Артур привез с собой из дома (прежнего дома, поправил себя Имс), – уже лежал на прикроватном столике. Артур погладил покрывало на постели, изучил картину с несколькими ветками орхидей на стене, выглянул в окно. Имс сцепил пальцы за спиной, беспокойно ожидая вердикта.

– Красиво. Мне нравится, – сказал Артур негромко – и пробормотал еще тише, разглядывая пол и стены за спиной Имса. – Я отойду на пару минут. Мне нужно в ванную.

И, не успел Имс возразить, метнулся в направлении ванной.

Имс, впрочем, возражать и не собирался. С трудом дождавшись, когда дверь ванной закроется, он бросился к компьютеру Артура. Артур, к счастью, не успел поменять пароль – иначе у Имса были бы большие проблемы.

«Как добиться от омеги секса», – набрал он в поисковике и побарабанил пальцами по гладкому пластику, разглядывая выпавшие ссылки. Поспешно открыл первые десять. Прокрутил какой-то медицинский журнал, пробежал глазами «10 способов соблазнить омегу» из последнего номера AQ– нет, нет, эта белиберда ничему ему не поможет! – и закопался в длинное и бессмысленное обсуждение на форуме, посвященном пикапу.

После произошедшего сегодня, после того, как Имс показал себя не самым надежным альфой, – хотя бы себе Имс мог признаться, что ему мало что светит. Течка закончилась, и Имс совсем не был уверен, что Артур согласится заняться с ним любовью – в конце концов, они ни разу не обсуждали личную жизнь, а обстоятельства их связи были далеки от романтических. Даже если Артур наврал родителям, что заранее сговорился с Имсом.

Многие омеги вообще отказывали своим альфам в близости, Имс лично знал нескольких таких – они были и среди его знакомых, и среди друзей отца. Такого альфу легко было отличить с первого взгляда.

Хуже холостяка.

Имс передернул плечами. Если Артур откажет ему, что он будет делать? Имс хотел близости и поддержки невыносимо, ему нужна была любовь его омеги – как воздух, как сердцебиение. Собственная кожа казалась Имсу чужой, давящей, паранойя и тревога оглушали, и только прикосновения Артура могли хоть на время унять этот зуд.

Сглотнув внезапно возникший комок в горле, Имс открыл еще пару вкладок. Если Артур откажет… Конечно, он будет добиваться. Не сдастся так легко, ограничив их близость двумя неделями течки в году. Да и почему Артур должен отказать ему? – подумал Имс с бравадой, которой на самом деле не ощущал.

Действительно, почему?

Если только… Имс не девственник, у него были связи – с бетами, и Артур знает об этом. Узнал каким-то немыслимым образом. Такие связи – не то, чем альфе стоит гордиться, и совсем не то, что может одобрить или хотя бы понять его омега. Если Артур решит, что Имс недостаточно чист, что он неразборчив, что _с ним что-то не так_ – тогда он может сказать «нет». Секс с бетами, конечно, не гомосексуализм, но и нормальным его назвать сложно, и вряд ли Артур посмеется над «шалостями юности» и выкинет их из головы.

Как убедить его, что все это ничего не значило? Что Имса не тянет на извращения? Имс сомневался, что стоит вообще начинать разговор о подобных пакостях – и в то же время сомневался, что стоит молчать. Что же делать?

Нервно вздохнув, Имс потер лицо руками. Помолвка в грязных трущобах, сомнительные связи, потерянная до брака девственность, покушение и кровная вражда. Прекрасная почва для благосклонности. На что он вообще рассчитывает?

Но и сдаться Имс не мог. Он любил Артура, он хотел быть с ним! И будет.

Кивнув самому себе, Имс вернулся к изучению страниц. Рассеянно прокручивая ветку форума – все какая-то чепуха, и ни одного дельного совета, как добиться взаимности от породистого принца, – он задумался так глубоко, что подпрыгнул, когда рука коснулась его подбородка. Он не заметил, как Артур появился из ванной и подошел, и краска бросилась Имсу в лицо быстрее, чем он поднял взгляд.

Быстро-быстро заморгав от неожиданности и стараясь даже не глядеть на экран, Имс принялся в лихорадочной спешке закрывать окна, промахнулся, щелкнул какую-то ссылку, и по комнате разнеслось сладострастное мурлыканье. Имс прикрыл глаза, мечтая провалиться сквозь ковер куда-нибудь поглубже, желательно, в ад. Адское пламя уже грозилось прожечь его щеки и уши насквозь.

Артур даже не поморщился. Прямой и напряженный, он одарил Имса долгим взглядом, а потом повернулся спиной и попросил:

– Помоги расстегнуть.

Имс сглотнул. Артур… Артур собирался… Это не могло быть ошибкой! Или издевательством.

Все еще не веря в происходящее, он захлопнул компьютер, обрывая трели, поднялся и нетвердыми руками потянул молнию вниз. Простая белая футболка, надетая под платьем, пахла Артуром, его теплым, знакомым телом, и Имс, не сдерживаясь, прижался лицом к его спине. Не может быть, что он собирается отказать _сейчас_.

Артур еле заметно вздрогнул. В его запах на одно короткое мгновение вплелась острая нота нервозности.

Он волновался не меньше, чем Имс. Это внезапное осознание так потрясло Имса, что он на время даже перестал беспокоиться. Омега предлагает себя раздеть… сама мысль наполняла сердце Имса гордостью и торжеством. Эмоции Имса совершили немыслимый кульбит от отчаяния к предвкушению и восторгу так быстро, что голова закружилась. Если он все не испортит, не отпугнет Артура, если Артуру понравится… Имс несмело улыбнулся, целуя Артура в шею и спуская платье с его плеч.

– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – Артур засмеялся немного сдавленно, ежась от щекотки.

Имс открыл рот – и закрыл, проглотив самоуверенный ответ. Сейчас не лучшее время упоминать о своем сомнительном опыте. Он пока вообще не уверен, что это самое «лучшее время» наступит.

– Думаю, мы справимся, – сказал он мягко.

Брюки Артура последовали за платьем, следом отправилась футболка – а потом Артур неожиданно оттолкнул Имса и уселся на край постели, широко улыбаясь и окидывая его игривым и несколько напряженным взглядом. У Имса от этого взгляда кровь бросилась в лицо – и не только. Хотя _то, другое_ место давно уже не нуждалось в дополнительном приливе крови. Там и так хватало… прилива.

– Давай, – потребовал Артур – и закинул ногу на ногу, будто твердо намерен был насладиться представлением, – разденься. Хочу посмотреть, что за альфа мне достался.

И если Имсу до этого было жарко, то теперь он просто горел – и от возбуждения, и от смущения. Никакое порно не могло с этим сравниться. Это вообще была самая сексуальная ситуация, в которой Имс побывал в своей жизни. Он надеялся, они не станут останавливаться на достигнутом. Он много чего еще хотел бы попробовать и испытать.

Артур облизнул губы, не сводя глаз с лица Имса, и тот почувствовал, как пальцы, которыми он как раз принялся за застежки, мгновенно стали непослушными и неловкими. Внезапный стриптиз поколебал его смелость. Нет, он не беспокоился за свое тело – оно было выше всяческих похвал, но все это ощущалось таким новым и непривычным.

Решительно отбросив сомнения, Имс – неторопливо и нарочито небрежно – принялся расстегивать застежки на платье. По фасону его свадебный наряд почти не отличался от наряда Артура, но застежек на нем, по ощущениям, было в десять раз больше – и к тому моменту, когда платье упало на пол, Артур раскраснелся и дышал гораздо быстрее, чем прежде.

Имс решил считать это успехом.

Майку он снимал, уже откровенно красуясь.

– Есть на что посмотреть, – признал Артур, выпрямляя ноги и откидываясь на локтях. Судя по заметной выпуклости в трусах, представление его действительно впечатлило. Имс готов был танцевать от радости – он смог возбудить омегу! От одной только мысли Имс готов был кончить прямо так, стоя перед Артуром и не раздеваясь до конца. – Что означает твоя татуировка?

Имс опустил взгляд на свой живот, где красовалась руническая надпись. Признаваться, что он сделал ее на спор с приятелем, упившись дешевого пива, и даже не помнит, что означают руны, Имсу не хотелось.

– Это старинное заклинание, – таинственным тоном заявил он, быстро избавляясь от штанов и обуви, – и я обязательно расскажу тебе, что оно означает. – В один шаг преодолев расстояние между ними, Имс вскарабкался на постель, обхватывая Артура за бедра, подтягивая к себе и мягко целуя в губы. – Потом.

Артур улыбнулся – за самоуверенностью улыбки он явно пытался скрыть несмелость, и сердце Имса затопило нежностью и какой-то болезненной, щемящей любовью. И новой волной тревоги. Несмотря на весь его опыт – и так довольно скудный, – он понятия не имел, как доставить удовольствие омеге. Если верить учебнику биологии, а Имс не видел оснований ему не верить, омеги отличались от бет больше, чем от альф – и надо ли говорить, что ни с альфами, ни тем более с омегами Имс ни разу не спал.

Черт, да он голого омегу видел только в порно!

Невольно пожалев, что гон уже прошел, разум не туманят гормоны, отключающие сознание и позволяющие телу действовать на автопилоте – а автопилот, похоже, у них обоих работал прекрасно, – Имс принялся покрывать поцелуями щеки, подбородок и шею Артура. Поцелуи – это в любом случае отличное начало, поцелуи всегда уместны, верно?

Артур не отставал – напротив, отвечал на объятия и поцелуи с такой жадностью, что Имс полностью провалился в ощущения. Горячая, влажная от пота кожа, громкое дыхание, острые укусы-поцелуи, и Артур, похоже, обезумел еще больше него…

– Имс! – торопливый шепот прямо в ухо не сразу привел его в себя. – Имс!

Имс поморгал, встряхнул головой, пытаясь прояснить мысли хоть самую каплю – только чтобы понять, что говорит Артур. Почему тот отстранился, и вместо раскаленного тела кожи Имса касается прохладный воздух.

– Да? – пересохшие и онемевшие от поцелуев губы плохо слушались, но Имс постарался сосредоточиться.

На лице Артура отражалась непонятная борьба чувств и эмоций, и одно это уже заставляло Имса тревожно напрягаться – и стремительно трезветь от своего любовного угара.

– Имс, – Артур повел рукой, изображая что-то неуловимое, – а как мы… ну, в смысле, я…

Имс нахмурился, с лихорадочной поспешностью стараясь расшифровать эти загадочные сигналы. Чтобы мгновением спустя подскочить в радостном озарении, дергая ящик прикроватной тумбочки и запуская туда руку.

– Вот! – выпалил он, протягивая небольшой белый флакон, как подношение. – Смотри!

Он подозревал, что выглядит как отупевший от любви придурок, но ему было все равно.

Артур несколько секунд разглядывал флакон – молча, пристально, будто оценивал пригодность, или цвет, или форму. А потом кивнул и облизнул губы – и Имс едва не выронил флакон от облегчения.

И возбуждения. Его член грозился уже порвать трусы на клочки – и, кстати, не пора ли им избавиться от трусов? Пара неловких движений, острая коленка Артура, вдавившаяся в самое нежное место, и вот Имс уже не боится кончить в любую секунду от едва заметного давления.

Артур вдруг отстранил его рукой – и тут же нежно поцеловал в губы, улыбаясь и перекатываясь на живот. Имс нервно сжал пальцы. У него все должно получиться! Если он будет действовать медленно и осторожно, то ничего не испортит.

Собравшись с силами, он открыл крышечку флакона и выдавил на пальцы немного прозрачного геля. Подумал – и выдавил еще примерно столько же. Много не мало.

– Ты там заснул? – позвал Артур. – Может, я сам?

Имс глубоко вздохнул. Этот омега даже в постели умудряется командовать и выводить из себя.

– Да уж как-нибудь справлюсь, птенчик, – отозвался он с приторной слащавостью – и, дождавшись, когда Артур вздрогнет от «птенчика», нырнул скользкими пальцами ему между ягодиц.

Артур подавился ответом.

Имс закрыл глаза, надеясь, что инстинкты альфы сработают как надо, и они смогут приступить к делу как можно скорее – он не очень был уверен в собственной выдержке.

– Как думаешь, она... не заросла? – жалобно спросил он примерно полминуты спустя.

Артур застыл – потом повернулся и секунду смотрел на него с таким выражением лица, будто не мог понять, шутит Имс – или ему действительно достался идиот.

И, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

– Очень надеюсь, что нет, – с преувеличенной серьезностью ответил он. – Или у нас ничего не выйдет.

Имс открыл было рот для возмущения, но с удивлением понял, что тоже смеется, прижавшись лицом к горячей и влажной от пота спине Артура. Их первый настоящий секс просто обязан был стать коллекцией неловкости и идиотизма, это точно – в конце концов, начало семейной жизни задало тон.

Не удержавшись, Имс прижался к коже губами – и одновременно нажал пальцами, наконец-то пробираясь внутрь. Артур тихо вздохнул и больше не издал ни звука.

– Скажи хоть что-нибудь, – взмолился Имс, продолжая покрывать поцелуями спину Артура.

Артур напрягся, заставив Имса пожалеть о своей настойчивости, – и вдруг расслабился и неожиданно громко застонал.

И инстинкты альфы, на которые так надеялся Имс, внезапно включились в нем с волной затапливающих мозг гормонов и приливающего к паху жара. Уже не робея, Имс подался вперед, прижимаясь к спине Артура, целуя и кусая его в шею, дразня и растягивая пальцами – деликатно, но решительно. Артур дернулся было, но тут же прижался всем телом, запрокидывая голову.

– Что тут говорить? – выдохнул он. – Главное, не вздумай останавливаться!

Имс и не думал ни о чем таком крамольном. Он вообще не думал. Все равно в его голове совсем не осталось крови. Тихо засмеявшись, Имс прикусил кожу прямо под мельтешащим перед глазами ухом, оставляя быстро темнеющий след. Он готов был заниматься этим долго, очень долго – если бы не все сильнее и сильнее скручивающаяся в низу живота и пояснице пружина напряжения.

И когда Артур стал мелко вздрагивать, Имс понял – пора. Обхватив Артура вокруг талии, он прижал его к себе тесно-тесно, вздергивая бедра вверх – и гладко, почти без сопротивления вошел.

Артур ахнул, потом еще раз, и еще – и согнулся, содрогаясь в судорогах удовольствия, сжимая Имса до искр перед глазами и звона в ушах.

Рассудок Имса щелкнул и отключился.

Теперь, когда он доставил удовольствие омеге, можно было позаботиться и о себе. Наконец-то.

Положив ладонь на живот Артура, прижав к влажной теплой коже, Имс ощущал, как отдаются в глубине его толчки. Эта вибрация, тонкие, беспомощные стоны Артура – Артура, наконец-то уступившего своим страстям и порывам и полностью растворившегося в них, – влажные непристойные звуки, с которыми двигались их тела, – все это заводило Имса до безумия. Но еще больше его заводила мягкая, тихая податливость Артура – который постоянно возражал, который дразнил его. Который теперь готов связаться, полностью отдать себя альфе-завоевателю.

Имс не обнадеживался насчет будущей покладистости и покорности своего партнера, но сейчас он был на небесах.

– Тихо, тихо... потерпи. Боже, как это хорошо, Артур, какой ты горячий... Боже.

Имс не соображал, что он бормочет, он вообще не слышал ничего, кроме грохота крови в ушах и громких стонов Артура – он отдавались дрожью в ладони Имса, по-прежнему прижатой к этому гладкому, плоскому животу.

«Пока плоскому» – напомнило животное внутри Имса, и этот голос жаркой радостью разлился по всему его телу.

Он кончил, даже не сообразив, что происходит.

Несколько секунд прошло в тишине, разрываемой только дыханием их обоих – и только потом Имс нашел в себе силы отстраниться, не отпуская, впрочем, Артура далеко.

– Это было… прикольно, – сказал Артур медленно, в его голосе явно сквозило удивление.

– Значит, нужно обязательно повторить! – нахально заявил Имс. И, не удержавшись, навалился на него сверху, жадно целуя в губы. – Ты согласен?

Артур заморгал, и Имс сказал бы, что он выглядит преглупо – если бы не был так ужасно, так безнадежно влюблен.

– Завтра? – осторожно предложил Артур.

И Имс рассмеялся.

  

***

Имс не стал делать глупостей. Вчера – вчера да, вчера эмоции зашкаливали, заливали вены бешеным коктейлем адреналина и тестостерона, заставляли говорить и делать то, чего не стоило бы. Но здоровый восьмичасовой сон сказался на самообладании Имса самым положительным образом.

Поэтому он не стал делать глупостей: изображать из себя грубого и истеричного альфу, проверять свою власть на Артуре – хотя хотелось, очень хотелось, – устраивать скандалы. Все это звучало соблазнительно, и где-то в глубине души Имс ощущал эту низкую, щекочущую вибрацию, желание надавить посильнее и посмотреть, что будет, до какой черты Артур дойдет, прежде чем взбунтуется… Но не сейчас. Не сейчас. Для таких игр у них еще будет время.

Увы, желание вытрясти правду из Джеральда Келламара тоже отдавало несбыточной фантазией. Имс пока не мог с ним тягаться, он был слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы что-то противопоставить, и, конечно, он никогда не скажет такого вслух, особенно при Артуре, но Келламара пока Имсу совсем не по зубам.

Поморщившись, Имс отставил стакан с соком и полез в холодильник. Он чувствовал ужасный голод, живот побаливал, будто Имса по нему били, кожа казалась почти невыносимо горячей, но внутри разливалось почти отупляющее чувство удовлетворенности. Его тело менялось, Артур запустил метаморфозу, пройдет совсем немного времени – и к следующему гону Имс будет стопроцентно целым человеком не только на словах. Ощущения, прежде подавляемые горячкой страсти, теперь догнали Имса во всей своей красе, но он не жаловался.

Он был счастлив.

Ну, почти.

Оставалось только решить проблему с кем-то, желающим ему смерти. Вчера Артур не захотел это обсуждать, и Имс прекрасно понимал, почему – Артур и сам подозревал Келламара. Забрать печенье для экспертизы им никто не позволил, а Имс был слишком занят тем, чтобы убрать Артура из опасного места, чтобы настаивать. Поэтому узнать, были ли отравлены обе половины, теперь было невозможно. Но Имс на всякий случай собирался учесть все вероятности.

Засунув в рот кусок мяса, он покосился на часы. Мать Артура приехал только что, и омеги проведут вместе никак не меньше часа – меньше просто неприлично. А это значит, что у Имса будет целый час, которым он воспользуется на полную катушку. Осталось только дождаться, когда им подадут чай.

Нет, Имс не думал, что его пытался убить Джеральд Келламара. Какой альфа будет рисковать жизнью своего драгоценного наследника-принца, омеги? Да еще и в собственном доме в присутствии сотен гостей? Когда смерть жениха станет несмываемым позором. Нет, даже кровная месть не заставила бы Келламара так рисковать, он дождался бы отъезда Имса и тогда уж подстроил бы «несчастный случай».

А вот Тристан… Если все, что говорили о Тристане Келламара – правда хотя бы наполовину, то с него сталось бы отравить собственного сына.

Хотя своих родичей Имс тоже исключать не собирался.

Они тоже способны на все.

Дождавшись, когда горничная унесет поднос с чаем, Имс спешно проглотил очередной кусок мяса, некультурно облизал пальцы и отправился в спальню Артура – подавив соблазн задержаться у гостиной омега-половины и подслушать, о чем же разговаривает с матушкой его драгоценный омега.

Собрав все необходимое, Имс быстро прошел в свой кабинет, кивком поприветствовав уже дожидающегося его бету. Тот молча открыл принесенный с собой чемоданчик.

– Мне нужны все пароли, которые получится получить, – сказал Имс, устраивая компьютер Артура на столе рядом с чемоданчиком. – И жучки во все эти телефоны. – Рядом с компьютером он положил телефон Артура, свой телефон – который, очевидно, очень приглянулся Артуру, – и телефон Джейсона, выкраденный только полчаса назад. – Времени есть всего час.

Бета – его звали Картман, и он был прекрасным специалистом, – просто кивнул, тут же принимаясь за работу.

– Я буду в соседней комнате, – сказал Имс, – мне нужно позвонить.

Да, его криминальные делишки наверняка дали всем желающим прекрасную возможность поднакопить компромата. Но Имс занимался ими не только из любви к искусству.

Пришло время использовать все ресурсы – теперь, когда у него есть омега.

 

***

 

– Отлично выглядишь, – сказал Тристан и отпил из фарфоровой чашечки чая с шиповником – он любил его больше других.

Артур тоже. В этом их вкусы, как и во многом другом, совпадали.

– Спасибо, ты тоже, – вежливо ответил он.

– Я всегда отлично выгляжу, – Тристан безмятежно кивнул и поставил чашку на стол. – Потому что я люблю своего альфу, и тебе советую того же. Впрочем, судя по тем засосам, что я вижу на твоей шее и руках, советы тут не нужны.

Артур улыбнулся. Он прекрасно знал, на что намекает мать – _это не он_. Он никогда не рискнул бы репутацией своего альфы, не рискнул бы жизнью своего сына, не рискнул бы благополучием своего дома.

А еще Артур знал, что люди не всегда поступают благоразумно и взвешенно – даже его мать.

– Мама, – он тоже поставил чашку и подался вперед. – Я не подозреваю отца. И я почти не подозреваю тебя – я уверен, ты никогда бы не подставил его так глупо. Но мое доверие – слишком эфемерная материя, чтобы я рискнул жизнью Имса только из-за доверия. Мне всего шестнадцать лет, я пока не гражданин, я почти беспомощен. Но ты – нет, мама. – Артур откинулся в кресле, разглядывая мать пристально и вдумчиво. Тот молчал, терпеливо дожидаясь продолжения. – Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы этого не повторилось. Потому что меня не хватит на многое, но если с Имсом что-то случится, я найду способ убить Ланселота. А потом я сдамся полиции и навлеку на семью такой позор, которого не видели со времен выходки Андроника. Клянусь, мама, я сделаю это, не колеблясь ни секунды – или найди способ нас защитить, защитить Имса.

Закончив, Артур отпил чаю и рассеянно разломал печенье на несколько неравных частей. Он обдумывал этот разговор с того момента, как проснулся, то уверенный, что мать не имеет к покушению отношения, то снова исполненный подозрений. Впервые в жизни Артур чувствовал себя слабым, жалел, что не может стать альфой хотя бы ненадолго. Что пользы с того, что он прекрасно стреляет? Это никак не спасет Имса в случае повторных попыток убийства.

– Артур, – сказал Тристан – таким тоном, что Артур против воли оторвался от созерцания печенья и посмотрел ему в глаза. Мать казался действительно искренним. – Я знаю, что ты не поверишь, но я не имею к этому отношения. И я люблю тебя, я сделаю все, чтобы ты – и твой альфа – были живы и здоровы. Ты всегда был для нас приоритетом.

Артур отрывисто кивнул.

В конце концов, что он еще мог сделать?

 

***

Тристан с комфортом устроился на заднем сидении своей машины и достал телефон. Дома его ждал серьезный разговор с Джеральдом, но сейчас гораздо важнее был звонок.

– Привет, мама, – елейно позвал он, как только на том конце взяли трубку. – Как поживаешь?

– Неплохо, – отозвался Ланселот.

И замолчал.

Тристан улыбнулся, растянул губы – ему было невероятно жаль, что сейчас он не смотрит матери в глаза.

– Я знаю, что это ты, – сказал он прямо.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – моментально отозвался Ланселот.

– Понимаешь, мама, – Тристан закинул ногу на ногу, – и я сейчас расскажу тебе, почему ты должен это прекратить.

 

Эпилог

 

Священник, проводящий церемонию бракосочетания, упал с лестницы и сломал себе шею два дня спустя.


End file.
